Second Chances for Raditz and Goku
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU Raditz and Goku team up against Piccolo to rescue Bulma while elsewhere Vegita is rescued from hibernation before 23rd Budokai. What brings Vegita, Nappa and other Saiyans early? Beta'd. Con't in Vegeta's Celestial Gambit
1. Goku and Chichi Married

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons Chapter 1

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

A/N: This is a rewrite of this story for improvement in flow and plot.

* * *

Light years away from Alvegasei where Brolli tried to continue breeding the Saiyan race, other events were unfolding that would soon affect the destiny of four travelers bound for a distant corner of the universe. On one such little blue planet orbiting a main sequence G star, life continued as it had for countless years. Chikyuu in this universe was much like its twin, but an observer would notice that many of the inhabitants were under the rule of one king. Those that weren't were subject to occasional raids by marauding political factions. Among the humans lived animals that spoke and walked upright, some of them even citizens of the many countries on this world. 

Reports of the Red Ribbon Army were circulating North and West Cities, two huge population centers. Central City dominated the main continent, and was the home to the world's ruling King. Not to be confused with the crazed Emperor Pilaf, who had been defeated years before. Ever since the latest great power had threatened this world, things had settled down into a mundane drone. Powerful forces had risen to protect their world from the menace, and peace had been bought at a terrible price.

They were most known as Earth's Special forces, and by many other names. One of the members of this powerful group now was retreating to his hideout to train; having left behind the woman he loved as she got on with her life in something called college. While he occasionally visited her during the four elapsing years, he had drifted away into a life of training in the minor baseball leagues and whatever prize fighting tournaments he could get in.

Within the vast desert, stood a tall tower inscribed with Chinese and Japanese characters. Its heart was hollowed out to provide a perfect vantage point from which an occupant could survey the surrounding country. Winds whipped up dust, scattering it around the spires of rock. High atop the ledge, a figure peered out the rough sewn rock window with a hand over his eyes. He raised a pair of binoculars to his face, brushing back long black locks from his face.

"Looks about the same as yesterday," he mumbled.

"Master, mail call!" squeaked the voice of his sidekick from far below in the main chamber.

The Desert Wolf set down his binoculars and turned from the ledge. He sighed, realizing that old habits died hard. When he had last left this place, he had been assured that his greatest challenge had been overcome. A beautiful princess had landed into his life and he had been terrified. Now, five years later he was back where he started, peering around his hideout with fond memories.

Yamcha hadn't stolen anything from a passing traveler in that same period of time. He tried to remind himself that he was only using his hideout as the perfect place to train free of interruptions. Life had been far too good for him lately, and he sought the refuge of the wilderness and the wolf spirits that gave him his strength.

A fresh scar marred one eye, while an x shaped scar graced the opposite cheek. He caught sight of his now imperfect features in the silver mirror framed in gold that hung high on the second level of his hideout. Climbing down the ladder to the levels below, he sought the source of his companion's interruption. A blue furred cat bounced in on her hind legs, trailing envelopes behind her as she reached the main sitting area.

Despite the heat and roughness outside, this room in the inside was lavishly furnished with a set of chair and table. A queen-sized bed dominated the highest level with a mahogany bed set and closets filled with fine suits from many countries. On the next few levels down he had hidden other treasures bought with the ill gotten gains. Even though he hadn't stolen since he met his girlfriend, he saw no need to return the items he'd purchased. Who knew when he might need to sell them for a few thousand zenni for a gift or other purpose?

"Anything interesting come in Puar?" he asked, leaning down to pick up the stack of letters his shape-shifting companion carried.

"Bills Yamcha. I don't know why you left this place as your forwarding address!"

"Convenience, my furry feline friend," Yamcha chuckled, scratching her behind the ears. She rolled over and purred. He crossed over to sit down in one of the fine brocade covered sofas and flipped on the wide screen television in his living room area.

"How long are we going to remain here for training?" asked Puar. "You know that you're due back in West City anytime now for tryouts. The season isn't that far off."

"I know Puar," said Yamcha, leafing through various letters while he flipped to something bearable, namely the twenty-four hour video rock channel. He had to thank his girlfriend for insisting on the best amenities in his desert hideout. It was his true home away from home.

Yamcha chuckled, glancing at the set of pictures he sent away for. A frown marred his face when he pulled out snapshots of himself in the arms of a blue haired beauty. Bulma Briefs was her name, and she was the most beautiful woman in the world. At least in his world. There was a time, years ago, he would have done anything for her but now, he wasn't so sure.

"I dropped this important looking envelope in the corridor Yamcha. It looks like an invitation!" Puar said, handing it to him. Gold wax sealed the velum cream colored paper.

"Huh, What's this?" Yamcha mumbled. "The address says West Province 439… who do we know who lives there…"

"Didn't Son Gohan live there at one time?" asked Puar.

"But who would… I don't think Goku knows how to write…at least THIS Well. I know Bulma and I taught him, but this handwriting's too pretty," he mused. Yamcha ripped open the white envelope that Puar handed him, gasping in surprise. Puar levitated up and squeaked, "Yamcha, what does it say?"

"I'll be! Goku's getting MARRIED!" Yamcha laughed, brandishing the ivory card with the Chinese style writing engraved inside.

"Oh my, who's the lucky woman?"

"Chichi! The daughter of the Ox King, who else?" Yamcha chuckled. "Son of a bitch! I figured he'd eventually tie the knot. Nice of him to tell me when it's only in six months!"

"Are you going to go?" asked Puar.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world," Yamcha smiled, sitting down in his recliner. He propped up his feet, picking up the remote control to flip on the TV.

"Shouldn't you call Bulma and see what she's been up to lately? She's been ever so cross you haven't called her in a month!"

"Bulma's busy at college. She hardly has time for me anyhow," Yamcha sighed, mumbling something about college guys stealing her away. "All those handsome men there... why does she need me?"

"Don't sell yourself short Master! You know that she still cares about you! Just because she's going to graduate soon doesn't mean she doesn't still want to get back together! You've just accepted that application to try out for the major leagues!"

"True, but should I even try being a professional ball player? I rather like living on the edge. I'd hate to go soft," Yamcha said as he glanced around his desert hideout. Although he had an apartment at Capsule Corps, for the past few months he'd been hiding out here to train. Away from the bustle of West City.

"Maybe it's time to go home," said Puar. "You know how much you love living at Capsule. Bulma's going to be home from college for spring break!"

"Oh yes," Yamcha smiled. "And maybe that's the time I can give her the present I bought her…"

"You could have given it to her at the spring fling," said Puar.

"Are you kidding? I saw her there with Pete Grignot! You know that guy who's the heir to the biggest wine manufacturer this side of the ocean!" mumbled Yamcha. "I'm no fool, Puar. She doesn't need her desert bandit anymore!"

"You'll always be her first, Yamcha," Puar said quietly, settling into her master's lap. He scratched her behind the ears, sighing.

"Damn, I wish I could show her I'm someone of substance! I'm just as rich as THEY are, and when I become the best damn ball player they'll all be sorry," Yamcha grunted.

"That's the spirit! You could always surprise her at graduation, and you can always tell her you'll be at Goku's wedding! And you don't KNOW for sure that Bulma no longer wants you! Didn't her parents call you quite a few times?"

"Yes that's true! They must be on my side. I'll meet Bulma with a BIG surprise at her graduation, and then we can be together in the wedding party. Goku's asked Krillin to be the best man, but Chichi's picked Bulma as the maid of honor. I bet Capsules' footing the bill."

"Actually Chichi's father's paying for it, according to the newspaper article here," said Puar, pointing to the scrap that fell out.

"Ah, so Capsule doesn't own the world," Yamcha grinned.

"You know very well that the Red Ribbon Army is STILL not completely off the map, Yamcha. You of all should know that after having crossed swords with them only last month," Puar sighed.

"True. If they had any idea of the crap I've seen… damn it, I probably SHOULD win Bulma back, because I've a bad feeling if I don't, I'll never have another chance," said Yamcha.

"I never really understood why did you two broke up... this time."

"College dance Puar. And the fact that training for the 23rd Budokai was more important to me then hanging around Capsule. I think she resented that. But I hope once I meet up with her again before the tournament, we can clear this all up," Yamcha expressed hopefully.

"I know how much you miss her. Even though with the money you'll make as a ballplayer, you could have any woman you wanted," said Puar.

"True, but I want Bulma," murmured Yamcha softly, fingering a silver locket he pulled out from his shirt. Opening it he saw his picture opposite Bulma's. Softly he kissed the back, remembering when Bulma had given him the expensive piece of jewelry. Did she still wear the matching one he had given her?

He flipped channels, seeing the local news. The ads for the 23rd Budokai flashed through, and he sighed again. Then a newsflash caught his eye. "A late breaking story from ZTV news! Today in North City, a detachment of terrorists held up a local bank today. Several hostages have been taken. The King has issued a proclamation that his troops will handle the mater so everyone is to stay calm. So far the Red Ribbon army has claimed responsibility."

"Damn, it's started," Yamcha gasped. "I've got to do something."

"There's nothing you can do Yamcha. Without help," said Puar.

"Yeah. I gotta tell the other guys. We'd better stop by and visit Master Roshi at Kame house. This is not good," complained Yamcha.

"What about the wedding invitation?"

"There won't be a wedding if the Red Ribbon army's back in business. The first thing they'll go after is Goku!"

"Oh dear, I forgot!" Puar squeaked. Yamcha quickly got up, and started hunting for his gear. In a manner of minutes he had changed into a set of red martial arts gi that he saved for such an occasion. As he buckled a pair f china flats Puar bounced over with a long scimitar in its sheath.

"Thanks Puar, but I don't think I'll be needing that," he said.

"Your lucky sword has ALWAYS been Kami sent in the past. You NEVER go on an expedition without it Master," Puar said.

"You know Puar, I've known you for years. The master thing is so not like you anymore. Just call me Yamcha OK?" he groaned.

"As you wish," Puar nodded.

"C'mon let's go find the old pervert," said Yamcha, grabbing his items and binding them to his transport. Before long, he rocketed off across the desert in the location of the sea, and Kame House, his next stop.

"You really COULD fly there, Master, I mean Yamcha," pointed out Puar.

"Why waste energy? I'm gonna need it if a fight breaks out," Yamcha said grimly.

* * *

While Yamcha had received his wedding invitation, at the home of the Ox King the actual preparations were in full swing. Even though the wedding of his daughter and son in law was to be was months away, the Ox King had called Chichi's friends for assistance. Bulma Briefs and her mother had been working nonstop since the younger woman had come home from college. In only a few weeks, Bulma would graduate, but she was more thrilled about participating in her best friend Son-kun's special day in mid summer. 

In this reality, Goku had indeed trained for three years under the 'guardian of the earth' in order to bring Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu back to life. But because of the horrendous mood caused by the conquering of lands by King Piccolo, the next tournament was delayed by an extra year. Yamcha had continued his training for this next event, knowing it was to take place in a month.

In the course of his training, Goku had run across an old childhood friend he had not seen in years. The two had fought during one of his small missions, and he realized it was Chichi. Fortunately once they had sparred, they had come to the mutual realization that their old promise was still valid.

Ox King had given Goku food and shelter. In turn the younger man had acclimatized himself to entering the normal world once more. In under six months, he would be married to Chichi, and in just hours he would reunite with his friends who had individually been training for this event for the past three years.

In the Ox King's home, the entire living room was littered with piles of bridal catalogs. Dressed in a tube top, jeans and a white jacket, the heir apparent to Capsule Corps paced with Goku's fiancee picking the best floral arraignments. They had already decided on a dress the week before, and now all that remained was the reception.

"I'm paying for this wedding, so don't worry, Miss Bulma!" the Ox King said as he saw Bulma Briefs flitting about.

"Well your daughter insisted I be part of it, so why can't I have a say in it?" asked Bulma. "You'd be lost without my mom planning this shindig!"

"She's right Dad," Chichi said, biting her nails. "Oh Bulma, my hair, what if the stylist…"

"Pierre does the BEST work, don't worry," Bulma said, rustling about as she dumped a dozen catalogs on the table.

"Well you ladies do what you do best. I'm gonna go pay a visit to my old master to see if he's coming or not," the Ox King said.

"I don't want that pervert there!" Bulma snorted.

"He IS like family," Chichi reminded Bulma. The young bride to be was anxious because her wedding was approaching far faster then she ever imagined. To think that she would finally marry the man of her dreams, her destined soul mate filled her with both excitement and fear.

"I'm still amazed you got Son-kun to go through with it," Bulma commented.

"These flowers look so pretty. Birds of paradise… do you think that they're in season?" asked Chichi.

"Don't change the subject, Hon," Bulma clicked her tongue. "I'm just glad he remembered who you were before the upcoming Tournament! He's the nicest man on the planet! To think that all these years he thought a bride was a sort of food!"

"Thanks for your help setting him straight. Even though I DID kick his butt when he unceremoniously ran into me!" said Chichi with a blush.

"Would you call it romantic embarrassing or spring break embarrassing?" Bulma asked, flipping pages till she came across the order form.

"A bit of both," Chichi sighed.

"I remember. He'd been gone for three years on that special training he did with Kami. I recall you calling me out of the blue, asking if I'd heard anything from Goku, because people everywhere had gone on about him defeating King Piccolo," Bulma said.

"I tried to search for him myself to see if it was true that he really had finished his training, and if he still wanted to marry me, and that's what brought me to Master Roshi's to see if he was there," Chichi nodded.

"You were pissed beyond belief he didn't recognize you. Luckily, he realized his mistake when I almost kicked his butt at Master Roshi's place!"

"I'm grateful he agreed a promise was a promise. But he wanted to do things the 'right way'. I was so angry. But then my daddy came and found me and explained Son-kun wanted to date me first and go steady because Yamcha and Krillin told him that's how it was done," said Chichi. "So he's been staying close by our house for the past few months!"

"Yamcha? Sheesh," sighed Bulma.

"By the way, aren't you two still…"

"We broke up sort of," Bulma whispered.

"You never said THAT," Chichi groaned.

"Well, I DID get a call from him when I was at college. I saw him at the spring fling, but that stupid Pete Grignot had his hand on my ass, and Yamcha ran out before I could explain!" Bulma lamented. "Luckily my Dad called him and set him straight that I punched Pete soon afterwards.But that didn't help much."

"Wow," Chichi mumbled.

"Because then he ran away to train for the upcoming World Tournament. I wonder if it was a good or a bad thing it was postponed till FOUR years after the last one instead of three," she said.

"Goku and everyone were away for three years training, and then when they heard he was back six months before the tournament and seeing me, they all are going to meet up with us here for a reunion," Chichi nodded.

"You mean he's coming HERE? He probably hates me!"

"He'd never hate you! You two are destined to be together, just like Goku and I! Right?" Chichi said. "Or am I just being too hopeful?"

"I wish I could believe that. I wish he'd just come and whisk me away like Prince Charming," the blue haired beauty said.

"You and that 'Prince Charming' thing, honestly! Bulma, you know that the only princes around here are the sons of the King of the World, and they're all hardly anywhere near as handsome as Yamcha!" Chichi stuck her tongue out.

"True," Bulma shuddered. "My parents want me to get married! They keep pushing me to lean on Yamcha to propose. My dad says he's the only one who won't take advantage of me for my money. After all I'm the CEO to be of Capsule… and I'm getting my freedom in before I gotta take the reigns."

"When's that?"

"My dad will make me the Vice President when I graduate," she said with a chuckle. "I'm excited, and I know I can do it, but I'd really like someone to share it with. I guess I'm just expecting TOO much. A Capsule Corps Princess does want a Prince, but not someone who I can't stand!"

"We're all too addicted to fairy tales," Chichi giggled. "I'm a Princess too, but Goku's hardly prince charming. But he's a hunk!"

"You're lucky. He's one of my best friends you know. If you two weren't destined for each other, and I wasn't hopelessly in love with Yamcha…"

"You and Son-kun? I think you'd kill each other the first week!" Chichi giggled.

"You've been really good for him, Chi," said Bulma with a smile, holding her friend's hand. "Ever since he started taking you out, he's actually had manners that haven't gotten him thrown out of a restaurant."

"Amazing, huh?" Chichi grinned. "Sometimes I wonder what his parents were like…"

"Well, Son-kun doesn't know. He says his grandpa found him in the forest. So for all we know… they could be anyone!"

"Well he didn't just drop out of the sky Bulma. He had to come from somewhere," said Chichi with a chuckle.

"Knowing Goku, anything is possible," Bulma giggled back. "Now, let's see if we can get some orchids to go with those birds of paradise."

Watching his daughter and her best friend, the Ox King grinned. His daughter's dream was only months from coming true. She would finally marry the man she loved since they first met all those years ago. He exited the large house that had been built years after the fire had claimed their castle on Mt. Frypan. Crossing the vast meadow he noticed a distant cloud whirling past, and a very familiar ki.

"Hey there!" came Goku's voice soon afterward.

"Goku, I didn't expect to see you today? Come to see Chichi your bride to be?" he asked.

"Well actually," Goku said, bringing his cloud to levitate nearby. He hopped off, landing easily on his booted feet. As always, he wore the orange and blue martial arts gi given to him by Master Roshi. It was neatly patched in some places by Chichi. Since they'd been officially dating for a year, she often made clothing for her fiancée.

He still lived alone on Mt. Pauzo, miles away. Often, he'd stop by for dinner and a sparring match. When he wasn't frequenting their home he was training in the mountains or hunting for food with his friends. Krillin and he were always trading stories on the days Goku wasn't at his grandpa's home. Today however, something twisted Goku's features into a worried frown.

"What's wrong my boy?"

"Something bad's going on. I haven't told anyone this since I came back from training with Kami, but considering what's been going on, I've got to tell SOMEONE," said Goku, lowering his voice.

"You were away for three years. I've no doubt it was for some greater purpose," said Ox King.

"Since the tournament was postponed for a year later, I thought there would be time to spar with the other guys. Krillin and Yamcha have met back at Master Roshi's from their own training. They got the wedding invitations, and they're coming here today. I've got to think of what to say to them," he murmured.

"Has your mind changed?" Ox King asked him.

"I had promised to Kami I wouldn't reveal the true reason for my training, but he sent me a message in a dream that I have to. Apparently Piccolo had a son, and he's been spotted causing trouble these last four years. Kami knew he'd be at the Tournament and so I was training to be as strong as he was to challenge him," said Goku.

"Terrific," Ox King shivered. "No wonder you were away. But what good was it hiding that news from us, I know you promised Kami."

"I wondered if I should tell the others."

"You should," said Ox King. "They deserve to know."

"But that's not the worst thing," said Goku. "Something ELSE is happening that could cause an even GREATER threat. Yamcha's been staying with Master Roshi, and Krillin and him have been training. They called me to come join them, and had some terrible news."

"What? What could be worse?"

"Red Ribbon army's back to their old tricks," Goku frowned. "And if anything they're gonna be after me."

"Damn," Ox King mumbled. "So how much has been going on?"

"I've seen them in their bases and forts. An' I've been tracking them. Seems like so far they're hiding away. But I bet anything they're coming up with something NASTY. And there's something WORSE."

"Kami told me that the Red Ribbon Army was working on something nasty. He said something about weird things falling from the sky, and huge monsters. An' there were robots that the Red Ribbon army made back when we last fought them. So she figured I'd better tell you what's going on…"

"This won't stop the marriage I hope," mumbled Ox King. "She's waited a long time for this. It would break her heart to…"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I still wanna marry her… but…"

"Maybe we should have the wedding as soon as possible then. In case something awful happens. I can't stand thinking of my only daughter not being married when the worst happens. She needs a strong man to take care of her when I'm gone," Ox King reminded him.

"Mm hmm," Goku nodded. "If you think that's a good idea, then we probably should have the wedding soon. But I bet Bulma's gonna flip cause she's been working so hard to get things just right!"

"What was that? Are you out there, Goku?" called Chichi, rushing out to see him standing there with her father. Both had serious looks on their faces.

"Hi Chichi!" he smiled as she rushed over and caught him up in a hug. He clasped her close, giving her a tight squeeze that she loved so much.

"What's going on? Are you two up to something?" Chichi asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's nothing," Ox King said.

"Don't try and play games, dad. I can smell that you're keeping something from me. What's going on Goku?"

"Um how would you like to um… have the wedding sooner than later?" Goku asked quietly.

"Ohh, are you teasing me?" Chichi gasped.

"Nope. Your daddy and I figured why wait! Anything could happen," Goku shrugged, as he gave her his most cheerful smile.

"What's going on, Goku? I know you're playing games. Am I gonna have to tickle you to death?" Chichi said, digging her fingers into his ribs. He yelped and fell over under her assault.

"Hey, stop it! I can't STAND that!" he squealed, rolling over with her brushing her hands over his ribs and sides.

"C'mon, give in, will ya? I know the spots that make you squirm, so tell me!" Chichi told him sweetly, panting as her hair fell around her face.

"Maybe you should tell her Goku. I'm going to go indoors and leave you two alone," said Ox King as he slipped away.

"No, come on, that's not FAIR!" Goku laughed, panting from the sensation of her fingers sliding up and down his sides. She pinned him flat, straddling him as she slid her fingers under his gi. He glanced up at her dark hair falling messily from her bun, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she teased.

"You win, you win Chi!" he panted, hugging his sides. "I can't… whoa. Breathe!"

"Good boy," Chichi grinned, leaning down to remove her hands. Goku stared up at her, as she suddenly felt shy, freezing in place.

"Chi, are you OK? You're looking at me awfully funny," Goku said as he noticed the faint blush across her cheeks.

"You've been training a whole lot since we last saw each other…" she trailed off. "I guess I forgot how big and strong you are."

"Well I HAVE been putting in extra time at Master Roshi's," he blushed. "You sure you're OK?"

"You're not the only one staring," she panted as he suddenly blushed profusely.

"You're uh… your shirt's unbuttoned," he murmured, afraid to reach up and touch where several inches of skin were showing a nice view of her cleavage.

"I don't mind," she said.

"Jeez, I thought you were gonna flip out. Whenever Bulma has things unbuttoned and master Roshi points it out, she flips!"

"I'm not Bulma, silly!" Chichi huffed. "And you're certainly not Roshi." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her buttons. "And if you wanna button my shirt you can do it. Unless if you want it unbuttoned…"

"You um… you look different Chichi," he murmured. "And you smell really nice."

"My new perfume. You like it?" she asked. Goku's dark eyes looked up at her as he sat up partly, trailing his hand down over the curve of her breast. She gasped her eyes fluttering closed.

"Oops I'm sorry, I'm so damned clumsy," Goku cursed.

"No, I don't mind you touching me there. In fact, I liked it. It tickles," she said, grasping his large hand and putting it back on her breast. Goku blushed, then saw her slight smile. Whatever he was doing she liked, so why shouldn't he continue touch her?

"Is that okay?" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I liked it a lot," she smiled, pressing her forehead to his.

"I want to… I want to do something but not here," he gasped.

"I know. Why don't we go over into the bushes there and you can show me," Chichi said. "I promise I won't laugh."

"You sure you want to see?" he stated meekly.

"I want to see. I want to know everything about you because you're the man I love," Chichi told him, nipping his ear. Goku felt her twist off his lap, and then grab his hand to pull him up.

* * *

A long time later, Bulma heard Chichi shriek. She raced quickly outside to see what was wrong. Heart pounding, she raced out to see Goku and Chichi both concealed in the bushes. A loud laugh followed by kissing sounds from Goku radiated full of something that made her tingle. 

"Wait a minute," she gasped. "How in the hell could it…"

She tiptoed to the source of the noise, and peered through the bushes. Her jaw dropped when she saw her best friend locked in a passionate kiss with the Ox Princess. Their hands roamed over clothes, shyly exploring with gasps and murmurs. Chichi sat on Goku's lap, her lips moving over his, one hand buried in his mop of hair.

"I SO did not see that!" Bulma yelped as she rushed away as quickly as she could. Although they were only making out, she hardly expected a naive and innocent Goku to know anything about girls or kissing!

"What was that?" Goku asked, glancing up. "I thought I heard Bulma…"

"It was your imagination," Chichi laughed, pulling him back down. Goku shrugged, and returned to claim Chichi's lips in a kiss. He loved how this felt, one of the happiest sensations, like a good fight. Chichi was also happy, and it was something that felt good to both.

"Kami, they need to get a ROOM!" she lamented, trying to chase the mental image of an amorous Goku in the arms of Chichi out of her head. Yet it caused her to tingle with hunger of her own.

So intent was she that she crashed into something hard. "Yow!"

"Bulma, there you are!" laughed a familiar voice.

"Yami… Yamcha? What the HELL are you doing here!" she stammered, turning in his arms to glance up into his smiling face.

"That's a nice greeting for someone who hasn't seen you for a long time!" Yamcha pouted.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" she asked, stepping back.

"I can't be mad at you, babe," Yamcha said with a slow smile. "Damn you look so pretty… just like a princess…"

"You know just what to say, you flatterer," she groaned. "Oh damn…"

"Why are you panting, you OK?" he asked.

"I… it's just I never thought I'd see you again… I wanted you to know it wasn't my idea to…"

"I know babe, I know," Yamcha silenced her with a finger on her lips. He captured her in his arms, pulling her close to his body. Under his gi, she felt hard muscles.

"What happened to your face," she gasped, fingering the scars over his eye and cheek.

"I ran into a little problem a few months ago," he cringed. "Sorry it looks gross."

"It makes you look rugged, actually," Bulma licked her lips. "I missed you so much you stupid jerk! Why didn't' you WRITE ME!"

"Because somebody sent my letters back," Yamcha pouted; handing her a whole stack tied in a red ribbon.

"Oh Kami, I can't believe it! I forgot that I had told the post office to do that. Yamcha, I don't know HOW to tell you I'm sorry. I got so angry when you ran away to train, that I thought you'd forgotten about me! Now to see you here... I feel so lousy!"

"It's OK Bulma, I'm here now," Yamcha said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yamcha, I did miss you," she said, stroking his cheek.

"Same here. Nice to be missed. Where's Goku?"

"Uh… I'd rather not answer that. Can we um… take a walk?"

"Sure babe, there's so much I have to tell you," Yamcha said, taking his arm and wrapping hers around it. "But first…"

"What?" Bulma asked, nestling her bosom in her blue tube top beneath her jacket.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Yamcha breathed, leaning down to cup her cheek. She gasped as he covered her lips in a soft kiss that made her weak in the knees. While they had certainly kissed before, the touch of his lips on hers was like an electric shock. He fingered her blue hair, soft as silk, but now cropped around her cheeks like a boy's cut. It suited her, but he preferred it long and flowing and styled in the braid she had first worn it in so long ago.

"Wow," she mumbled, rubbing her lips where he had kissed them.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, stroking her soft blue hair. A loud cry alerted them, and Bulma flushed bright red.

"Was that Goku?"

"Yamcha, I um… I don't think we should go over there… I saw MORE than enough for one day…"

"What's going on…"

"Um… you know how Goku always seemed so clueless, well I think that he's learned a few things since we last saw him," Bulma yelped, tugging Yamcha away.

"Oh… Oh yeah, I see now," Yamcha chuckled, hearing something like two people giggling. His eyes traced the discarded clothes in the nearby bushes. Lightly, he grabbed Bulma's hand and followed her toward the Ox King's house.

* * *

Hours later, the Special Forces gathered in Master Roshi's home, on a small island they all knew well. Rather than stay in the wilderness, it seemed simpler to use Kame House as a central meeting point. Everyone knew how to get there, and it was a potent reminder to many of those who had trained there, that they meant business. Master Roshi and the Ox King had talked seemingly for hours over beer and the occasional interruptions from Goku and Krillin. Then Yamcha and Bulma arrived in mid evening, completing the group.

"Goku told you, didn't he?" asked Yamcha as he sat down in the living room of Kame house. He had taken Bulma with him, following the Ox King.

She sat down next to Yamcha, holding his hand tightly as she saw Goku and Chichi nearby, their faces fraught with worry. Master Roshi was trying to keep his eyes off both girls to the chagrin of Yamcha, who glared at the martial arts master.

"What are we up against?" asked Bulma.

"The Red Ribbon Army," said Master Roshi. "Very powerful, and very dangerous."

"I thought I'd wiped them out, but I was wrong," Goku pipped up.

"Wait a minute, how's this possible?" inquired Bulma.

"You've been out of it for a while babe. I've seen them pass through my desert when I was training with lots of strange equipment. But I didn't wanna worry you at college while I was training for the Tournament next month," said Yamcha.

"Oh man," Krillin groaned, hugging his knees. "I thought they were history. What happened, Goku?"

"That's what we'd ALL like to know," said Master Roshi. "Somehow they've survived, and it's up to us to keep an eye on things."

"And that's not all that's bad," interjected Goku.

"I'm not sure I'm liking ANY of this. What could be worse?" Bulma breathed. Yamcha squeezed her hand tightly, swallowing hard.

"That's just it babe. There have also been sightings of King Piccolo… but he's keeping himself in the desert. I didn't want to think it was possible…"

"Piccolo! Oh hell!" Bulma gasped.

"He's able to hide his true power, even from me," Master Roshi said, turning to face them all. He lifted his eyes from the level of Bulma's chest, then stared at the Ox King.

"I've heard rumors," the Ox King nodded grimly.

"You said Baba told you this?" said Krillin. "Are you sure?"

"You heard it yourself," Master Roshi glared at him. "She's rarely wrong."

"What did she see?"

"Terrible things. A big battle with King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon army, side by side fighting with terrible things. Strange new inventions and warriors we haven't even seen," Master Roshi said.

"She's more right then she knows," Goku told them. "I had been sworn to secrecy by Kami, but last night he told me that I have to tell you."

"What Goku?" asked Krillin.

"Why I've been away training for three years before this," said Goku. "I've been training to fight Piccolo's son in this next Tournament. Kami knew that this would happen but he swore me to secrecy till now because he didn't' want to cause panic. But because of the Red Ribbon army, he figured we all should know the truth."

"That monster had a SON?" gasped Bulma.

"Looks like it," said Yamcha grimly. "Just when things couldn't possibly get worse."

"Piccolo's bad enough. Now how could they come back?" asked Chichi quietly.

"Androids," expressed Bulma darkly. "They might have built some sort of robot like they did before. Remember number 8?"

"Yes," Goku nodded.

"Oh man, you mean more tin cans?" Krillin yelped.

"There might be more than one. All this was going to happen very soon, according to Baba," Master Roshi frowned. "And that means we've got to be ready for anything…"

"What about the wedding?" Bulma asked.

"That's another thing Bulma. We need your help to get Chichi and Goku married as soon as possible," said Yamcha.

"Oh… but it's not going to be easy," Bulma swallowed hard.

"You know people in town. I figured your parents could help get someone to perform the ceremony," said Ox King. "Don't' worry about the expense…"

"But all the plans we made!" Bulma wailed. "My mom's gonna flip!"

"You could get married at Capsule, right?" Yamcha demanded.

"Yes, but so much to do," Bulma sighed. "I've gotta call my mom. But…"

"Have we told Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu?" asked Krillin. "Maybe they can help!"

"They're not far away," Master Roshi nodded. "They'll stay in the mountains and see if there's anything suspicious there. And Krillin and I will keep an eye on the coast."

"I'll keep an eye in the desert," said Yamcha. "When I'm not protecting you, Bulma."

"That's very sweet of you, but there IS a security system at Capsule," said Bulma with a sigh.

"He's right. You should keep close to Yamcha," said Goku. "I don't want you hurt."

"How close?" teased Oolong, who had been sitting in on the conversation but was too afraid to chime in.

"Shut up you pervert!" Bulma yelled, bopping him on the head.

"Um," Yamcha blushed.

"I guess you could stay at Capsule. We still have your old room," Bulma told him.

"OK," he nodded. "But who's going to watch the desert?"

"My dad can build spy bots, silly," Bulma squeezed his hand. "And there's Puar and Oolong…"

"Don't forget Yo-yo brain," put in Krillin.

"Yaijerobe? No way. He's just going to run the other way!" Yamcha groaned.

"How soon is the wedding to be?" Bulma asked.

"How about this Sunday?" asked Goku.

"We've got lots of work to do. You'd better come and stay with us at Capsule Chichi, Son-kun. I'm not chasing you down for a tuxedo fitting," Bulma glared at them.

"OK, no problem," Goku nodded. Chichi agreed, laying her head on Goku's shoulder. His arm draped around her comfortably, prompting Bulma to snuggle closer to Yamcha. To her delight, the desert bandit gave her shoulders a squeeze with his arm sliding around them.

"We'll get you married, no problem Goku," said Yamcha.

"Well, I was thinking maybe it would be better if you were the best man," Krillin said.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"It works out well, since Bulma's the maid of honor… if you don't mind Goku," said Chichi.

"Are you sure Krillin?" asked Goku.

"Hey, shucks I don't mind. Besides, you guys look better up there," he chuckled. Bulma nodded, and saw Yamcha's blush. Something jingled around her neck, and Yamcha saw the gold locket hanging between her breasts with a joyful skipping of his heart.

"Still, we'll take all the help we can get," said Master Roshi. "So, are we agreed?"

"Goku, do you think you should ask Kami what he thinks, again?" asked Chichi quietly. "If he knew this was going to happen?"

"He says that we all must do what we think is right. It WAS my choice to tell you of the threat of Piccolo Jr. And that we have to stand together to face him, but also whatever might come," Goku stated.

Everyone nodded. A silent agreement was forged, and the warriors all parted to make their various arrangements. Yamcha followed Bulma outside to where her hovercraft was parked. She didn't let go of his hand, and felt happy that he was there again.

"Just follow us on nimbus, and we'll get you there in no time," Bulma said to Goku and Chichi. "Do you want to ride with us?"

"I'll be there soon, don't worry," Ox King nodded. "I just have to get a few things together. Go ahead kids…"

"OK," nodded Goku, helping Chichi to climb onto Nimbus. The two youths knelt side by side, waiting for Yamcha and Bulma to prepare the hovercraft. Krillin tugged his backpack, throwing it into the cargo hold as he jumped in to the rear seat behind Yamcha and Bulma.

"We'll call later!" he shouted to Master Roshi, waiting there with Ox King. Soon the hovercraft shot off to West City, followed by the golden shimmer of Nimbus.


	2. Four Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons Chapter 2

By Trynia Merin

A/N: Thanks to the email of one of my readers I realized this part and the chapter before were unclear. So I broke this into two separate chapters.

* * *

As events unfolded on Chikyuu, something far more sinister than even the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo was taking form. Hurtling towards the small system from the depths of space was an even greater threat that none had anticipated. It took the form of four warriors suspended in the depths of cryogenic sleep. Four space pods drifted in the vast star studded nothingness. 

A beeping noise in each pod caused the occupants to blink awake, followed by a hiss of suspension gas. In all four of the pods, the computer grated in Saiyan to rouse whoever was there to listen. Slowly, the third class scout named Raditz blinked, peering into the clearing mists. Just in his right ear, he heard a harsh voice grating.

"You awake, Whelp?" asked the bald one, named Nappa, from his pod. A four way voicelink was established among the four pods so all four Saiyans could talk amongst themselves.

"Yes, I hear you. Are we in proximity?" asked the long-haired occupant, named Raditz from his pod.

"Not too long now before we meet up with the Androni. Turles said they'd be on the major gas planet Xanax orbiting that red giant," echoed a female voice, that of Cabernet, Nappa's mate.

"Are you quite certain that this information will be worth losing four viable worlds?" inquired Raditz, frowning at his display.

"We'll be landing to regroup, and stretch our legs. Then we'll see what's what," Nappa said. "In about two hours."

"What's going on," put in another voice fuzzily, that of Tomic.

"Tomic, are you all right?" Raditz asked.

"I feel dizzy… I guess it's the suspension gas," said Tomic.

"You get used to it, girl," spoke Nappa's mate, Cabernet. "Relax, we'll be landing soon, and you can get some training in."

"XANAX's moon is class D, with a viable atmosphere but low gravity," commented Tomic. "Raditz, how far till…"

"We're at ten light years distance. We've come a good portion of the way across the spiral arm of Sagittarius," Raditz answered. "And I know you hate enclosed spaces. But it won't be long."

"Thank the Legendary," Tomic mumbled.

Sighing, Raditz prepared himself for the inevitable crashing of entry. He curled his hands around the large handles of the pod's framework. The gravity well of the large gaseous giant exerted its pull. Raditz saw the red, dreary radiation of what the locals called Barnard's star coming into view. At least that is what Tomic would call it.

"I hope you're all right," Raditz mumbled, glancing at Tomic's pod gleaming only a parsec away from his. Together, they raced over the rings of the giant, hurtling towards their predetermined course on a large icy body blowing into view. Reddish rays gleamed on the pale luminescent surface, twinkling with lights here and there.

Raditz peered at the computer file on the screen of the control panel in front of him, realizing that what he was seeing was an Androni research base. A schematic of the solar system blinked onto his computer screen. Apparently, the marker positioned the gas giant, and their planet of interest was a small greenish blue world that was further into the system. Energy readings amounted to at least one billion life forms. From the blinking light, he read the name "Coadama." Another press of the keys showed various life forms, of which the dominant was a felinoid creature not unlike an Idsarjin.

"This should prove interesting," Raditz said.

"Take a good look. That planet there has a reptile dysfunction," joked Cabernet. "That's my task."

"You just like the fact that they have some technology to blow up," Nappa laughed harshly. "It's up to you to exterminate a few lizards while I get to eat some calamari on Oceanus."

"That world which is predominantly 90 percent ocean?" asked Raditz. "You were ALWAYS frigging wet. What's my task?"

"The next system over in Alpha Centauri has a habitable world… you'll see the file there," stated Cabernet. Raditz tracked down the report and found out they were bipedal lizard creatures, who called their world Aztec.

"Hmm, pre industrial technology, no spaceflight. Have knowledge of astronomy and rudimentary space flight. Their specialties are gathering ki for mental blasts, and knowledge of manipulating geological faults with their science. Interesting, but I should find it fun. Do the Mantissans want it cleared?" asked Raditz.

"No, they want the inhabitants' wealth of Aurites," said Nappa.

"So it's a plunder and strip job. What about the natives?" questioned Raditz.

"They want them as a labor force. I say it's a waste of time," Nappa told them.

"One billion lizards could be a good slave base," spoke Tomic.

"Getting ready to land," said Cabernet, interrupting the four-way dialogue. "I've got clearance from First Minister Petra of the Androni Council."

"Hope she's better looking than that dried out husk Brecchus. He's absolutely disgusting looking," Nappa grunted.

"We aren't here to screw them, we're here to perform hostile takeovers for them," Raditz grumbled.

"I know," Tomic answered quietly.

* * *

Four pods streaked down with long white smoke tails trailing behind them. They curved over the vast fields of ice, approaching a large complex of domes and pyramidal structures. Already their customers were tracking the four pod's movements with their survelance cameras, and had assembled a party to come out to meet them. In the main landing complex the party consisting of two Androni, tall fair beings with perfect features and dressed in foil robes were flanked by cybernetic guards. 

A redheaded humanoid wrapped her veil skirt around her, and turned to the tall humanoid male next to her, who had silvery gray hair and long blue robes. "Do try and be less impetuous, Petra. You are only new to this after all. You must comport yourself with dignity."

"Minister Brecchus, must we use these… apes to do this job? The Mechnateck are more than equal to the task!"

"We don't' want to lose our bargaining chip. Let the Saiyans do the work they are so good at. They have sent four of their best operatives. It won't be long before we have the laboratory space we so desperately need…"

"Very well, sir," she nodded. "Maagnyl, Marchyl, accompany me. You will be security detail. You'll show the Saiyan guests to their quarters."

"They're landing now," said a small droid unit.

"I'm counting on you ladies. Petra, Vargas. Mind your superior Fiona," said Brecchus.

"I'm sure there won't be a problem," said Fiona Dharlynn, a middle-aged Androni with gold, gleaming eyes and blue and white streaked hair.

"Understood. As soon as I meet with them, I will hand authority of the project over to Fiona. You'll be our Councils' representation," said Brecchus.

"Shall we?" Fiona asked her counterpart. She was chief research scientist on the Barnard system, ready and eager to clear Aztec and claim its jungles as well as its inhabitants for the genetics research she craved.

* * *

Within minutes, the four pods landed on the large bowl shaped spaceport. Steam hissed off the round metallic surface of each craft. Not too far away, the two Androni watched the landing flanked their Cybernetic security guards. Metallic silver glistened over dark AE spandex, as the large massive figures impassively watched over their artificial android bosses. Graced with high battle mental powers, the Androni were brains encased in perfect artificial bodies that knew no pain or fatigue of flesh. That was for the Cybernam, the third class to ponder. The Mechnateck were the droids that scurried about, building the research base that would soon welcome its cargoes of raw materials. 

Out of the two closest pods, crawled armored figures. The most imposing was bald, his mustache curving over his sneering lips. Petra recognized him as the one called Nappa. Next to him, a tall statuesque female with broad shoulders exited her pod, having bent over double to get in. This was Cabernet. Herlong black braid hung behind the spiky Mohawk, sticking up like a rooster's comb on her otherwise baldhead. White armor gleamed in the pink sunlight filtering through the thin atmosphere.

Then, two other figures came out of their pods; obviously the ones Nappa had said were Raditz and the fourth member of their team, Tomic. Raditz long hair trailed down his massive shoulders and gleaming gold and black armor as he straightened up, then moved over to the other pod. He tapped on it, until it opened its semicircular hatch. Reaching in, he grasped the hand of the fourth Saiyan, a female who was barely half Nappa's height.

Petra and the others turned their attention to the two younger warriors. A smile crossed Petra's face when she saw that the female wore armor almost identical in design to her mate's. Although she was much shorter, she was well muscled and stocky, but not overly fat as some Saiyans she had seen. Large breasts and large hips curved under the massive black and brown armored breastplate. On her left upper arm and left upper thigh, gleamed a copper-hued ring, identical in position to that of Raditz's. Her own spiky hair fluffed out in a riotous cloud around the top of her head, while further spikes hung straight down her back, ending between her shoulders blades. Brown eyes darted back and forth, taking in all the surroundings with trepidation.

"Are you all right, Private?" whispered her mate Raditz, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be. The air is so thin," Tomic panted.

"Come let's meet our employers. We'll be staying her a few days till we recuperate and train a bit," Raditz rumbled, his dark eyes gleaming with pride, as they always did when he regarded his mate.

"Lieutenant Commander Nappa, and Lieutenant Cabernet at your service," Nappa said, dropping into a crouch with one hand over his breast, the other outstretched.

"Indeed, it's good to see you again. Petra has been briefed on your identities," Brecchus nodded, folding his arms across the metallic blue brocade of his clothes. His skin was a pale orange, while Petra's was golden. Silver eyes beheld Nappa, his metallic silver hair ghostlike while his perfectly proportioned body would put most Saiyan males to shame.

"You've been good customers in the past. Do you have the requested information?" asked Nappa.

"May I mention them in front of your two partners?" inquired Petra.

"This is Sergeant Raditz, and his mate Private Tomic," replied Cabernet.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady," said Raditz, kissing the hand that Petra extended. Tomic nodded with a somber frown, bumping her forehead under Fiona, then Petra's outstretched hands.

"You've grown since I last saw you? And your new mate?" Brecchus said.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"She's quite lovely, for a Saiyan. Congratulations my dear," said Brecchus.

"I am anxious to complete this new assignment," Tomic voiced. Raditz nodded, putting his hand on the small of her back. She kept close to him, warily eyeing the Cybernam with her liquid brown eyes.

"You'll be quite interested to find that one of the worlds we desire in trade happens to be a place where you sent one of your other associates, Sergeant," said Petra brightly.

"Kakkarot I believe was his name," Brecchus spoke, handing the electronic slate to Raditz.

"My thanks. Is he alive?"

"We don't dare explore to find out. That planet is teaming with six billion life traces. Their technology is such that they have rudimentary space flight. But their weakness is that there are several warring factions that prevent unification, unlike Aztec, Oceanus, or Coadama," said Fiona Dahrlyn.

"You would be well suited for Oceanus, Lieutenant Commander Nappa. The object of interest is located there, if you have the wherewithal to claim it, and deliver the planet free of clutter," said Brecchus.

"I want Oceanus cleared. Do what you want with the inhabitants," Brecchus said to Nappa. "Considering they are a palpable threat. They have the power to bend ki."

"All the more reason to eliminate them," Nappa nodded.

"And your lovely mate will see to Coadama, as we discussed?" asked Brecchus.

"Yes," she nodded. "This would do well for planting a new tree for our Commander. He needs rich soil for the Shinseiju fruit to grow to their full potential."

"Then you should leave a few of the life forms alive. Clear the weak ones and leave enough for critical mass," said Nappa.

"We are aware of your Commander's energy needs. That particular world is rich in mineral stocks so it could be a mining colony one you're done," voiced Brecchus. "If you take my suggestion with consideration to your particular talents."

"You'll also see that one of the Saiyan scouts was seen alive there, in captivity," said Fiona. "He is known to you?"

"He was my nephew, named Romaine . My brother Merlot will be glad to know if he's alive or dead," Cabernet mumbled.

"Unfortunately, we don't know if that's the case. However, a Saiyan life form was detected. Every unit sent there was decimated by the fierceness of the inhabitants. A radiation belt around the planet makes communication difficult," explained Brecchus.

"Raditz comes recommended for this task," Petra said, handing him two slates. "And you said your mate would take the other?"

"She will search for Kakarot on the third planet of the yellow dwarf. Studying civilizations is her interest and she has experience in such matters. We can sell Tomic's information that she gathers to the Library at Archalisei. She can assess to see if there is any wealth. Then she will convince Kakkarot to come and join us," Raditz said.

"Excuse me I have a question," Tomic cut in.

"Yes?" asked Petra.

"Do you wish the planets cleared of all life forms? I have the desire to study them first," said Tomic.

"A scientist?" questioned Fiona, smiling at Tomic who was standing beside her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't like killing… exterminating without a good reason…"

"You value raw material for research. I like your attitude. We should have more like her, Brecchus," Fiona voiced.

"If you find the inhabitants of your assigned world are capable of being trained, you could derive additional profit by delivering at least one million units for processing," said Brecchus. "Was that what you had in mind, Private?"

"I saw the humanoid creatures. Surely they are servants?" expressed Tomic. "If the world I'm assigned to has a large population, they would make good slaves."

"You're correct. I think you chose your mate well, Sergeant," Petra licked her lips. "I like this one. She's quite logical."

"Very well, you have the contracts. Do you accept? In return, it is guaranteed that your special request will be fulfilled. Pending the delivery of three of the four worlds," said Brecchus.

"Be sure to send any artifacts, minerals, and technology to us for processing. And the strongest beings for a labor force," said Petra. "Like your mate here said."

"We prefer those that look like us," explained Fiona.

"I'm sure you're hungry and tired after your long trip. Rest a while and then take what you need for your trips," said Brecchus. "Our servants will show you to a place you can train and eat…Marchyl, escort Nappa and his mate. Maagnyl, you direct these two. We will meet tomorrow morning," said Petra.

"You won't be disappointed," Nappa spoke as he grinned. He curled his arm around Cabernet, and guided her after their Cybernam guard. Tomic clung to Raditz's hand, her face stern. Petra nodded to her as Fiona moved close.

"You might want to stop by my laboratory and see my research, if your mate allows it later," Fiona told Tomic.

"I'd like that," replied Tomic with a nod.

"You may do so soon. After we spar," Raditz purred, leaning down to nip her ear. Quietly, Tomic let him lead her away.

"She's different then I'd expect that one to pick," Petra mumbled.

"You noticed it too? Her mental energy isn't completely Saiyan. I surmise she must be a half blood," said Fiona.

"Perhaps she was the daughter of an Idsarjin and a Saiyan. A Hybrid. There are a few of those considering their lack of females. But as long as they do their job," said Petra.

"It will be good to not sully our hands dealing with the splinter group on Oceanus. Nappa will obliterate them. And in turn he'll take away an even greater threat."

"You mean to say he really IS there?" Petra whispered.

"He is. A very high life reading, though dormant. And whatever of the three planets they don't destroy and deliver to us will be his own playground," said Fiona.

"You must admit that we could turn this situation to our advantage. Since we helped their Prince, mayhap he could prove a valuable ally against those that oppose us. Think, with them working for us we could add many more planes to Mantissan control," Petra enthused.

"We must be careful. If their ruler finds out about this little contract, our whole empire could be in peril," Petra was about to speak but Fiona hissed for silence. "You know as well as I do that the hulking mindless brute who claims to be Master of all Saiyans is a threat to Andron supremacy."

"That's why it's so beautiful. Their Prince of All Saiyans will need a mate. And if one of us should chose to unite with him…"

"Mating with a monkey? They are powerful, but they're disgusting to think of… and you're an artificial life form!"

"So? They gestate their young in tanks like we do. All I need is a suitable donor cell, and we can combine our prime Cybernam genes with his. And we'd have all the power we need, plus blood sworn alliance," said Petra.

"True. You are clever when you aren't thinking of low class sexual satisfaction," Fiona snorted, watching the Saiyans entering the training complex.


	3. Rescuing Prince Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

A/N: Thanks to the email of one of my readers I realized this part and the chapter before were unclear. So I broke this into two separate chapters.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Raditz had just landed on the planet supposedly cleared by Nappa and Cabernet, only to find something horrible had gone wrong. He had finished his transaction on Aztec and collected two million Aurites for the completed job, plus a few slaves to send back when Nappa's distress call reached him. It took Raditz a week to reach him in the pod, and when it finally landed, he had emerged to a wasteland of bodies.

Now he looked over the vast oceans that covered ninety percent of the planet. What amazed Raditz was the presence of grey choking smoke in the atmosphere when he first cracked open his hatch. He coughed; glad his Saiyan lungs could filter out the ash and particulate matter. Fires billowed up from patches of oil slicks bobbing here and there. Raditz's pod floated lazily on the dense oceans, and he managed to push it to the beach nearby. Waterlogged bodies washed up with the advancing tide lapping at his toes. Sand was stained green and black with ichors and bodily fluids.

Raditz shouldered the canister of the Prince's belongings he had so carefully preserved. Armor, a scouter, and new garments were neatly packed away with vials of Saibamen for the Prince's training. Clutching it under one arm, he barked orders to the pod to seal itself. Then he rocketed into the polluted air, hacking as he went. A thin sheen of gold ki enveloped him, and he shot over the thick blanket of clouds. Once above them he saw the vast ocean through the gaps. As far as the horizon, he saw the grey streaks of oil. The atmosphere surged with billows of flame from here and there, as the cheap petroleum used by the Ocean-jins burst into fire one after the other.

Artificial reefs built of concrete and steel lay twisted and broken. Across his scouter bleeped the homing signal, Nappa's battle power of 23000. Apparently, he had kicked it up a notch. Unfortunately, the planet's moon had been blown to dust. Raditz could tell by the new ring of particles settling into orbit around the vast blue grey sphere.

"Great Oozaru, this is overkill," Raditz shuddered. While he was hardened against major damage, wholesale slaughter made even his stomach turn. Even though Raditz had decimated many planets, he usually gave the inhabitants a chance to surrender first. His standard proof of loyalty was the sacrifice of one hundred inhabitants piled up in groups of fives by the major leaders. Then, he would decide if the indigenous people deserved death at his hand or life as slaves if requested by his employer.

Some employers wanted no native life forms, so he would start by destroying the cities first. With a quick series of explosions peppering major population centers, Raditz disintegrated major cities. The explosions killed swiftly and cleanly. If two warring factions fought one another, he would play one against the other to kill each other, and then confront the survivors. If there were nuclear weapons, he would disarm them and let them destroy each other like civilized beings while he watched. Then the victors died a warrior's death. This had been Aztec's fate.

However, this was wholesale slaughter, Nappa's trademark. Unfortunately, the planets seas swarmed with bodies and trash. Rubble lined the beaches with the faint tentacled bodies of the Squiddoids. They lived both beneath the surface and in the land cities. Two factions existed. The terrestrials in their carapaces versus the water breathers. If he had been on the case, he would have given superior strength to the warriors who fought without devices so they could wipe out their enemies. Then he would wipe the victors out in a vast hunt.

"Idiots! This planet isn't fit for ANYTHING!" Raditz cursed. He always was careful to leave the natural resources of whatever planet he purged in good condition. Clearing the 'vermin' often meant the intelligent beings. The wildlife he ALWAYS left intact. Then came the job of putting whoever was left to clean up the pollution they had dumped into their habitats.

"Great Legendary what happened?" Raditz wondered, punching his scouter's buttons. "Nappa, Cabernet, can you read me?"

"Raditz! Thank Father Oozaru! We have found the Prince's suspension pod. Lock in on our signal and bring the armor with you!" cried Nappa urgently over the voicelink.

"What's happened? This planet is a wasteland! WHY? You know they won't pay us if it's polluted by our takeovers!" Raditz bellowed, pacing around the beach. He kicked the trash and bodies littering the beautiful white sand in disgust.

"Vermin!" Raditz further cursed. "You can't even take care of your own planet. Good thing we're taking it off your hands."

"Raditz! Get here as fast as you can! They have betrayed us! The contract's off!" Nappa gritted ugently, static marring his reply.

"How?" Raditz demanded.

"Petra has killed Brecchus. As soon as I landed, they knew I was coming. They attacked me but I did my best to slaughter them… then Cabernet…" Nappa trailed off.

"I was tricked as well! The planet I tried to clear was already worthless. The inhabitants had destroyed themselves with neutron bombs. It is riddled with radiation. Quick! We need you! There's too many of them!" Cabernet's voice blared now, overtop of Nappa's.

"Worthless after all," Raditz lamented. "What a waste of a good planet."

Once he landed on the main continent, he blasted inland. Vast armies lay strewn with broken land tanks and amphibious boats. He saw the telltale scorch marks that bore witness to an Oozaru form letting full with his powers. Hadn't Nappa learned how to generate artificial moonlight?

"No," mumbled Raditz. It would have to work if they were to rescue their comrades.

In a vast circle marked with a trench two Saiyans blasted the waves of remaining Ocean-jin troops back. The water breathers marched up in ranks, their bubbling aqualungs hooked to the vast goldfish bowls covering each tentacled head. Nappa's armor was pitted and cracked. Corpses, some of them half eaten by the look of them, were piled into makeshift barricades. Two space pods were huddled, with a large regeneration tank partly shielded on two sides by a ruined wall. Further inland, he saw the spires of what had once been the capital city of the land dwellers, smoking and charred.

"Saturday CRUSH!" Raditz bellow, lobbing a purple sphere to blast his way through to them. Cabernet backed away towards the regeneration capsule, containing the body of the priceless treasure. At the center were Nappa and Cabernet, fighting for their lives against a full-armed battalion of Ocean-jin armed with Androni mind amplifiers. Raditz threw himself in the fray, cutting through the waves of troops. He reached the two Saiyans, closing ranks around the space pod.

"What's going on?" Raditz yelled.

"Took you long enough!" Cabernet gasped, holding her left side. Blood stained her hand as Nappa held back the army in a wide ring. He spat a huge blast into them, causing them to scatter like ripples caused by a falling rock in a pool.

Raditz, dropping to a landing gasped, "What's going on?"

"Nappa, hold them off, I'll show him," Cabernet gasped, pulling him inside. Nappa hurled another megaton blast, and then bellowed to the newly sprouted line of Saibamen. There were only ten left, and they were already tearing their way into the encroaching armies.

In the shelter of the ruined walls, Cabernet crouched, rubbing her hand over the main bubbled dome of the regen tank. With his face hooked up to a mask, the young Prince's eyes were closed as if in peaceful sleep. "They had him in this fortress. Nappa broke in, but then they all started attacking."

"What went wrong?" Raditz whispered, setting down the canister of the prince's things.

"Get it open, and revive him. Then get him the HELL away from here while I hold them off. We've been betrayed!" Cabernet shouted.

"Right!" Raditz nodded, punching buttons on the side of the suspension capsule.

"AS I said before, we were betrayed. The world I was sent to purge was already a wasteland. The two surviving bands of people were blowing each other to shreds. There is little left. It's just as bad as Arlia was…"

"Damn it," Raditz cursed. He stabbed buttons on the regen tank's mechanism.

"I'm glad you know what the hell you're doing. Guess your old man taught you some science after all!"

"Shut up. I've started the revivification sequence, but it will be at least another thirty minutes before it disengages and it's safe to take him out," Raditz mumbled.

"When I came here it was in the nick of time. Nappa and I have been holding out here. We managed to keep them back for two months, but they kept attacking. First with their monsters, then with some crack troops. They took out some of our Saibamen, and we have been eating the dead. They taste HORRIBLE," Cabernet made a face, spitting out whatever she was chewing on.

"Drek. It only took two months for me to clear Aztec. They gave up, and I called Turles to get the survivors. The tree's almost ready for harvesting. Then I got your distress call and only just landed a few minutes ago. What should we do?"

"You bring the prince around. I will do what I can to help get Nappa and me out of here. If we don't make it, you have to take charge of the Prince…" Cabernet said. Reaching at her belt, she threw him several psycho chrome discs.

"What are these?" Raditz asked.

"Discs to bring him up to speed. In addition, we have tried to contact that mate of yours, but these bastards on Mantissa set up a scrambler that will not let us get anything through. It took some ingenuity to get to your scouter!"

"Damn it all," Raditz cursed. At last, the revivification clicked into halfway. All around them the screams of the dying resounded.

"Stay here," Cabernet barked. She rushed out again to plant the last vial of Saibamen that Raditz handed her from his emergency kit. Soon another line of green warriors sprouted, marching into the fray to be blown away.

"These are Mantissan devices," Nappa yelled. "Get the Prince to safety, whelp! You gotta go NOW! To the ruins! While you have a chance!"

Fluid drained out from around the Prince's prone body. Reaching in, Raditz grabbed the semiconscious figure and rocketed away from the fray at top speed. He knew that it would take precious time for the Prince to come out of his suspended animation. Cabernet and Nappa were buying it for him.

* * *

A half hour later, Raditz blasted his way towards a larged ruined palace looming ahead. Gently Raditz cradled the sopping wet body of his Prince against his chest, while holding the canister of belongings at his hip. Wildly, he glanced about, his scouter ready to beep at the sign of any enemy. Fortunately, no battle powers existed inside. He landed, rushing to the entrance. The large metallic gates were ajar. He kicked the door open, and then shoved the latch down with his elbow. Quickly, he rushed through the various chambers.

At last, he found a suitable place to hole up and get to work. In the cover of a small building, he discovered sleeping chambers. Most of the furniture remained intact. Into the central bedchamber, he carried the Prince, noting the vast canopied bed laid untouched. Piles of discarded clothes and scattered bits of treasure gleamed in the ghostly grey light seeping in from the high set windows.

Raditz dropped the canister. Carefully he strode over to the vast bed, and set the Prince down on it. Wet oozing fluid puddled into the soft sheets. He propped Vegeta's head and shoulders up with one of the cushions that were made of a natural spongy material. When he was satisfied the Prince was comfortable, he turned back to the canisters. Raditz opened up the cases of armor and other effects needed.

Upon a low table he cleared of food dishes he arranged a gleaming white breastplate with gold shoulder flashes. Next to it, he placed an armored skirt, and a set of gloves. Neatly folded was the AE suit that went underneath, one-size fits all. Spotless white boots were set next to a top of the line scouter, straight out of Bardock's workshop.

"Wonder what they got to eat around here," he mumbled. Raditz scouted the area for any foodstuffs. Minutes later, he returned with containers of emergency rations and a set of gold encrusted dishes. Painstakingly, he set them out on the table by the armor, judging what was safe to eat. The Prince would be ravenous when he came around.

As Raditz continued preparing the food, his ears twitched as he heard a low groan. His dark haired head swirled around to behold the small figure stirring on the bed. Slowly, Raditz tiptoed forwards, hoping not to startle the Prince, because his scouter bleeped with the upsurge of battle power. "Ten thousand. Low for him, but promising," Raditz mumbled in respect.

Gradually, the young prince opened his dark eyes, his face twisting into a scowl. Snapping boldly upright the Saiyan no Ouji leapt to his feet, then stumbled on the vast bed. A blue sphere of energy was thrown from his hand, crashing inches from where Raditz dropped to his knees.

"Sire! It is me! You're safe!" Raditz shouted, averting his gaze.

"Where… what's going on!" the Prince rasped, rubbing his eyes. Vegeta plopped down on the side of the bed, holding his stomach. The momentary burst of adrenaline petered out, leaving him weakened again.

Raditz rose from his crouch, rushing over to kneel immediately before his master. He reached for Vegeta's shaking hand, rubbing it over his widow's peak covered forehead. "Sire, you're awake! And not a moment too soon!"

"Who's there? I demand to know what's going on!" the Prince rasped, shakily sitting up. Fluid dripped down from his torn garments. His crest of dark hair fell haphazardly around his face.

"Nappa and Cabernet have rescued you. They're facing some obstacles. I'm trying to protect you till you recover," Raditz said as Vegeta wobbly stood up. Although his inclination was to help the young ruler, he knew the Prince was very proud, so he backed away.

Shakily the Prince staggered forwards, then braced himself on his guard's shoulders. Slowly he pushed himself up to stand while Raditz remained crouched. "Get me up, idiot," he mumbled, indicating Raditz was free to help him stand on his own.

"I know you don't want help so I…" Raditz stammered, afraid of what might happen if he insulted the young ruler. Fortunately, Vegeta was more than willing to let him lead him over to a nearby chair sitting before the table he had set.

"What's been going on? How long have I been out? Damn it!" Vegeta shouted at him. Although he was a diminutive Saiyan, his body crackled with terrible blue ki at that moment. It evaporated the fluid from him before he sat down.

Raditz draped a salvaged blanket around his master. He said quietly, "Easy sire you've been asleep for two years standard. Much has happened. This scouter's been programmed to beam the information into your mind. And I've fresh armor for you there and food."

"Humph, I see. Well, at least someone has some sense around here," the Prince mumbled, rapidly devouring what was set before him. Between bites, he glared expectantly at his soldier, who waited for leave to speak.

"Well, what's going on? That fool Paragus will have much to answer for. Where's Freeza?"

"Slain at Brolli's hand," said Raditz, sitting Indian style before the Prince's table.

"Bastard! He denied me my revenge! Where is the traitor now?" the Prince cursed, leaping to his feet. Dishes scattered as he slammed his fist down.

"On Alvegasei," said Raditz. "The new home world."

"I see. So where are Nappa, and the others?"

"Only a few are loyal to you. Myself, Commander Turles, Sub commander Nappa, his family, and mine," said Raditz. "And all of their crew. But there are none others we know of now."

"You'll be rewarded for your loyalty, make no mistake. But those who did this to me shall pay dearly," the Saiyan no Ouji growled.

"I will be pleased to slay them with my own hands as you command," Raditz nodded.

"Brave and loyal as always, even if you are somewhat literal minded. A pity your father's intelligence didn't grace you completely. But no matter," sighed Vegeta. He snatched the blue bodysuit from the table, and began to pull it on.

Quickly, he donned the chest plate, and then stamped his feet into the gold-toed boots. As he dragged on the gloves, he saw Raditz punching buttons on his scouter. Catching the scouter tossed to him, he slid it over his ear, pressing the button to activate it.

"Nappa and Cabernet are holding off our enemies. You'll see that there are discs to update you on the events that transpired while you slept," said Raditz.

Vegeta grunted, catching the discs and inserting them into the side of his scouter. He sat down on the chair, folding arms across his chest to let the events flicker through his mind. Slow meditation gave way to the barrage of images that made him ill.

"Drek, this is intolerable!" he cursed. "What a cock up this is!"

"I'm sorry sire. We bought your freedom at a terrible price. However, we knew it would be worth it that you could reclaim what remains of the race from Brolli. He's insane!" Raditz wondered.

"Wait a moment, fool! I'm only just downloading the info now!" Vegeta snapped as he sat down on the bed.

"We did all we could, as you can see," mumbled Raditz.

"Well, you are proof that there are some I can trust. What's this about you finding a mate? What took you so damn long?" Vegeta asked.

"I was waiting for the right opportunity, sire. There was an interesting contract we took, that brought Nappa and me to work for the Mantissans. But my Father has had some startling visions," said Raditz.

"The old fool who got powers from Kanassa, eh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. He saw some very INTERESTING visions he figured you should see," Raditz informed him.

"Mmm, what does the idiot want to tell me of his ramblings?" Vegeta asked.

"Bardock saw you grown older… on a small blue planet where you lived among the inhabitants. Your powers were incredible to behold, that you grew in strength to surpass the legendary," Raditz said.

"I know I'm destined to be a Super Saiyan fool, my own father said so!" Vegeta reminded him.

"Brolli achieved it, sire," said Raditz as Vegeta watched the images of Brolli's transformations. He shivered when he heard Bardock's halting descriptions of visions that were beyond his wildest dreams.

Vegeta grumbled. "What in HELL is he talking about some blue haired WENCH hanging on me?"

Raditz said, "I don't know sire. My father said that you mated a tailless being, resembling a Saiyan. Nevertheless, they were far weaker creatures. And he saw you and this creature produced a son and a daughter."

"Your father claims in these recordings of his so called visions that he saw creatures are so pitifully weak and you expect me to believe that I will MATE and create an HEIR with it?" said Vegeta.

Raditz shook his head, saying, "The half breeds were so powerful, sire. Remember how we've bred with Idsarjins already. Moreover, the beings that Father saw were very much simian in nature. While our ancestors retained our tails, my father hypothesized that these ningen, on the planet he saw in his vision, were descended from tailless primates. They're just like us, except for their weaker bodies and lack of ki."

"Is this truly a preview of what I could achieve? How is it possible that I…" Vegeta trailed off, seeing the terrible transformation his other self underwent. A small smirk grew into a maniacal grin.

"I knew you'd be inspired. This vision my father had of you achieved super Saiyan at a far greater age. What's to say you can't achieve it now?" asked Raditz quietly.

"Is it only because of this small blue planet?" wondered Vegeta.

"And my father saw visions of Kakkarot. However, Kakkarot was living among the beings in father's visions. Something about that world is conducive to achieving Super Saiyan. In addition, you know that Kakkarot was never found. However, I can send my mate Tomic to find him. And perhaps shed light on what these visions truly mean," said Raditz.

"Humph the nerve of that weakling brother of yours! If your father saw him living as one of the world's inhabitants… how could he forget his Saiyan heritage?" snorted Vegeta.

Raditz answered, "Father says he saw in scattered visions… that Kakkarot moves as one of the beings on the world he should have cleared. Moreover, that Kakkarot achieves GREAT power like the visions he saw of you. And that you and Kakkarot were fighting side by side on the same world."

"Outrageous, as if I'd have a third class fight by me?" Vegeta blinked. "Is he SURE this isn't just mad deranged visions? How predictable are your father's visions?"

"He foresaw the destruction of Vegetasei, remember? Moreover, he foresaw that Freeza would betray us. That the son of Paragus would bring great power. Also my father had visions of where you would be found. If not for my father Bardock's 'deranged visions' you would still be frozen in stasis, with all due respect, your Majesty," said Raditz patiently.

Prince Vegeta quietly regarded his foot soldier, with a neutral look upon his young visage. He nodded slowly, and then stood up. Resting his boot on Raditz's shoulder as the soldier crouched before him he said, "Well done son of Bardock. I am pleased that you have proved your loyalty. Moreover, that you and Nappa have brought me back so that I might remove this pretender Son of Paragus from what is mine. When will your mate find the missing brother of yours? And if your father foresaw him living as one of the inhabitants… what's to say he isn't against his Saiyan heritage?"

Raditz explained, "She won't know till she lands. She and I planned a test to draw Kakkarot out, and study the society and how he might be living there. If he is, then it will be tricky to convince him to join us. If not…"

"Pah, we will see," Vegeta snorted.

"She should have landed by now. However, Nappa and Cabernet need your aid. Our last customers, the ones that showed us where you were, betrayed us. They gave their devices to the inhabitants of Oceanus, and they are capable of the same power levels as we," said Raditz.

"Show me, so that I might slay these losers and show them the price of crossing the Saiyan Prince," Vegeta laughed. Forming a white gloved fist, he generated royal blue ki. Raditz nodded, rushing out and leading the way. Both Saiyans rocketed into the air, blasting off from the ruins. Within seconds, Prince Vegeta and Raditz joined the fray.


	4. First Saiyan Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons Chapter 3

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

Meanwhile, Raditz mate's pod was punching her way down through the atmosphere of a small blue planet. Her cryogenic swirled around with the mist of the revivification mist. Her eyes took in the big blue marble etched with feathery long clouds. Red and brown continents peeked beneath, tantalizingly familiar. 

Tomic gasped as she felt the impact of her craft. It bounced twice then rolled to a stop. Slowly, she kicked the hatch open, and inhaled her first breath of Chikyuujin air. Sweetly the familiar fragrances enticed her out of the small space she'd been squeezed into. She struggled out, holding the sides of the pod's frame. Around her, rose the sides of the bowl like crater she'd made.

"Great Father Oozaru, I should have splashed down," she thought, shaking herself off. Staggering as she got used to the lower gravity, she peered around, blinking in the sunlight. Focusing thoughts she levitated upwardly to the rim, pressing buttons on the blasted scouter that she forgot she was wearing. No sense in scaring anyone unduly from the arrival. Chances were that someone noticed the impact and was already on their way.

Luckily, there were no strong power traces, save small minuscule ki signatures flickering in the yellow metallic lettering across her scouter. Tomic landed on the side of the crater, and took her first steps on the vast plane that she had crashed upon. There were mountains and rice patties as far as the eyes could see. Nearby, her vision discerned farming fields, but her pod had smashed through the large canopies to land in the middle of a forest area.

Suddenly, she was startled as she noticed massive ki signatures rushing forward. Glancing up she saw the tree canopies bust open, and a large toothy grin snapped down at her. Instinctively she leaped away, as the jaws clamped down on empty air, missing her by mere inches. Her stomach rumbled, and Tomic realized this was not a threat, but dinner. Instantly she raised her hand, focusing a ki beam at the monster. It dodged in confusion, swinging its tail around. Tomic zipped in, and then grabbed its tail, swinging the creature around like a hammer at the Olympics.

In a dusty heap, the tyrannosaurus crashed into the far hillside. Leaping up again, she landed on its neck, and then squeezed tightly. Pinching hard she found that nerve at the base of its skull that would kill the creature. With a final squeeze she twisted and snapped its neck. Beneath her, it stopped twitching.

"Finally, I was starving!" she exclaimed, sliding down to look at the prey she'd killed. The stupid dinosaur was reddish in hue, perhaps twenty feet high. Tomic quickly set to work trying to skin and gut the animal. Before she could catch herself she had simply started to devour raw flesh from peeled skin. Blood from the dinosaur splattered over the black and white armored breastplate of her third class suit. Birds trilled and twittered around her, leaves rustling in the quickening wind. She glanced overhead to gazed at the blue vault of the heavens. Fluffy clouds drifted across to partly obscure an almost bottomless, splendid view. Tomic noticed small distant trails indicated a jet liner overhead. She watched its course's trajectory, seeing it heading toward civilization.

Snapping to her feet, she caught a smell that made her nose twitch. Diesel and the smell of charred automotive exhaust. A moment later, she heard what sounded like an internal combustion engine. Tomic jumped down into the crater, and quickly punched buttons on the remote she drew out of her vest.

"Allrveg!" she grunted. "Dhryoommant! Levitrahhh!"

It glowed a cherry red, levitating upward. She gave a few more shouted commands and she caused the space pod to drift back into the cover of the nearby trees. Gathering branches and throwing them into the hole, she covered the Saiyan pod easily, leaving what looked like an empty crater. Hopefully she could come back for the pod later, with nobody being the wiser.

"Last thing I need is some idiot trying to take it apart before I get started," she mused, grabbing her discarded scouter. Reaching back to her memories of a former life she struggled to remember how to mask her ki.

A bleeping caught her attention. She slipped the scouter on, punching the trans-galactic link button. Nappa's harsh voice grunted, "Well, are you there, whelp?"

"I am, lieutenant commander. I've landed on the third planet in this system without any resistance. I'm going to survey the area, and start my search immediately," she said.

"Good. And you thought you couldn't' hack it? Better get a move on, and finish whatever it is you're doing. We're almost done here on Oceanus. That mate of yours is taking his damn time on Aztec and he's worried SICK about you!"

"What about Cabernet," she asked.

"You've been asleep for six months," said Nappa. "Something's happened to her, whelp. Consider yourself lucky."

"Cabernet? What…" asked Tomic.

"Someone thought they could get to me through her. Well, I proved 'em wrong. Let's just say that there's one less planet filled with squid stinking up the sky," Nappa said.

"Who is that, I must know!" yelled the regal voice in the background. It was none other then the Prince Vegeta himself!

"Excuse me… yeah… I'm talking to her now! WHAT?" asked Nappa.

"Let me talk to her," came a second voice. A voice she knew very well, that of Raditz her own mate.

"Raditz? Are you all right, where's Cabernet?"

"Tomic, thank Great Father Oozaru you're alive!" Raditz uttered quickly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm here on Chikyuu! That's what the natives call it. So far I've hid my pod. What's going on?" Tomic asked.

"Have you found any trace of Kakkarot?" Raditz questioned.

"I'm just about to look. What's going on?" Tomic repeated.

"Cabernet… met with an unfortunate accident," Raditz said quietly. "Nappa. He went insane. I… tried to stop him. But it was too late."

"Is Cabernet OK?" asked Tomic.

"We've found what we were looking for. You have to find my brother soon. I'm going to join you in six months if you don't call back with any progress. Things are not well here," said Raditz.

"I heard his voice. You have found him! That's wonderful! Well done!" she laughed.

"We've found him. But the price was… not well," Raditz voiced softly. "I'll tell you more when I can. We're having difficulties with one of the hostile takeovers."

"Hostile what?" yelped Tomic.

"We're finishing what he started. And we're trying to clean up the mess Nappa made when Cabernet… was slain," said Raditz.

"How?" Tomic asked, stunned.

"She gave her life to save the Prince. She'll be remembered as a hero. You must find Kakkarot. We need every available Saiyan in six months," Raditz told her.

"Who's that you're talking to?" cut in the Prince's harsh voice. There came the sound of swearing and a large blast.

"My mate, sire… she's landed," Raditz voice informed the other.

"Listen to me, third class. Private Tomic is it?" cut in the voice of Prince Vegeta.

"Your majesty?" she said quietly.

"Yes, idiot. I want you to listen and listen well. You're to make every effort to take control of that planet you're on. I don't care HOW you do it, but you've got to secure it at all costs! I'm sending your mate to assist you, and he'll arrive in three months to complete whatever you haven't."

"Do you wish me to clear it?" Tomic asked meekly.

Vegeta barked from light years away over her scouter, "Assess it and get me a suitable workforce. Kill all those who oppose you, and get me ten of the most eligible females on that miserable mud ball. And a thousand slaves. Use the Saibamen in your kit and do so! What you do with the rest of the inhabitants is of no consequence. You can kill them or do whatever you wish. But you'd BETTER have that planet ready for my arrival in a year, got it?"

"You're coming HERE? But…"stammered Tomic.

"That's right. Honestly, I'm not surprised he picked you as a mate. You're just as idiotic as he is. You'd best prove your worth and get things ready! It will be all the worse for you and your mate if you screw this up! I'm angry enough as it is!" The Saiyan no Ouji snapped.

"Yes… your majesty," Tomic spluttered. "As you command."

Vegeta grunted, "Now I'll have your mate talk to you. I've got a little pest problem to take care of. Serve me well and you'll live in glory. Fail me, and you'll suffer Cabernet's fate! Now get to work!"

"At once… and sire… welcome back," Tomic muttered quietly.

"Don't suck up. It's not seemly for a Saiyan warrior," Vegeta snorted.

Minutes later she heard Raditz's anxious voice, "You still there, Tomic?"

"Yes… what's going on… he's alive? But he wants to come HERE? That's insane!" she groused.

Raditz's hiss indicated she should be quiet, "Don't question him. I'll be there as SOON as I can to help you. But I'm counting on you to find him. And do whatever it takes to convince him. Don't be squeamish or sentimental; just take control of that planet. In whatever way you can. If you can at least eliminate any major threats in three months time I'll be there to help you mop up and we can get it ready for his Majesty's arrival…"

"Raditz, what if I can't find Kakkarot and ask him to join us?" Tomic whispered.

"Don't worry about that now. Just follow his commands. And keep Kakkarot alive, whatever you do!" Raditz grunted.

"I miss you," Tomic admitted.

Raditz continued with a tight voice, "I can't talk any longer. I'll call when I can. You must contact me the instant anything happens that goes wrong. Not that you aren't capable, but you're right when something does feel wrong. But I can't tell you now. Then the link died, leaving Tomic to sit on the ground of the new world, and consider how to find Kakkarot without purging the planet yet and getting him to join their cause.

* * *

Back on the ruined Oceanus, the Saiyan no Ouji terminated his link. A blast crashed near him, and he diverted the next. Wildly Nappa spat blast after blast at the buildings around them, screaming his mate's name. Vegeta had heard about the blood rage that happened the instant a Saiyan's mate was killed. Poor Nappa had to be taken down before he went insane. The only way to accomplish that was for the Prince to engage him in single combat and beat him into submission. 

"Shut up you idiotic fool!" the Prince shouted, raising two fingers. Raditz snapped off the link, looking in a panic as he saw the young warrior facing off against an enraged Nappa. Around them lay the smoldering remains of the Mantissan forces. Bodies were piled in ranks of five, while Nappa held two golden skinned creatures by their hair. His armor was shattered, and he threw them aside, backing away from the Prince.

"That's enough! Knock it off and listen damn it! She's DEAD, and you can't bring her back! So stop this self-pitying and listen to me! I give the orders got it?" Vegeta hollered at him.

"Sire… please… I must have my revenge," Nappa stammered.

"Idiot," he growled. "I won't ask again! Stand down! I swear to you that she will be avenged but we've wasted ENOUGH time with your ranting! I'm anxious to return to the ship and see what remains of this mess!"

"Nappa, please, you must listen to him. You must be patient, for Legendary's sake. This isn't the way!" Raditz grunted as he advanced on his comrade.

"Stay back. I'll deal with him. He's gone insane. I was afraid of this," Vegeta grunted as he motioned Raditz to stay back. The Third class backed away, standing near one of the space pods that lay in a cluster of three.

Nappa saw the burning anger in his prince's eyes. Slowly, he dropped to the ground, huddling as his rage dissipated. He knew the glowing radiance from the Prince's two fingers could drill a hole in his chest easily. Deciding duty was more important than revenge; he dropped into a submissive salute.

"Sire, I yield, and beg your forgiveness," uttered Nappa in a broken sob.

"That's better. Now get up, and pull yourself together. Stop groveling like a worm and remember your pride. I want you to take whatever things remain and clear this mess while I communicate with your superiors. Hopefully THAT wasn't a cock up," ordered Vegeta.

"I planted the seed," said Raditz quietly. "Your majesty. I'm sure that once it germinates..."

"That idiot Turles always DID take too much time to do a job," cut in Vegeta. "But at least he doesn't' make a MESS. You could learn from him, Nappa. I want to speak to him when this is through. I'll go meet with him, and see the state of affairs. Why does he insist on radio silence? Will it make any difference?" the Prince snorted, kicking aside a detached head. It rolled over and over, landing against Raditz's boot.

"Alvegasei is no more," voiced Raditz with a deathly quiet stare. "I'm afraid our Master has found out our plan, and taken his revenge."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Vegeta hollered at him.

"Because you were busy with Nappa. I just got an automated distress message to stay away from the home world. And I've been trying to reach Commander Turles but I can't get through…"

"You and I will settle things here. You will go see if you can get a clearer signal with the pod equipment while I make sure Nappa's going to behave. Then you'll report back on my behalf and have him come here. I need to speak to him myself. And see if there's any hope of retrieving this sorry mess that this idiot Paragus has made in my absence," Vegeta mumbled.

Raditz bowed his head, glad to have something to do. A horrible gaping hole filled his soul, telling him of a great loss. Although he had been angry with his father when they left, something told him that there would be no more time for reconciliation. When he sought his father's voice in his mind, all he got was emptiness.

"Father," Raditz whispered, swallowing hard. He glanced up at the stars, throwing himself upwards toward the main city complex. He'd seen a communications relay there, which could cut through the static jamming Turles frequency so Raditz could signal him to come here.

* * *

Stars peeked out of the gathering ultramarine shading light sherbet green to the horizon. A yellow disk lay to the right of the newly set departing rays of the sun, while a distinctly red pinprick of light seemed a few degrees behind it. Glancing up from the improvised campsite, the observer marveled at the strength of her newly acquired eyesight. 

"Venus, Mars, and Jupiter," she mumbled, dropping bits of wood in a pit of circular rocks. A huge dinosaur carcass had been all but picked clean, evident by the bleached white ribs curving up in semicircles to cast odd shadows on the cleared earth. At the rim of the huge crater that was half filled in, the spiky haired creature turned back to her campsite. Mumbling, she picked up the bleeping device set to one side with the pile of dark armor.

"Great, as I planned! The inhabitants have noticed me. And I can lure Kakkarot out to meet me," she thought. Fortunately the battle powers were mere puny fives on the horizon. Tomic raised her hand and generated a glowing ball of ki. With a chuckle, she hurled it up from the hill, to glow strangely in the gathering gloom. Slowly, it whirled and zipped over the nearest field, forming a vortex. Tomic directed it mentally to bob and weave into separate spheres. Within minutes, it pushed down the crops with the force of its power into a flattened disk worthy of a crop circle artist.

The dazzled farmers gasped, rushing back to pay more attention to the newly made crop circle next to the previous one. Day after day, Tomic amused herself scaring off the local farmers with a wide array of strange markings. Giggling, Tomic had just enough time to levitate silently over the nearest wheat field. Using cold ki, she pushed down against the spires, forcing them aside to bend at the stalks by exploding the water 'nodes' in them. Back and forth she whizzed, generating the largest 'crop' marking she had created. It amused her to no end, trying to think of ways to somehow 'warn' the humans to stay back without killing them.

For a week after her first landing, she had silently observed the broadcasts from all over the planet in various languages. She determined through night flights and extended day flights out of radar detection, that she was near North City. It was on the opposite side of the planet from where Kakkarot must live. Lately, she had not been able to pick up many traces with her scouter save two VERY powerful ones that moved slowly. Sighing, she thought hard about how she wanted to approach this.

Indefinitely, she could keep the humans away from her with glowing balls of plasma, making them think there were little green men lurking. Other crop circles deterred them from her pod's landing site. She had already vaporized chunks of siderite to simulate meteors when a local group of scientists came to examine her pod's crater. They deemed it a simple chondritic meteorite and took the fragments away. To deter radar detection she used her plasma balls, something called Atomic Flux she had learned through modifying her alchemy powers and Saiyan ki.

"I don't want them to find me. If they don't find me, I won't have to kill them," she reasoned. Tomic hated purging needlessly. She would much rather study and sell the life forms as pets or slaves rather then destroy them. It seemed like such a waste. And she was called soft hearted by many a Saiyan…

Eventually she would have to 'purge' on some level. The civilization of this world intrigued her, for she saw the huge tanks with R R in two sideways triangles moving from one train of mountains north. Red Ribbon army, she determined. Another set of armored vehicles she saw on the first day here, near North City was marked with 'imperial' markings indicating the King of the World. The country she had landed in was a simple farming community, where science was limited to improving agriculture. Experts to examine the 'UFOs' came from the University, but most of them were into the pseudo science of UFO-logy. Using tricks from her observations of their culture made it easy to bombard them with misleading evidence.

"Do I find some way of saving them? I must convince the Prince not to destroy the beings of this world. Not when they'd make better slaves. Such wholesale waste of life is unnecessary," she mused.

A loud woman's scream reached her. One of the local farmers nearby, with a battle power of fifteen raised his rifle. Tomic discerned them after peering through her scouter. Her Saiyan night vision saw the shapes of two marauders soon after hearing them. All wore uniforms bearing Red Ribbon markings.

"Stand aside! We're taking this farm for our leader!" shouted the epaulet dressed man in a long black coat.

"But you were destroyed! The Red Ribbon army was destroyed three years ago!" gasped the obese farmer in his blue overalls and a pair of slippers. Tomic had christened him Farmer Brown, who had a middle aged wife. Glaring from behind thick glasses he raised his rifle to cover the men spilling out of the armored land rovers.

"The rumors of our demise were GREATLY exaggerated, Mister Brown. If you willingly give over your farm we wont' kill you. Colonel Blue requires foodstuffs for my men. We haven't eaten proper food for days."

"Where will we LIVE?" asked the farmer.

"That's your problem. And if you happen to tell the King we're here, that's the entire better that he gets the message we're not completely beaten! Setback but not beaten!" laughed Colonel Blue.

"Monsters!" he snapped.

"Step aside or die," said Blue.

"Never," said Farmer Brown.

"I strongly urge you to look behind you," said Blue. He motioned, and one of the soldiers jumped out of hiding, grabbing the farmer's wife and jerking her back. He put a knife at her throat.

"Damn!" the farmer dropped his gun.

"Stupid weakling. I don't like defiance. Give over the farm or your wife gets a new lesson in entertain…"

"Please let her go! I'll let you do whatever but let her go!" said Brown. He dropped to his knees, trembling.

"Oh, no backbone now?" Blue sneered. "She's a rather lovely creature. Blond hair, middle aged. Too bad she's stuck with a fat slob like you."

"Shut up!" the woman screamed, spitting in his face. She bit down on her captor's hand, and he gasped in pain.

"Bad idea, you stupid cow," Blue snapped, rubbing the spit away. He raised his hand and slapped her hard.

"Coward," said Brown, struggling to his feet. Blue punched him hard in the jaw, felling him.

"Leave them alone at ONCE," growled a feminine voice. Blue spun his head around to see a large figure suddenly glowing in a blaze of amethyst.

"Holy HELL, what the devil are you?" Blue growled. Blond hair fluttered from beneath the brim of his Red Ribbon cap. His blue eyes fixed on the face of something out of nightmare.

"Get away from them now, human worm, or I'll disintegrate you where you stand!" Tomic snarled, light gleaming off her green scouter lens. She hurled several spheres toward the men holding the farmer's wife. Instantly they disintegrated into nothing, and she landed unharmed to the dust.

"I don't know who you think you are, or WHAT you are, but you'd better stop now!" Blue stammered.

"It's… it's an ALIEN! I told you there was a UFO!" stammered one of the soldiers, Lieutenant Green.

"Shut up! There's NO such thing as aliens! I tell you it's one of King Piccolo's monsters!"

"But King Piccolo was killed!" stammered the men.

"Shut up! Identify yourself!" Blue snapped, his men aiming to the farmer and his wife.

"Leave now, or die. The choice is yours human. These creatures are MINE to study!" Tomic snarled, levitating towards them in purple flames that buffeted her hair about. Intentionally she increased her aura, gleaming with shimmering purple plasma to give her an eerie glow.

"I don't' care what you are, you animal. Kill her," Blue snapped at Lieutenant Green. "I'm sure Dr. Gero can take you apart if you don't surrender willingly, monster." He struggled to fix his gaze on her to freeze her, but the female moved. His vaunted mind tricks were feeble against the alien threat to his terror.

"Don't insult me with that pitiful power. You think to stop me, a Saiyan warrior with a mere level of one hundred?" she snorted.

"Destroy her!" Blue shouted, and his men opened fire. Tomic whizzed out of the way, then caught a few of the bullets in her hands that seemed awfully slow. Hurling them back she killed each of the targets she hit instantly. Whirling spheres surrounded her, as she came between them and the farming couple.

One of the shots grazed the farmer. He landed with a gurgle atop his frightened wife. Another shot crackled off, whizzing past Tomic's cheek and slamming into the woman's forehead. She dropped under her husband, dead instantly. Growling, Tomic raised her hand, directing a beam of white ki directly at the heart of the battalion. Instantly the men were consumed in her plasma blast, charring their bodies with white hot fire. It spread from man to man, and then they all dropped in smoking remains around her.

"You… you… killed them all!" Gasped Blue, who alone remained alive. A wide ring of bodies laid flat and scattered around them.

"I did. And I will kill YOU if you don't get the HELL out of here NOW!" Tomic screeched, gnashing her long canines.

"You'll pay for this, monster!" Blue whimpered, turning tail and bolting in the direction of the land rover.

"Coward," Tomic snorted, shaking her head as she allowed him to leave. Soberly she turned to the bodies of the farmer and his wife. Why had she tried to save them? She started to gather up the bodies of the men she'd killed, somehow grouping them in ranks of five. When she tallied up the lines, they equaled one hundred exactly. She'd ended up killing all those soldiers while trying to save two who were just as insignificant. Perhaps it was the pitiful cry of the whimpering woman that drew her attention.

Out of the blue, yet another thin cry caught her attention as well. Tomic shot toward the farmer's house. She left the bodies where they were, continuing to hear the cry. Carefully, she trod through the doors of the still lit farmhouse. A television flickered, with the simple furniture arrayed around it. Through the bedroom piled high with quilts she moved, till she pinpointed the source of the noise.

Sitting in the middle of a playpen, a small toddler howled his head off. Tomic groaned, turning her face in the direction of him. He lifted his arms, still howling for his momma and dada. "Drek," she swallowed, not sure of what to do.

"Shh," she whispered, leaning over. Ripping off the scouter, she placed it at her armored hip. Reaching two gauntleted hands near the babe she picked up the sixteen month old, who was still wailing incoherently. A small bottle of half prepared formula sat on a nearby table, alongside with fresh diapers. Poking a finger under its diaper she noticed it was thankfully dry. Tomic felt small fingers dig into her hair, pulling at it.

"Mamma!" the baby wailed.

"Great Oozaru, what do I do?" she caught herself mumbling in the harsh language of the creature she'd become. Now the baby was an orphan thanks to her. What did she care about these beings that she now dwarfed with her battle power? Automatically her mothering instinct kicked in to hold the baby close and rock it, putting a blanket between it and the hard surface of her armored breast. She sat in the old rocker; giving it the bottle it was denied. Blue eyes looked up into hers with a question, trusting because she held the food.

"I could easily kill it, but I don't want to. It didn't ask for this," she thought. Maybe she could take it to the city and leave it behind at the local hospital. Maybe on this planet they did that for orphaned babies.

"Come on, little one; let's get you out of this place. There's nothing for you here," she said, once she finished giving it the bottle. Tomic took the time to change its diaper and find warm baby clothes, and then held it as she gathered what remained of the babies things. These she packed into a yellow bag decorated with lambs and duckies. Stopping only to place the baby in a bassinet, she toed the front door closed and locked it with a key she found hanging in the kitchen.

Tomic held the now peaceful infant, who was pulling on her hair and making loud half syllables of speech. Sighing she rocketed off into the air, the bassinet in one hand and the baby's bag in another. The armored female Third class Saiyan touched down somewhere in North City, peering about. Keeping to the shadows, she followed the sirens and signs to the Orange Star Hospital.

Bewildered gasps sounded as orderlies and others backed away in fear as she landed amid them. The imposing figure was just less than six feet, but her gleaming armor and fierce stare sent them in terror. She hissed threateningly, and then set down the bag.

"You, come here!" she shouted. "You nurse. This baby needs your attention!"

"Who… what ARE you miss?" gasped the nurse, who was regaining her wits.

"Forget me. This whelp needs care," Tomic said, holding out the bassinet.

"You… this makes no sense,," the nurse said, recovering her wits. She adjusted her pinned back hair, glancing at the other orderlies who had gathered at the sight of the space creature staring at them.

"Here. Take him," she barked, lifting the baby out and placing him in the brave nurse's arms. "Here are his things."

"Wait, where are you going!" another male orderly shouted. "This makes no sense!"

"We don't ask questions. If she's leaving an abandoned baby you KNOW it's our policy not to ask!" hissed the nurse holding the peaceful baby. It immediately started to cry at the retreating space monkey who let her tail unfurl slightly as she retreated.

"Monkey woman!" mumbled a nearby kid. "She's got a tail!"

"No way, she looks human," mumbled someone else.

"Don't just stand there, get out of my way!" she snapped harshly. "And be glad you're all alive!"

"Hold on there, miss… whoever or whatever you are. I can't let you go disturbing the peace," came the sharp voice of two police officers getting out of their car nearby. Seeing the gathering, crowd they'd moved up to investigate.

"What are you doing here… identify yourself!" the braver of the two officers stammered.

"Something sent here to destroy you," she said quietly. Suddenly she blurred out of view, to appear behind the policemen.

"Hey, stop right there!" he shouted. She rocketed into the air, zipping away at a fast pace. Had she made a fatal mistake?

Soon she heard the sounds of helicopters in pursuit. Tomic mumbled, ducking her course near the crash sight and the farm nearby. Finally after having hidden like a beast she had made a first contact with the humans of Chikyuu. A police helicopter caught sight of the smoking vehicles bearing scorched Red Ribbon army markings.

Tomic used the distraction to rocket away at top speed. She reached the shelter of the farmer's house, and then rapidly emptied the contents of their larder. She ate as quickly as she could, and then carried the rest off in her arms to the forest beyond. Fortunately the policemen were too busy gaping at the devastation around them to notice one space monkey eluding them.

* * *

Next morning in West City, a new day dawned bright and sunny for Capsule Corps. Within the large yellow dome at the heart of the metropolis, the family owners of the multinational corporation sat around the table eating breakfast. Most people weren't aware that the true founder and CEO of Capsule was an unassuming short lavender haired scientist who had a propensity to carry his pet kitty Scratch over his shoulders. Stubbing out his lit cigarette, he settled down behind the kitchen table. 

Mrs. 'Bunny' Briefs his young platinum haired wife, rapidly churned out pancakes from the electric skillet nearby. She'd earned the nickname from her husband years ago when they were dating, so most people thought it was her real name. Wearing a tube top, tight Capri's and a frilly apron, she hummed a saccharine cheerful song along with the morning radio show.

Mrs. Briefs took a chance to peek at the small photo album she was putting together while waiting for the pancakes to turn golden brown. It had been a whole week since Son Goku and Chichi had gotten married. The party had been a triumph for Bunny, having pulled it together at the last moment. Life had settled down considerably after the bots had cleaned up the main Capsule garden dome. She giggled looking at the picture of Son Goku and Chichi after the ceremony. She admired how cute Chichi looked in her gown as Son Goku swept her up wearing his tux. Calling Nimbus he had leaped onto the golden cloud hovering like a magical carpet, and whisked her off to their honeymoon.

After flipping two more pancakes over, she poured more batter onto the skillet. Then she returned to the album, turning to a picture of the Best man and Maid of Honor. Bulma clung to Yamcha's arm, wearing a robin's egg blue gown that came to her ankles and matching high heeled sandals. In a blue cummerbund, white tuxedo, and blue carnation boutonniere, Yamcha was beaming a winning million zenni grin to the camera. In the next photo Bulma glared at him, because his hand had wandered down near her butt.

Another picture on the next page showed Son Goku drooling as Chichi held onto a large cake slicer before the enormous cake. The opposite photo showed her thrusting a huge piece into his mouth, while icing covered part of both of their faces. Then there was a shot of Son Goku and Chichi wrestling in the cake as she stuffed his face and he teasingly smeared icing on her cheeks. In seconds, he had devoured the whole thing with Chichi sitting on his lap in the pile of crumbs while everyone groaned. Looking a bit perturbed, she had endured the stares when Son Goku started to lick the icing off her fingers. Yamcha had waved everyone away, saying it was time for the tossing of the bouquet.

Dark coffee steamed from the pot that she tugged off the coffeemaker. She poured three mugs set at the three places in the small breakfast nook. Scratch mewed a tired yawn, straightening up only to stretch briefly before he curled around Dr. Brief's shoulders again. Pulling out a cigarette the scientist inserted it between his lips to light it again. Mrs. Briefs waved her hand, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Although she hated the fact her husband and daughter smoked, she refused to let it dampen her spirits.

"Dear you can have your cigarette AFTER we eat?" she bubbled, setting down freshly sliced cantaloupe in the center of the table, along with a huge stack of pancakes and dish of crisp bacon.

"All right dearest, for you," he sighed, stubbing out his smoke and letting her pick up the ash tray to empty and clean it. He stared at the wedding album his wife was leafing through, and then sighed.

"Bulma did catch the bouquet," said Bunny. "Do you think we'll be making her wedding plans anytime soon?"

"Isn't it time you got married to Yamcha already?" snorted Dr. Briefs.

"He's so handsome and so sweet and well mannered, he'd make a great husband for our little Princess," said Bunny.

"Well some people here don't seem to want to settle down," Dr. Briefs mumbled.

"Good morning mom, dad," Bulma Briefs yawned. The blue-haired heir apparent to her father's corporation leaned over to kiss her father on the cheek, then her mother. The soon to be a college graduate Bulma then yawned immensely. She blinked azure eyes blearily in her effort to wake up. Slowly, she plunked on the chair opposite her father, and picked up the fresh cup of coffee. Between two hands she rolled the cup, letting it warm her cold fingers.

"Did you have fun with your little friends the other day?" asked bunny. "Have you heard from Son Goku or Chichi yet?"

"I'm sure they don't wanna be bothered mum," Bulma yawned again, scratching her scalp. A pale purple robe with dark purple stars hung partly open, showing a pair of comfy sweats bearing the Orange Star High logo. Bunny slippers covered her feet, and she crossed her legs, lazily sipping her coffee.

"Well I should know better," Bunny giggled. "Knowing newlyweds they'll be so wrapped up in each other and discovering the joys of good sex that they won't…"

"MOTHER!" Bulma yelped in protest, her eyes popping open. "I'm eating here!"

"That's nice dear," Dr. Briefs said, from behind the newspaper screen he'd just erected.

"Where's that young desert bandit bad boy of yours, hmm?" asked Bunny. "And when is he moving back in?"

"Mother, please, Yamcha and I are just going steady, but we're not engaged or anything!"

"I'm sick of you stringing the poor boy along! You NEED to talk about a future together!" Dr. Briefs said sternly.

"Dad, he's my boyfriend!" Bulma argued, drowning her pancakes in a lake of Vermont syrup. She slathered them with butter, and then cut into the stack violently.

"Soon to be FIANCEE I hope," added Dr. Briefs. "Honestly, can't you accept his proposal?"

"Oh it's so romantic, you and him," sighed Mrs. Briefs.

"For your info, daddy dear, he's going to be one of the BEST ball players this season!" Bulma announced. "And the last thing I want to do is hang around with a bunch of jocks."

"Then he can support you with a real job. Honey, what the deuce are you waiting for? He would look excellent married to the future president!" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Your father has a point, dear," said Bunny, settling into her chair. She nibbled at her smaller stack of pancakes, watching her husband and daughter face off when Dr. Briefs dropped his paper to glare at them both.

"Fine. But you'd better make him propose to you within the next year," Dr. Briefs frowned. "I don't want my daughter to be without a good man at her side. Even though you're the one who's going to be running this place after I'm gone, you have a public image to keep up. And he'll take care of you!"

"Just think of what it will mean having a young handsome baseball player on her arm? A trophy of trophies," said Bunny. "And they'll have BEAUTIFUL grand children!"

"Mom really," Bulma groaned, sinking into her chair. She set down her fork, and nibbled absently on a piece of bacon. "What if I don't get married?"

"Bulma, honey, you NEED to be married!" said Dr. Briefs. "Whatever you do reflects on us. What sort of message does it send for our little girl to be a spinster? Especially when she's the President of the company and needs a good strong man to help her run things?"

"President?" she blinked.

"That's right. When you graduate from college, I'm making you the Vice President, young lady. It's time that you assumed the role we think you're perfect for. You'll run this company just as well as any man, but you need someone at your side," Dr. Briefs said.

"Fair enough, dad," said Bulma, blinking in shock.

"You've matured a lot, dear. But you must stop chasing rainbows and settle down if you're going to do us proud," said Dr. Briefs. "I only have one daughter. And I wouldn't mind having a few young inventors to show the ropes to. Don't wait forever to get married!"

"OH Daddy, you really are something," Bulma sighed, shaking her head. She finished her first stack of pancakes and eagerly stabbed two more with her fork to pull onto her plate.

"I know you will make us proud whatever you do, Princess," said Mrs. Briefs. "Prince Charming or not. And Yamcha is the handsomest man you've yet met!"

Bulma almost spewed her coffee when she read the newspaper Dr. Briefs lifted up. He glanced up, seeing black splotches on the soaked print, asking, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Gimmie that! Didn't you see that headline?" Bulma gasped.

"Can't you let me read the paper in peace, princess?" Dr. Briefs whined.

"Dear, do calm down," Mrs. Briefs insisted.

"Don't tell me you didn't NOTICE this headline about the Red Ribbon army!" she wailed.

"WHAT?" Dr. Briefs gasped, looking to where she pointed. Smoothing out the coffee soaked paper he read the telltale lines.

"Red Ribbon not Defunct: One hundred soldiers fried to crisp by mysterious energy," Bulma read.

"But they were destroyed by your friend Son Goku!" said Dr. Briefs.

"Somehow some of them survived. How's that possible, unless Yamcha was right after all, damn it!" Bulma cursed. "Damn it, I half hoped they were joking, but WHAT were they doing and what wiped them out?"

"Maybe one of your Z fighter friends?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"It says here the only survivors were a half dead farmer's wife, who died shortly after policemen arrived, babbling about a monster in armor who saved them," mumbled Dr. Briefs. "Strange. That doesn't sound like the Earth's Special Forces, dear."

"Wait, lemmie see. Huh, this is the same farm where they saw a big meteor crash last week, and reports of UFOS and strange crop circles… no way, this is TOO weird," Bulma blinked.

"You should talk to those Earth's Special Forces and ask them if they've seen this. Whatever caused these Red Ribbon men to die it looks like it was ki caused," said Dr. Briefs. Excusing himself he got up and picked up the phone, stopping only to scratch his cat under its chin.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna call Yamcha," said Bulma, pulling her hair up.

"You know that boy's only trouble," said Mrs. Briefs. "Even if he DOES have a cute ass!"

"Mom, come on!" Bulma groaned, as she rushed out and grabbed a jacket. Shoving feet into her shoes she burst past her father on the phone with his CEO and other company members, warning them of the Red Ribbon threat. His voice babbled with questions, asking any of them if they'd seen or heard what was happening corporate wise.

Wearing a pair of jeans and a Capsule T-shirt, Bulma buckled her fanny pack at her hips, filled with a box of Hoi Poi capsules. Carefully, she selected one, and tossed it down. In a puff of smoke appeared her custom stratos air bike, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Crap, oh crap, this is too weird," Bulma mumbled, jumping onto her air bike. What surprised her was the whole ki thing. Gunning the bike she shot off toward the direction of the reported problem. She turned on the radio, listening to any news broadcasts.

* * *

For about an hour, she sped across vast forests and other lands. While she could have taken a hydro jet or hovercraft, she preferred feeling the wind whipping through her blue hair. It didn't seem fair that the Earth's Special Forces could fly and she couldn't. Even Goku had learned how years ago, even though he rode Nimbus most of the time instead.

Glancing in her rear view mirror, she saw two white streaks racing out of the west near her. They blew up into orange specks, then materialized into the figures of two familiar young men in fighting gi. It was Krillin and then Yamcha, wearing their orange fighting outfits with the Kamesenin patches on the right breast and back. Yamcha's black hair fluttered past his face like a banner, free in the wind.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"You heard about it too?" she asked, glancing into his handsome face. It was twisted into a concerned frown.

"Yeah, something about a monster from outer space frying Red Ribbon guys to a crisp. Major weird. I don't like it," Krillin commented. "Master Roshi sent us guys to check up on it."

"I was headed to warn you, Bulma, but I guess you heard it already, huh?" Yamcha said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just figure out what's going on," she said to him.

"Tien and Chiaotzu are on their way as well," Yamcha said. "We're gonna check it out, Bulma. What has your dad said?"

"He's going nuts on the phone. If the Red Ribbon army's survived, Capsule's in deep crap," said Bulma with a glum look.

"Could this be what Baba foretold?" asked Krillin.

"That energy was ki," said Yamcha. "I sensed a huge power that was WAY beyond anything I've felt."

"King Piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"Maybe. But that doesn't jive with what that woman said on TV about a space warrior woman," Yamcha said.

"A what?" Bulma screeched.

"You don't always watch TV first thing in the morning, huh, Bulma?" Krillin teased.

"Excuse me," Bulma snorted. "Explain that wisecrack?"

"Um nothing Bulma it's just that I saw on the morning news something weird happened. Some armored space alien landed and carried a baby to the hospital in North City last night. People said she glowed purple, and it made me wonder what the HECK it could be. It doesn't' sound like Piccolo," said Krillin.

"I saw it on TV too. They had video footage," said Yamcha. "If you turn on your bike's radio they might be showing it still. It's on every TV newscast on ZTV."

Bulma flicked on the TV screen on her air bike's console. She saw the ZTV reporters preempting and chatting about something strange. Behind the newscaster's head was a huge question mark over top a flying saucer, and she gawked. Shivering she saw the black and white security camera footage flashed seconds later on the ZTV news brief update, "Eyewitnesses reported seeing a figure about six feet in height, wearing black armor and carrying a baby bassinet at about 2 am. Apparently the figure, who was female, spoke in English, dropping the baby off at Orange Star County Hospital. She made no threatening moves, but when approached by police, she moved at blinding speed. People are advised to remain indoors and calm while local authorities investigate…"

"That's crazy. She moved so fast it's like…" mumbled Bulma.

"Like Goku does?" asked Krillin. "Man… and that's not all…"

"Wait a minute, what's this?" asked Bulma, gasping as she saw the footage of the being turning. Something furry waved before the camera, then wrapped around the creature's waist.

"That woman… had a TAIL! And it looks JUST like Goku's did!" Krillin spluttered, looking over Bulma's shoulder as they flew along.

"That's weird! How on Chikyuu…" Yamcha spluttered.

"Look out for that TREE!" Bulma squealed, gunning her bike at the last second.


	5. Krillin and Yamcha Investigate

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons Chapter 4

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

All three Z fighters landed seconds later, at the sight of the farm. Smoke still hung thick in the air, smelling of charred flesh and ashes. Armored vans and tanks stood nearby. Policemen and Imperial guard soldiers milled about, taking specimens while scientists and investigators waved strange radiation meters around. Bodies were being put in black bags, zipped up over charred figures. 

"Let's hide here and watch," Krillin suggested, pointing to a stand of trees on the edge of the field.

Glancing around the trees, Yamcha narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a pair of binoculars Bulma pulled out of her small utility pouch she wore like a fanny pack around her hips. Krillin squinted, crouching on Bulma's other side. Bulma took in the scene and shivered, held back by Yamcha. He frowned, peering at the sight.

"That's a red ribbon vehicle all right. And it looks like they were flash fried…" said Yamcha. He handed the binoculars back to Bulma, who took a look herself.

"I'm sensing some major ki everywhere. It's so strong it's still all over the place," Krillin shivered.

"I feel it too, buddy," voiced Yamcha, shaking his head. "This is way beyond us. Something that powerful let off such a blast the ki's still humming in those bodies and everywhere around us."

"Nobody's THAT strong," Krillin swallowed.

"But those two farmers bodies' they found were not burned. Why?" Bulma asked, still peering through the binoculars. "I just saw them putting the bodies onto stretchers. That must be the coroner finishing his report."

"I felt that ki at two am," said Yamcha. "That's why I came this way, instead of stopping by yesterday."

"I'm glad in a way you didn't visit me this morning. My dad was on his 'I can't stand Yamcha' rants," Bulma fumed.

"Aw baby I'm sorry," Yamcha sighed. "Were they um… giving you a hard time about the bouquet and garter?"

"Yeah. But we can't talk about that now," said Bulma. Krillin sighed with relief, wiping a sweat drop off his bald head. The last thing they needed was a lover's spat in the middle of trying to remain hidden from view.

"We're not alone anymore guys," Krillin muttered.

"Who?" asked Bulma.

"All right, we've got back-up," said Yamcha, nodding in relief to Krillin.

"Near north city?" asked a familiar voice, making Bulma flinch.

"Keep it DOWN you," she hissed, finger before her pursed lips.

"Sorry," Tien apologized, crouching on his haunches behind the other three Earth's Special Forces. Chaotzu moved over, his head level with all of them while standing.

"Hi guys, you know what's going down?"

"Keep it down you two," Bulma hissed. Tien and Chaotzo glanced around, hiding in the shade of a bush. Bulma threw down a capsule house, and bade them to enter. Once inside, she pressed the code to activate the chameleon circuit and hide them from the nosy authorities.

"Pretty cool Bulma," Krillin said, glancing around. The small kitchen and sitting room were all in one, while a small hallway led to a bedroom through a closed door. Bulma walked over to the fridge, opening it up and fishing out a bottle of spring water out.

"Thank you. Good to see you two here," told them Bulma. "Anything I can get you?"

"Beer for me babe," Yamcha said.

"Tien?" asked Bulma.

"Usual," he nodded, catching a can of soda for his small sidekick, and a bottle of fruit juice for himself.

Krillin helped himself to a grape soda, and joined them as they entered the living room area. Yamcha leaned casually on the love seat, his leg brushing Bulma's. Krillin sat on the sofa near Tien and Chaotzu.

He was the first to speak, "So guys what are we dealing with?"

"Good question. Tell them, Chaotzu," Tien urged him.

"I sensed a very STRONG mind," Chaotzu squeaked. "All the way from the mountains!"

"You guys sensed that HUGE ki. It was out of this world!" Tien complained. "I went to North City, and I saw something just before it left."

"What were you doing in North city?" inquired Yamcha.

"I was going to pick up our cleaning! What? Chaotzu and I were gonna train closer to civilization! Especially when we heard about those strange UFOS, and remembered Baba's warnings! Don't tell me you haven't heard!" Tien gaped at them.

"Wait, let's all get our stories straight," Bulma interrupted. They each sat down in the living area while she paced back and forth.

"Where's Goku?" asked Krillin. "If he sensed this too…"

"He's on his honeymoon remember? At Korin's tower," said Yamcha. "I don't think Chichi would let him leave her for ANYTHING unless the planet was about to blow up."

"For all we know it might be, guys," swallowed Krillin.

"That ki was the strongest energy I've EVER sensed," Tien whispered.

"And the mind I sensed wasn't human," said Chaotzu. "It was so sad, like it was about to cry. And then it shut off. For a moment I felt it afraid, and then angry. Then it flew away."

"And he couldn't get a fix on it anymore," said Tien.

"Not human? Maybe it's Piccolo," shuddered Krillin.

"No way. It wasn't him," said Tien. "I know his energy. And it would have been evil. This energy wasn't evil, but it was VERY strong, and smelled like death."

"Wow, what? You think it might have been that lady warrior?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah. The locals have been telling all kinds of stories," Tien said.

"Everyone's thinking about a woman in black armor, from what I sense from everyone's thoughts. But they're so scared I can't see clearly," Chaotzu apologized. "Sorry Tien."

"It's okay buddy. I'm just glad you can sense anything at all," Tien reassured.

"Well guys, what do we do? If it IS this space woman, is she friend or foe?" asked Yamcha.

"I think we should go find her and ask her ourselves," Bulma put in.

"Are you NUTS?" Krillin blinked.

"Well if you aren't going, I am," Bulma huffed.

"You're crazy Bulma!" cried Yamcha.

"Then you're coming to protect me?" she blinked.

"Fine, I'm coming," sighed Yamcha.

"You guys better go tell Master Roshi, and Ox King," said Krillin. "I'm gonna go along, I guess…" he gulped.

"You are so sweet, thank you!" Bulma laughed, kissing both men on their cheeks. "C'mon let's start looking. You guys can use your ki sensing whatever right?"

"I guess. Man, this is not my day," Yamcha swallowed.

* * *

The being known as Tomic streaked through the layers of the upper atmosphere. Wearing her black third class armor, she decided to bite the bullet and investigate the cluster of high battle powers gathered at the farm. Was it Goku perhaps? She had seen a battle power of three hundred and fifty for the past week in the distance, but hesitated to investigate. He wouldn't understand nor comprehend a monster such as her, unless she proved to him she meant no harm. Another battle trace of three hundred and thirty slowly encroached on North City from the east, making her wonder who it could be. 

She glanced down at the inhabitants of North City. A tear blurred her vision and she wiped it away, hoping the baby she saved was all right . She didn't understand why she would be so concerned. She dismissed the tear and told herself it was just her eyes getting irritated from the wind. Gunning her ki she shot above the radar profile, heading in the direction of what looked like Kakkarot's ki trace.

"Fate has given me another chance so I can't blow it," she thought. Like it or not, she had taken this job and she knew that she had to stick to her course. Confusing the inhabitants of this world with her crop circles, UFO balls and other methods was a good smokescreen so they didn't guess her true nature. It bought her enough time to determine the nature of the civilization and how they'd handle an alien from another planet.

Now they knew her, having seen her drop off a baby in the middle of North City. It was unplanned, she had hoped that she could eventually get more educated humans to seek her out, and somehow draw Goku to her eventually. Had she managed it?

Three huge battle powers. The number seven hundred and nine burst out of nowhere. It stunned her. Following her bleeping scouter, she dropped to a standing position near the hiding place of her space pod. There were three traces, not one comprised the seven hundred and nine battle reading and they were all in the same place with two weaker ones. Adjusting her scouter, she scanned through a cloaking field, to triangulate them.

Soldiers moved off. She winced, noticing that a power level of three hundred thirty was increasing its pace. Was that Goku? Then the other trace suddenly vanished, leaving her flustered. Whatever it was, she would find out soon. Soldiers cleared away her bodies, and left the site unmolested. Slowly, a domed hut flickered into life, and she saw the door open.

Two orange gi clad figures stepped out, one short and bald and one with long black hair flowing around his shoulders, lankier than his companion. Next came out another bald man, a head taller then the lankier on, who a third eye on his forehead, emerged accompanied by a small white-faced child. She shivered, recognizing them instantly.

Suddenly, the three of them gasped. Tomic clamped down her ki, trying to contain her energies making sure she was still hidden. They looked at one another in fear, and then relaxed. "I just sensed a MASSIVE ki again, and then it was gone," mumbled the three eyed warrior.

"I sense an alien mind. It's sad, and now it's blocking me," Chiaotzu whispered.

"Where?" asked Tien.

"You two go find Goku. I wanna look at the site now the guys are gone," said a female voice. To Tomic's shock, she stared at a young woman with bright blue hair and a Capsule Corps T shirt and jacket stride out. She was much younger than the version she had met before, it was unmistakably still Bulma Briefs, of this world.

"She's a scientist. No wonder she's investigating. And those other two must be Krillin and Yamcha. But they look so different," she mumbled.

That power level of three hundred thirty was only a mile distant. Bulma strode confidently in the company of Krillin and Yamcha. Tien and his companion rocketed off, leaving them alone. Yamcha and Krillin exchanged glances, watching Bulma pull out several pieces of equipment.

"What?" she asked.

"Um Bulma, Krillin and I are sensing a HUGE ki right now," Yamcha said nervously.

"It's probably Goku," explained Krillin. "Good."

"But Goku's at Korin's tower," interjected Yamcha. "Do you think?..." he trailed off.

"Bulma, maybe you'd better go back to the capsule house while I check it out with Yamcha," said Krillin.

"No way! I'm not staying back!" she snapped. Just then, the two men swallowed hard as a purple meteorite burst through the clouds. The ground rumbled, diesel smell dispelling that of hay and corn.

"What the?" Tomic wondered, and then saw at least a hundred traces of puny battle power on the ground, and the source of the three hundred and thirty hovering overhead.

"Bulma, now!" shouted Yamcha. "Back away. Something's coming!"

"What?"

"It sounds like an army and heavy vehicles. Get down!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Bulma, get out of sight! Krillin stay with me!"

"But that power… it's right on top of us!" Krillin gulped.

"I refuse to just sit back while you have all the fun!" Bulma huffed.

"C'mon Bulma, don't' argue!" Yamcha snapped, pulling her back.

"Fine, but don't get killed you guys!" she ordered, scurrying away and entering the capsule house. Tomic slowly crept forward, watching the two Z warriors edge up and peer around the trees.

"Oh shit," Yamcha gasped, as the source of the ki landed. Through the trees a white cape flapped in the wind, off the shoulders of a tall seven-foot figure. From the tips of his pointy boots their eyes trailed up to a dark blue fighting outfit, red sash, and a high turban atop his head. Two antennas protruded under the brim, shading huge dark eyes. The figure folded his arms, and turned to glance around at the ruined fields. Police tape fenced off the Red Ribbon Vehicles.

"Your majesty, it's as you sensed," said one of the commanding soldiers, stepping off a huge tank. Tomic gasped, recognizing the green alien.

"Huh, then where are they?" asked the green-skinned Demon King.

"Your father called them the red ribbon army, mi-lord," said the uniformed figure that appeared to be the leader, wearing a similar turban and shades. All the soldiers wore turbans, pointed boots and blue uniforms with red piping, and the name Daimyo on their backs.

"Mercenaries," Yamcha whispered.

"Its… it's… its King Piccolo. But he was dead!" Krillin stammered, his knees knocking together.

"Captain Scarlet, I know that. Tell me what the hell happened here! Looks like they were decimated by a powerful blast!" said Piccolo, glancing around. Tomic sensed he was far younger than she recalled, more slender as well.

"We're dead meat," Yamcha groaned.

"Wait a minute, I'm sensing some runts. HEY, whoever it is, you can stop hiding from me. I know you're there!" Piccolo barked, raising his hand. He fired directly at the bush. Yamcha and Krillin shot out of the way, scattering as they soared away.

"Who dares disturb King Piccolo the second!" Captain scarlet yelled.

"Come out, I know you're here!" Piccolo grunted, rising into the air. "My men or I will find you! You can run but you can't hide!"

"This way," Captain Scarlet motioned, barking orders to his troops. To her shock Tomic saw his battle power was a modest one hundred. High for a human. He rocketed up, levitating as a Z fighter did. Within seconds he zipped around and grabbed hold of Krillin who had just tumbled out of a bush.

"Oh no!" Krillin gasped. "Yamcha, get out of here!"

"Let him GO!" Yamcha shouted. Throwing back his hands he screamed, "Spirit ball!"

A huge blue sphere the size of a basketball surged out of Yamcha's hand, crashing into Captain Scarlet. Piccolo turned, seeing the flash. He aimed a blast downward. Krillin shot free, kicking away from Scarlet. Troops scattered, firing at the two Z warriors.

"Bulma, get away," Yamcha silently pleaded.

"You… I know you," Piccolo shouted. "You're…the Z warriors!"

"You won't take us alive!" Yamcha yelled. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

A sizzling blast shot from the desert bandit's hands, close to Piccolo. The Namekian laughed, deflecting the blast with one hand. Krillin dropped before Scarlet, as Yamcha faced off against Piccolo.

"Leave us. I'll handle this garbage myself," said Piccolo. "So, you challenge me, human? I see you wear the same colors as Muten Roshi. Tell me where I might find the one called Son Goku, and I might let you live!"

"No way man!" Yamcha snapped. "Even if I knew I wouldn't! Krillin I'll handle him. You get that other guy!"

"Right," Krillin barked, kicking off a rapid series of punches from Scarlet.

"You're fast, baldy," he laughed, swinging punches. "Stand back men! Search the area."

"All right, you asked for it. You can send Goku a message when he finds your rotting corpse!" Piccolo grunted. He shot forward, and Yamcha circled, nailing him in the back.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha shouted, swinging his hands in swiping arcs. One of them slashed across Piccolo's face, then his chest.

"KYAEEE!" Piccolo shouted, swinging up his fist and punching Yamcha to the ground. The Bandit grunted, rolling over out of the way. Meanwhile Krillin flipped and spun evading the Scarlet's punches. Red balls of ki slammed into him, and Krillin barely managed to block and deflect each one with a rapid flurry of hands.

"Try this!" Krillin shouted, his china flat shoed feet peppering Scarlet with rapid fire kicks like a jackhammer. Scarlet laughed when Krillin landed back, cracking his disjointed head back into place.

"That was all you have?" Scarlet laughed.

"Oh great," Krillin groaned. He raised his hand toward the sky, and formed a small bright disk.

"You really think that feeble thing is going to do anything? I'll let you have one good shot, baldy," Scarlet laughed.

"Kienzan!" Krillin yelled, lobbing it. It zinged past Scarlet, who easily dodged it.

"Fool, you missed," he laughed.

"Shows how much YOU know," Krillin chuckled. He ducked, and the whirling disk shot back around in a graceful ark, passing over his head and slamming right into Scarlet. Although he held up his hand to deflect it, he suddenly screamed in shock as blood splattered his face. In disbelief Scarlet saw his hand rolling on the ground, and his wrist was a stump, cleanly sliced diagonally.

"You die!" Scarlet howled. (Oh my!)

Yamcha shoved Piccolo off him with booted feet. A punch smashed into his face, and he slammed his knee into Piccolo's gut. The Namekian laughed it off, sending a punch into Yamcha's gut. Groaning, Yamcha crumpled, hugging his midriff. Tomic swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes. She raised her hand and aimed a small sphere directly at Piccolo's skull as his back was turned. He grunted as something impacted with his head, knocking him over with a blinding blast.

"Hey you there! Face me instead!" Tomic shouted, rising out of the bushes. Scarlet and his men suddenly gasped, seeing the new warrior entering the fray.

"What the HELL is that?" Piccolo got out. "Who… what are you?"

"Leave the humans alone, Namekian," Tomic said. "NOW! Before I MAKE you!"

"You're messing with the wrong guy, lady," Piccolo snarled, glaring at her. He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the female. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror.

"What did you call me, woman?" Piccolo demanded.

"You're from a planet called Namek, far from here. You're not from this world, or don't you know?"

"Why should I care?" Piccolo snarled. "Mind your own damn business before I…"

"Step away from them now, and I won't hurt you," said Tomic clearly. "I mean it, Namekian."

"How do you know my name, answer me?" Piccolo grunted. Yamcha staggered to his feet, using the chance to move in the direction of Krillin who was holding his own with Scarlet. The soldiers stood back, their guns trained on the dueling men.

"I know more than you can imagine, Namekian. Leave them alone," repeated Tomic. "I won't ask again. Don't make me use violence."

"Your majesty, I hate to interrupt," interjected Scarlet, as Krillin shot away from his grasp. He held his stump of a wrist to his jacket while punching his ear piece with his good hand. "Our lookout has just spotted someone else approaching fast!"

"Shut up!" he told Scarlet. Then, he directed his attention to the woman. "You, tell me who you are!" Piccolo snarled. "Before you really piss me off!"

"I'm an alien being from another planet, just like you are Namekian! My name is Tomic, Third Class of Nappa's squad. I'm a Saiyan Warrior sent here to look for those like me, one named Kakkarot," said Tomic.

"Those like you? What the HECK are you?" Piccolo demanded.

"Surely you've seen something like this before?" she asked, unfurling the long tail around her waist. "Look familiar?"

"It can't be... it's just like... nah wait a minute, how could it possibly be?"

"You have?" she asked.

"But Goku was just a little kid... if you know him then you're really in trouble. He's my sworn enemy, and you just blew your chance of remaining alive!"

"Who is this Goku you speak of? I seek Kakkarot so I can take him AWAY from this planet! And if I get rid of him then you won't have to WORRY about him anymore!"

"Sounds tempting, but no thanks. I want to beat the crap out of him for what he did to my father," Piccolo shook his head. "Now if you're wise, you'll haul off and tell Goku to come and meet me to settle this."

"Sire! Something's headed this way! It's the Red Ribbon army!" Scarlet shouted. "And they outnumber us ten to one!"

"Retreat now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Retreat!" Scarlet barked, moving off into the bushes. Piccolo returned to Tomic, who hovered there in midair. Levitating, he rose to face her.

Strange whizzing disks shot over the trees, causing both warriors to turn their attention away. A second later, Tomic's scouter bleeped urgently. "Behind you!" she cried, seeing a blurred movement zipping up from the direction opposite Piccolo's mercenary force.

"Oh come on that's the OLDEST trick in the book," Piccolo grunted. Something slammed into his gut, knocking him aside. Tomic gaped at the sight of a large purple skinned being that remotely resembled a fictional horror character. Complete with neck bolts and stitching, the being levitated just as they did.

Another figure materialized, shaking purplish blue hair. Female eyes blinked and a laugh tittered, swinging a punch at the black armored Saiyan. Tomic whirled around, blocking the punch of the attacker. Slender, feminine and about her height, the newcomer wore a silver jumpsuit with red ribbon markings, flying with the aid of a rocket pack in her back.

"Nap-time, monkey lady," she giggled.

"Shut up!" Tomic warned. Piccolo grunted, swinging punches at his Frankenstein attacker.

"What are you!" he wolfed, then felt a prickle in his neck. Something snapped around his neck, and he felt a cold band of metal forming a collar. Energy crackled.

"Just surrender. It won't hurt if you do," said the Frankenstein being. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I… you… curse it," Piccolo gasped, feeling his life force draining.

"Piccolo!" Tomic shouted, turning from her attacker.

"Bedtime for Bonzo," tittered the purple-haired female. She shot out her hand, clamping a similar collar around Tomic's neck. Groaning, the Saiyan turned, firing a blast at her. It fizzled in a second. Her energy ebbed away with the bleeping of the band at her throat.

"Drek… how…" she groaned, plummeting to the ground. Crashing next to Piccolo, she rolled over to stare into the face of a white-haired old man wearing a tall fur hat.

"Well done my dears, 7 and 8," he purred, glancing at Tomic with blue eyes from beneath craggy brows.

"Here you are, Doctor. Two creatures for your amusement," the female laughed.

"You won't hurt them will you, Master?" asked the Frankenstein look-alike.

"My dear no. 6, you've outdone yourself. And no 8, don't worry, they'll be quite entertained. I'm going to make you some new little friends once I've studied these two. Pick them up and carry them back to base. I'll join you there," said their white-haired master.

Colonel White rushed up, his face badly burned, but his uniform immaculate. "I told you they were powerful, didn't I?"

"Yes. But what is this green being?"

"The son of King Piccolo they say. And this is the bitch that nailed me and killed one hundred of my best men," White snapped. "What is she?"

"She resembles the other brat who decimated our organization those years ago. Luckily, I was able to rebuild no. 8. But these two will do QUITE nicely," said the scientist.

"Right Dr. Gero. But we'd better move before we're detected. Should we go after those other costumed clowns?"

"No, let them go fetch their friend. I'm sure Son Goku will love to pay his old FRIENDS a visit. And when he does, these two will kill him, and exact my revenge," Dr. Gero laughed. "Especially THIS one. I see she has a tail just like his…"

"A tail? Should I cut it off?"

"No, leave it. I want to study just WHAT it does. I didn't think that creature Goku had a relative. I thought he was just a freak of nature. But it seems this is a fully grown monkey creature. And in strange armor. I wonder…" Dr. Gero mused.

* * *

In the meantime, Bulma Briefs slowly rounded the capsule hut. She saw the strange showdown between the black armored figure and the Namekian. It amazed her how easily both levitated twenty feet in the air; their eyes riveted in a death match stare. 

Her blood froze when she observed the Red Ribbon army. Quickly she ducked out of sight, sticking out the top of her head just behind the nearest bushes. She wanted to shout when she saw first Piccolo, then the alien woman attacked. Gleaming metal devices snapped around their necks, crackling.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror when she noticed both trying to power up, only to plummet to the ground. The instant their ki shells powered up, the small bands crackled with t heir own energies. Her scientific brain reasoned they must be ki suppressors or scramblers capable of blocking energy so it couldn't be focused for an attack. Yamcha and Krillin had soared away into the bushes, no doubt looking for her in the capsule house.

Nearby, the alien female had landed; her body sprawled out on one side. As the craggy-featured Dr. Gero exalted with his two operatives, Bulma saw the ape woman slowly turning over. Amazing that she was still partly coherent, groaning to herself. Slowly Bulma crept out, moving over to the female in surprise.

Dark eyes opened up, fixing on her in surprise. Bulma suppressed a squeak of alarm, seeing the furry band flickering around the female's waist. Slowly, the woman reached up and grabbed the strange device off her face. With a last burst of energy she flung it far into the bushes. Bulma yelped, rushing away when she saw the shadow of one of Dr. Gero's creations turning to the fallen Saiyan female.

"Get away… woman," groaned Tomic, her eyes falling on Bulma.

"Who… what are you…" she was about to ask before she heard other voices.

Heart pounding she rushed in the direction of where the scouter had fallen. Harsh laughter and the whooshing of rockets told her that the Red Ribbon army was departing. Something gleamed in the sunlight, through a gap in the trees, alerting her. Within minutes she found it, sunlight gleaming off a green tinted visor. Bulma reached out and picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

"Bulma, there you are!" gasped Yamcha, grabbing her up and rocketing into the air. Bulma yelped, nearly dropping the scouter as she realized she was flying high above the canopy of trees.

"Yamcha what are you doing!" she shouted.

"Shh! We're getting away before those Red Ribbon clowns follow us!" Yamcha hissed, clapping his free hand over her mouth.

"You almost scared the hell out of me!" she mumbled when he released her lips.

"Whatever! What were you doing? You could have gotten killed or worse!" Yamcha scolded her.

"In case you didn't' realize it, I was TRYING to take a look at that alien woman who saved your asses!" she snorted indignantly, squirming to get comfortable. Yamcha swung her so he held her under her knees and back, love cradle style. She slid one arm around his neck, and placed the scouter into her utility pack.

"Too bad she was captured with Piccolo," said Krillin.

"But we should have helped her," said Bulma. "She had a tail just like Goku's!"

"That doesn't mean a thing, Bulma," said Krillin. "She's as dangerous as he is! Her ki was WAY more powerful then even Goku's!"

"Still…"

"Tien and Chiaotzu are gonna find Goku and send him to Capsule," said Yamcha.

"Luckily I got that lady's device right here," said Bulma, reaching into her pocket and brandishing the strange ear piece and green tinted visor attached.

"YOW, what's THAT?" Krillin yelped.

"It's the device she was wearing. It must be very important because she took it off and threw it my way when she saw me. She knew my name!" said Bulma excitedly. "And she told me to run away. Would someone who wanted to HURT us do that?"

"How did she know who you were?" Yamcha asked.

"She told Piccolo she knew who I was, dummy," Bulma glared at him. "DUH!"

"How would she know?" asked Krillin.

"She must have come here to study this planet. That meteorite must have been a space ship of some kind. And I bet you a thousand zenni that she was looking for Goku. I mean duh, she has a tail like his, and she said she was!"

"Still, that's no reason to make any rash decisions," Yamcha voiced.

"Shut up and get me home so I can analyze this," she glared at both of them. "You men are so dense sometimes it's a wonder how you get along without me!"

"Oh good grief," groaned Yamcha. Krillin just shook his head, chuckling to himself. For once he didn't envy his friend's choice in girlfriend.


	6. Nappa rescues Vegita

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fancharacter Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

On the planet of Argelis, three Saiyan males sat around a large fire. Each stripped fresh meat from the bones of respective carcasses. Vegeta still perched on top of the squid-like creature as he devoured one long tentacle. Since Oceanus, Vegeta had rigorously tested both his subordinates' limitations. He did not want them to grow soft in transit. 

Raditz perched by the fire, struggling to turn his spit so his next mouthful would be roasted. Nappa shook his head, laughing,"Why are you even bothering whelp? Don't you think it tastes BETTER raw?"

"You two are completely pissing me off with your idle banter," Vegeta growled, shaking his head and wondering WHY out of all the Saiyans he had to be saddled with these two clowns. Raditz was reasonable company, having inherited some of his father's intellect, but Nappa was a boorish brainless oaf whose idea of fun was to kill, maim or rape something that wasn't tied down. Ever since Cabernet had perished, Vegeta was concerned about Nappa's sanity.

That was why he had stopped on this planet so the three of them could hunt and main to their heart's content. At least Nappa, that was. Vegeta spent much of his time on the planet listening in to the broadcasts from the young scientist Tomic. Although Vegeta thought she was an idiotic female at first, he became increasingly amused by the intricacies of her plan. So far, she had made contact with people known to Kakkarot, thus establishing he still existed and that he had failed in his previous mission. Either Kakkarot was brainwashed or far worse. Just why she was taking so long to find him was at first annoying, but Raditz was doing his best to spin his mate's plans.

"Please your Majesty; there IS a reason why she's doing things that way. I'm sure she's luring Kakkarot to her so she could test his skills as a warrior," Raditz explained eagerly.

"Hmm, she seems to have more brains then the two of YOU combined," mumbled Vegeta. "But these weakling Z warriors are quite a disappointment."

"That green guy seemed worth beating the crap out of, too bad he's too weak," Nappa muttered.

"But those two beings that she encountered seemed quite… powerful. Her scouter did not detect their true power levels. There are only a few beings that can suppress their battle power such as Saiyans and our Idsarjin allies," Vegeta mused.

"Hey, Vegeta, there's something entertaining I just picked up," Nappa suddenly blurted out.

"You should be careful not to interrupt the Prince when he's talking, idiot," Raditz glared at him.

"Shut up you third class scum!" Nappa shouted back.

"Great Oozaru give me strength to deal with these fools," Vegeta groaned, slapping a gloved hand against his broad forehead and slowly dragging it down to tear off the ever present scouter.

"Oh… sounds like she's just challenged the green man," Raditz gasped.

"Hmm, impressive. Getting them to fight one another. Sounds like it is a Namekian. Wonder what its doing on that third-rate rock ball," Vegeta mumbled, glancing at the digital playback flickering over his scouter. In real time, Tomic's scouter was broadcasting her entire mission to all three Saiyan males.

"Leave the humans alone!" she shouted. Like flies around a light bulb the three males intently watched their separate scouter feeds.

"Is she for real?" Nappa grunted. "Just blow them up, you stupid bitch!"

"Shut up!" snapped Raditz.

"Hmm, she just identified herself correctly, unlike SOME clods who forget their place," Vegeta mumbled.

"Huh, so what?" Nappa grunted, glaring sidelong at a very smug Raditz hiding a laugh behind one massive hand.

"What's she DOING? She could just kick his ass. She's at least as powerful as YOU are, Raditz," said Nappa.

"And miss having some fun? For shame Nappa, I think she is enjoying testing the limits of his powers. Unlike some brainless oafs who just like beating the crap out of things, she shows SOME discretion. Perhaps I underestimated her worth," Vegeta mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Shh, she's mentioned Kakkarot. But what is this… he goes by another name? Little wonder. Obviously, he screwed up his mission if he has let these inhabitants live. Wonder WHY," mumbled Raditz, embarrassed by his brother's behavior.

"Maybe he's somehow ingratiated himself with the native population. Still, it is a good thing he has not destroyed that blue mud ball. It seems to have some genetically compatible females. A pity they're so puny and weak," Vegeta snorted.

Just then, he saw the two beings appear out of nowhere just beside the Namekian and the Saiyan. "Damn it! Look behind you!" shouted Raditz.

"She can't hear you, dumb ass!" Nappa laughed.

"Shhh!" Vegeta growled. "Shut up both of you! I can't believe it… that's some strange device… how could they have such technology to suppress SAIYAN ki on such a primitive world!"

"What the HELL just happened?" Raditz complained as he frantically stabbed buttons on his scouter. Repeatedly he saw the scenes of the two beings hitting first the Namekian with a strange collar, then Tomic. Her view suddenly crashed to the ground, rolling over to indicate she had fallen.

"Sounds like that mate of yours has JUST been captured, idiot," Vegeta snorted. "How well was she trained again?"

"Give her a break, your Majesty. You got to admit that whole UFO and scaring the native's thing was pretty clever," Nappa laughed harshly, spitting out a bit of cartilage.

"I suppose that was adequate, but still it was too damn fancy. Just like that smart shit Turles tries pulling she thinks she has to be above mere quality purges," he said aloud. "Just to find planets to grow his damn Shinseiju trees!"

"She was focused on the green man, sire. Don't misjudge her," said Raditz. "No doubt she let herself be captured too."

"Hmm I'll allow that for the time being. Let us see how well she handles herself in captivity, and then see what she does. That legion she decimated was promising, although her motivation to save those weak Chikyuujins was odd. Although, saving the whelp was a nice way to be noticed. Wonder if this Kakkarot will be smart enough to take the bait," Vegeta mused, rubbing his chin.

"Sire, I'm concerned. This Dr. Gero seems to have access to technology far too advanced as you said. Is it wise to let her continue alone?" asked Raditz.

Suddenly he saw the cam shift as one of the figures suddenly kicked at it. To his rage the scouter rolled off, giving a view of the unconscious Tomic and the Namekian. From one angle, a wide one, a small figure moved out of the bushes, quickly grabbing the Scouter and dashing away with it as she screamed to the two weakling males.

"Drek! How could she lose her scouter?" Raditz growled.

"Unless she deliberately left it," said Nappa mockingly. "Real smart. And you say I'm stupid!"

Vegeta grew silent when he saw the view shifting. Suddenly things whizzed into a blur, which indicated the scouter, had been parted from its owner. To his annoyance, he saw nothing for a few minutes. Then as his two subordinates argued, Vegeta noticed the view of the ground just ahead shifted to someone's toe. A hand reached out and picked it up, shifting the view to a stranger's face. Two very blue eyes peered intently into the scouter, causing Vegeta's heart to slowly skip a beat. Especially when the view panned back to encompass the female's whole face. Raptly, he stared at the gorgeous blue haired human holding the scouter out at arm's length.

"Huh, who is that female?" inquired Vegeta, glancing with narrowed eyes as he saw a pair of luminous blue eyes turning the scouter over in a pair of hands. Indeed the female's hair was blue, and she appeared to be prodding the scouter with a small flat bit of metal.

"What's she doing?" growled Raditz.

"Hmm, she seems to be trying to figure out how it works," Vegeta blinked. "She doesn't have that stupidity in her eyes. I see some intelligence there. Surprising for a girl."

"So, what now? Send the whelp to pull his female's ass out of the fire?" Nappa ridiculed Raditz.

"Knock it off before I pound you, elite!" Raditz glared at him.

"You'd best go there and observe your little brother and your mate. She seems to have a lot to learn about Saiyan combat. Although I admire her strategy, she may get way in over her head if this Kakkarot is not having his wits about him. If he had, he would have cleared that planet by now. Something's seriously screwed."

"May I go, sire?" asked Raditz.

"By all means Sergeant. Nappa and I will return to Barnard's star and exact revenge on the Mantissans. You keep a low profile, plant a few Saibamen, and find that brother and mate of yours if she does not report. I only hope her plan was to get this Kakkarot to rescue her."

"Huh, did you see that sire? That female had blue hair. That is weird. She is so scrawny and weak, and those two drekheads are pushovers. They stink!" Nappa snorted.

"I know. It is interesting isn't it, Nappa. She is not the same as them. Her ki is puny, but she is deliberately risking harm to retrieve that scouter. Either she's stupid or she's got guts." Vegeta blinked, adjusting his scouter feed.

"You haven't had a female in two years, Sire. Why don't we stop over at Idsarsei or Orchydsei?" Nappa suggested.

"No Nappa, we're going to cause some fireworks to those customers of ours who tried to screw with us. Raditz, your mission is to observe Tomic's plan unfolding, and if she has failed to locate Kakkarot, you must do so. It seems that this blue-haired female has confiscated her scouter. I will take the opportunity to see if the feed still works, and attempt to learn the language myself. I should learn some rather interesting things," said Vegeta, with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, sire. I hope that you will see that she DOES have a plan after all. She is VERY intelligent, and she will do what she is asked. She has little choice, considering the alternative is death or madness," Raditz said.

"I hope for Great Oozaru's sake you're right. Get your ass into that pod and go. You'll probably be there within a week at the most," Vegeta nodded. Raditz glanced up from his bow, taking the Prince's extended hand and pressing his forehead to it. Vegeta placed the toe of his boot on his underling's shoulder, indicating he was free to rise. Nappa shook his head as he watched the Third-class rush to his pod.

"He stinks," Nappa mumbled. "That boy's a disappointment. Let me go sire…"

"Shut up Nappa. Raditz may be third-class, but he is far smarter than you are. I do not keep you for brains; I keep you for your battle prowess. In addition, considering that female might well be one of the last of her kind, we cannot be too fussy. One can only hope that world will give me one female I can impregnate and produce a requisite heir to continue my line," Vegeta mumbled. "That will stick it to that bastard Brolli."

"Mating with those weak creatures? They are pushovers, yeah but you have to think of your bloodline. Your father would want you to have the choice female to mate with!" Nappa said.

"We don't know if any other unmated Saiyan females survived, dolt," said Vegeta.

"Well Turles hasn't activated a distress call, remember? He had a few unmated Saiyan females. And then there's the whelps female, but she's only a half blood," Nappa said.

"What, interfere with a sacred mating bond? I am NOT that desperate! I'd rather mate with a ningen then break tradition!"

"But sire you have to be…" Nappa started, but shut his mouth when Vegeta nailed him with a black death ray stare.

"Don't question me, Nappa. You said yourself that Bardock foresaw me having a blue haired mate, who had above average intelligence, and was quite powerful on her world. This female fits the description," said Vegeta. "And I for one, plan on learning as much as I can about this primitive mud ball's resources. At least they have a decent sized moon, with a reasonable cycle."

Eager to change the subject Nappa nodded like a bobble head doll, "And lots of game, and things to play with. Imagine the fireworks we could cause there… all those cities!"

"Hmm you'll have your fun when we land. However, we will be entertained en route to Barnard's star. You can have ALL the fireworks you want there, Nappa. I know how much you like blowing things up," the Saiya-jin no Ouji laughed.

"You should get some target practice in yourself," he suggested.

From the clouds a space pod slowly descended. Vegeta and Nappa glanced toward it as it opened and a familiar white caped figure emerged. Battered and cracked, his armor was a bluish color, indicating his command status. He dropped in a crouch before the Prince, raising his hand in salute.

"Your Majesty I humbly apologize for my delay in returning. But I've had quite a time trying to break through the communication barriers," Turles intoned, eyes averted.

Vegeta silenced him with a grunt, "Report, Commander Turles. You have proved yourself well by remaining loyal to me. How many of us remain?"

"Only the crew aboard my ship sire," said Turles soberly, glancing up at him.

Nappa and Vegeta stopped in shock. Both of them reached out mentally, suddenly feeling the enormity of a great emptiness. Vegeta had pushed away the feeling in combat, but as he closed his eyes, he concentrated hard. Through his mind-link, he pushed his perceptions to the limits. He barked for silence when Turles made some noise, and then tried to hear the whisper of any Saiyan warriors. A faint trace here and there answered his mental query, but there were so few.

"How is that possible?" Vegeta asked, wrapping his arms around his torso. For a moment it looked as if he were hugging himself, for he turned his back to his men, slowly pacing. He did not want them to see the helpless look that passed over his face, or the sudden sting of tears in his eyes. That horrible void indicated his worst fear that some one or some THING had wiped out all but a handful of his entire race. Letting his fists fall to his sides, he squeezed so hard that veins bulged through the white gloves.

Turles swallowed hard at the emptiness surging through him. Nappa sensed the strange lack of communication, his anger surging as hot as the moment he saw his mate fall. Thinly veiled rage crackled his ki around him, while Turles shook his head. With a low voice he stepped up behind the Prince, extending a hand but not touching as he said, "Brolli went insane. He… he started slaughtering our best warriors, Sire. I tried my best to stop him, but even with the Shinseiju fruit, it was all I could do to hold him off until my ship escaped. I barely left with my own life intact."

"He was that powerful?" Vegeta asked. "You're the most powerful warrior second only to me, and he all but destroyed you?"

"I wanted to be the one, but I realized that it would do little if I perished foolishly. Besides, you should have the honor of killing him yourself. It's not for me to do such a thing even if it were possible," Turles shook his head again.

"You did as you thought best, of course," Vegeta answered no malice in his voice. He could not fault his commander for using discretion. Sometimes knowing one's limitations and place was enough. Leaving the honor of slaying a usurper was the duty of the Prince or the King.

At that Turles held up a small glowing object, and passed it to the Prince. "This was all that remained. At least he did not get the last tree I planted, sire. But five hundred thousand on Alvegasei were not enough."

"Chablis and Sauvignon… did you hear from them?" Nappa asked, though he already knew the terrible answer.

"They were on board my ship when it launched. I picked up what survivors I could, and they are headed for Idsarsei for medical treatment in regeneration. I've taken twenty of the best warriors that were not hurt, and they wait your orders sire," Turles panted.

"Where is that bastard now?" inquired Vegeta, wheeling on him.

"In the captivity of the Tsurujins, sire. They are attempting to subdue him. But I fear it's only a matter of time before he escapes or they kill him."

"Either way they'd be doing us a favor. But I want the pleasure of killing him personally," Vegeta said menacingly.

"He's achieved the Legendary Sire. The only way you could face him if he escaped would be to consume the fruit from my newest tree," explained Turles. "And undergo the most rigorous training. Think of this time as a blessing. For once they put him on trial you know that they will hold him for the better part of a year to rot in Freeza 129."

"He almost doesn't deserve such a good fate," Nappa spat angrily.

"Plant the seed here," commanded the Prince. "This world still has enough life. Nappa and I will remain here to assess what remains. Raditz has already moved on ahead."

"Where is he, sire?" asked Turles.

"Over there," Vegeta pointed.

"Excuse me a moment," Turles voiced. He rose to his feet, and rocketed into the air. Vegeta raised a hand to keep Nappa from following.

"What was THAT about?" asked Nappa.

"I think he has some unfinished business with Raditz. The two of them are distantly related. Bardock served on his crew. I think he wishes to tell the boy in person what happened," Vegeta rationalized. "Stand back and leave it be. We can make better use of our time if you generate a few Saibamen for me to train with."

"Right away, sire," the bigger Saiyan replied. "I could use the training myself."

"Leave me for a moment. Go find some nourishment while I meditate," Vegeta ordered. Nappa bowed, rocketing off to hunt down fresh game. The Prince exhaled the breath he had been holding, releasing the control on his volatile temper as he did so.

In a loud cry of anger, he threw back his head, spanning his fists wide. A flare of blue energy lit up the ground for miles as he let out a howl of anguish. All the self-anger and loathing exploded shortly with his need to destroy. Bringing both hands together, he generated a beam that shot up into the sky like a column of fire. A huge bang lit up the heavens, indicating he had hit one of the natural small moons orbiting Argelis. Slowly he dropped to his knees, panting heavily. Both gloved hands hit the ground, raising small puffs of dust.

"Damn him to seven hells, this insult will NOT go unpunished," he snarled.

Perhaps his father was looking down on him, hating his excuse for a son. This Brolli had cheated Vegeta of slaying Freeza, now his whole people save a few were on the verge of being wiped out just as they had done. So close and yet so far from his goal, he raged. Hot tears blurred his vision as he crouched on all fours, glad that nobody could see him for miles around.

Vegeta then pushed himself up from the ground. "I will NOT crawl like a worm. This is NOT over by any means."

He dusted himself off and sat down on one of the rocks, closing his eyes to focus. All thoughts he forced away, thinking of the blackness that now ate away at what remained of his soul. His scouter bleeped, and he punched the button to tap into the latest feed from Tomic's scouter. A blue pair of eyes still blinked into his across space and time. The female he had seen there was peering intently into something, probing, and pressing buttons. Patterns of light flickered over his vision. Vegeta smirked slightly when he realized she must have been trying to figure out the purpose of the device.

"Silly woman," he thought. "So ignorant and blissfully unaware. Are you the royalty of this world? Such a creature devoid of hideousness must be of royal blood. I swear that you shall be mine one way or another. Perhaps you shall be a pleasant diversion…"

Thoughts of anger shifted to curiosity. He would focus on the Woman, laying plans to try to capture her for a mate. Out of her he would bear an heir and continue his royal line. If he failed, then his son would slay Brolli. This was his legacy. Only he bore the name of his entire civilization, for this eventuality all Princes carried the name Vegeta. Saiyans were nomadic peoples whose original home world was long lost in the mists of the time when the first Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed much of the universe and his own race.

Though mating with a weakling would thin the blood, he had heard what Raditz said of the alternate universe Saiyans. How half-blood carried strong powers. The half-bloods resulting from Idsarjins were more powerful than their parents combined. So introducing new genes could not hurt. Perhaps by combining his royal blood and that of the blue haired Woman, or a suitable female, he could achieve what his father could not.

"My son will be the strongest in the universe, next to his father," Vegeta thought. "I must have a son, something to focus on, a future. Then when I perish defeating Brolli, he will rule what remains and rebuild our race into what it rightfully should be."

Focused with a purpose, Prince Vegeta stood as tall as he could. With a gloved finger, he pressed the save function to relegate the precious images to his data bank so he could retrieve them and meditate on the Woman. He deemed her 'THE Woman' with a capital W because he had not seen such a beautiful creature even among Saiyan females.

"You shall be mine, whoever you are," he vowed.

* * *

"Raditz, a moment!" called Turles as he landed before the space pod that the Third-class was about to enter. 

"Sir, I'm relieved you survived," said Raditz, dropping down in the traditional salute.

"Don't prostrate yourself. I have some good news and bad news for you," said Turles.

"Any word from my father?" Raditz hesitantly asked. Although he already knew from the horrible emptiness growing inside that the worst was possible, he wanted to hear it from his Commander's own lips aloud.

"We have not yet rounded up all the survivors," said Turles. "I came in person to report what happened to Alvegasei Prime in my own pod. Chablis is in command in my absence. Bardock and Lyssra were sent on another mission with his team, and it is likely that they still may be alive. Nevertheless, we have not heard back yet. Unfortunately, all we worked hard for on our world is now ashes."

"He must be alive," whispered Raditz, burying his face in his hand. He whirled away, beating his fist into the flat of his other hand. Turles remained silent, knowing his subordinate's pain well.

"One will hope the Great Father Oozaru will protect them," Turles said quietly. "Don't forget that I too have lost my parents. My sire Caliph was on Alvegasei and my mother too."

"Damn," Raditz whispered. "I had forgotten."

"You've lost a mother already, and a have a brother forgotten. Barely have you gained a mate, then to have this happen. I don't think Bardock has perished or you would have felt it more intensely," said Turles.

"It feels like he's gone," Raditz uttered.

"Only the Prince can feel every Saiyan mind if he concentrates hard enough. Third-classes can feel their own mates and whelps perhaps. Family members only if you try hard enough. Can you truly say that your father's mind is totally absent?" asked Turles.

"I feel NOTHING," Raditz blurted out. Forming a purple sphere in one palm, he hurled it by a large spire of rock. It exploded on contact into a million little shards raining down on them both.

"Feel better?" Turles questioned quietly, shifting weight from one foot to another.

"Damn it, no," he whispered.

Reaching into his cloak with his other hand, the Commander drew a small glowing object out. Raditz' eyes widened in shock, for he thought that all had been given to the Prince. One of the rare fruits from one of the Commander's mighty trees now pulsed with energy distilled from an entire planet. Raditz turned with confusion in his dark eyes. "What, I thought you'd have eaten it already."

"There were but a few others. I only consumed one; one other is for the Prince himself. However, this one I give to you, when you find your brother and mate. Give it to them, with my love and best regards," said Turles as he handed a spiked fruit to Raditz.

"I cannot take this, what about your own needs?" he gasped.

"Take it. Part for you, your mate, and for Kakkarot. The remainder shall be planted in the soil of this world. Perhaps when next we meet you'll both look fondly upon me as wishing you well," Turles explained.

"It is not yet ripe is it not?"

"The Tree was destroyed. I managed to save only a few," he muttered in anger. "But it is enough. I'd rather it be destroyed then the Master get his hands on it."

"Thank you," spoke Raditz solemnly.

"Fare you well," said Turles, resting his hand on his subordinate's shoulder. Raditz nodded, clasping his commander's arm in a hearty shake. Leaning forward, Turles bit him on the right ear, causing blood to scab. In turn Raditz did the same, both males standing away from each other as they raised their index fingers together to touch.

"Don't forget there is blood shared between our houses, though they be disparate," uttered Turles. "It's not a coincidence your father resembles me. His blood flows in my veins, because my mother and his mother shared the same sire."

"It matters little," Raditz said plaintively. "You are Elite, I am Third-class."

"Perhaps. However, all can aspire to cross that line. It is because of this that I have gained my true power. It may yet help you in your quest," said Turles, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Your blood enriches mine. May the bond seal our destinies in an unbreakable bond," Raditz nodded.

"May the same be true where you journey. Let the mark be a sign of goodwill. As one who is family," Turles agreed. "Now go get that mate of yours."

Raditz cursed and stamped his feet, entering the cramped space of his pod. He absolutely hated the damn thing, but was glad that he was asleep for most of the trip. While he was quick to blame Tomic for making a hash of things, he knew she was in over her head. Had that bastard Gero not shown up she could have handled herself nicely against that Namekian. Somehow she had discovered Kakkarot's allies, and planned to draw him to her like a warrior by a series of tests.

"You wouldn't know a decent challenge if it hit you on the head Nappa," he mumbled, letting the cryogenic hiss around him. "She's a Saiyan warrior like it or not, because the challenge she issued for my brother seems worthy of one."

If she died, Raditz would have a lot of fun decimating the cities and killing every human on that planet. Except for the strongest ones, and ten females to use for a harem of concubines for the Prince. Although he suspected the Prince would only choose one, there was royal protocol. The Prince had to have a choice selection. Whoever he did not choose would go to Nappa or the remaining Saiyans that still were alive. Turles and his crew namely.

* * *

Light years away at Capsule corps the woman Vegeta was watching was blissfully unaware she had a new voyeur. Bulma fiddled with the circuitry on the scouter. She prodded and poked the device with everything from a screwdriver to an electronics probe. Small shavings from the side were sent to a lab for analysis, revealing it was made from materials not yet invented on Chikyuu. Opening it up, she saw the circuitry sparking from some internal source. It took her at least six hours to at least discern what its purpose was. If she put it on, she could see auras around living things, leading her to believe it could detect energy.

Specifically it could sense ki. Yamcha stood in front of her, slowly drawing his power up. She nodded, tapping a control on the side to see different figures flickering across. Internal logic dictated that the readings changed with the flux of Yamcha's ki.

"It detects ki," she explained.

"What a waste! Krillin and I can do that without a toy like that," Yamcha laughed. "What good is this doing us?"

"We need to figure out why that alien was here, and why she helped us," said Bulma. "She had enough power to kill us, but she defended us."

"Maybe she wants to experiment on us," interjected Krillin, glancing up at her. He played with one of the test tubes filled with a strange solution.

"No way. She said something about knowing Goku. You think she is related to him? She had a tail just like his," Yamcha put in. He pulled up a lab stool and perched on it, watching Bulma's shapely butt gliding under her lab coat.

"Stop staring at my ass, Yamcha," she grunted, annoyed. Turning around she swiped her hand at him. Yamcha leaned out of the way with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, Master Roshi's a bad influence, right bro?" he glanced at Krillin, grinning.

"Don't drag ME into this, buddy," Krillin protested, raising both his hands.

"Speaking of influences," said Yamcha. "Do you feel that, Krillin?"

"What are you two babbling about?" Bulma snorted. "I'm just about to figure out what this thing does and you don't have the decency to give me your undivided attention!" she loudly complained.

"It's Goku!" Krillin laughed, rushing to the window. Yamcha spun on his stool in excitement, when he heard the tap. Bulma almost dropped the scouter in shock.

"AHHH!" she shrieked.

Peering through the closed window with a raised fist was Goku, looking rather sheepish. Krillin opened it, letting him climb through. Bulma glared at her oldest friend, tapping her foot as she clutched the scouter to her chest. Yamcha and Krillin shook his hands eagerly. "Jeez Goku you might want to try the front door next time, buddy," said Krillin, smiling widely.

"You scared poor Bulma," Yamcha told him, looking at her sideways.

"Hey can't you use a DOOR? Hasn't Chichi taught you any manners bud?" Bulma snapped at him, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Bulma," he apologized, giving her an awkward grin. "But you guys said you had something important to talk to me about, and Tien and Chiaotzu said you saw Ma-Junior. I sensed the big energies from that farm, but they were gone by the time…"

"How much did you sense?" asked Yamcha, cocking his head.

"Enough to know that we've got a problem," Goku said, face melting into a frown. "Bulma, what's that thing?"

"It senses ki," she said, moving past Yamcha to hold it out.

"That's all? I can do that without…" he started.

"Goku, pay attention! There was an alien wearing this thing, and she protected us from Ma-Junior."

"Alien? Wait a minute Bulma, Tien and Chiaotzu said that Ma-Junior wasn't the Piccolo I killed and…"

"Hold on Goku, she's getting to it!" Krillin laughed.

"Just settle down guys; let's take it from the beginning. Goku, we saw a being that looked a lot like you do, and she protected us from Ma-Junior. Apparently she's from outer space, and she's been here for a week or more," clarified Yamcha, running a hand through his hair.

"Someone like ME?" asked Goku, wide-eyed. "How so?"

"She had a tail like yours, and she wore space armor. She looked like a monkey woman from outer space. Go figure," Krillin chuckled.

"You're kidding me…" Goku blinked at them. "But how did Ma-Junior…."

"Come on Son-kun, don't you watch the news?" Bulma cut in impatiently. "About those UFOS and then the Red Ribbon army that was snuffed out in one blast?"

"Chichi doesn't let me watch too much TV. She says it rots my brain," Goku shook his head.

"Whatever Goku! Just pay attention!" Bulma huffed, pushing him down to sit in her large padded office chair. "Here's the short version: Something landed a week ago. Then the Red Ribbon army went to the crash sight, they were about to kill two farmers, and this alien 'space monkey' destroyed them. Then the three of us went to check it out…"

"And we saw Ma-Junior," voiced Krillin. "I think he was interested in the crash sight too."

"And we tried to keep him from finding Bulma," spoke Yamcha.

"But he kicked our butts," said Krillin, regretfully. "Then this space monkey lady showed up, and challenged him."

"She protected you, huh?" Goku uttered quietly. "Wow. That was nice of her."

"Yeah. Then some Red Ribbon operatives attacked her and Ma-Junior. And one of them was that Android 8 you fought a while back," Bulma stated, her brows furrowing beneath her blue bangs.

"But he was friendly to me. Why was he attacking… he said he wouldn't do that anymore!" Goku shook his head.

"Whatever, he's gone bad again," groused Krillin.

"Darn, that's pretty bad then," Goku sighed with regret. "So, the Red Ribbon army has Ma-Junior and this alien who looks like me then."

"That's where I got this device from. She was able to trace our kis with it," said Bulma.

"So what should we do?" asked Yamcha.

"We should rescue them both. If the Red Ribbon army has them, they'll become an even bigger threat," replied Goku firmly.

"Hello Goku! Red Ribbon army, Ma-Junior?" Yamcha spat angrily. "Are you nuts?"

"I say let them stay where they are," Krillin muttered. "Ma-Junior's a bad enough threat."

"But that creature tried to save us," Bulma pleaded.

"True, but we can't help her now," responded Yamcha.

"We have to. If she protected you, and she was looking for me, we have to try and save her," said Goku. "Besides I want to fight Ma-Junior. To see how strong he is."

"That's exactly what we don't want to have happen! What if he's more powerful then you are?" Krillin protested.

"I have to try. She knows about my past, Krillin. And she saved you all. I have to repay her a debt," explained Goku. "That's the nice thing to do."

"I guess you are right, Goku," said Yamcha with a sigh. "But how the heck are we going to do it?"

"Wait a minute; Ma-Junior said something about giving you a message. He was going to capture us both to draw you out," rejoined Krillin worriedly.

"I wonder if he's going to challenge you because you killed his father," grumbled Yamcha.

"Gosh I wouldn't be surprised," said Goku.

"Well, what if two of us go sneak in undercover, while the rest of you provide a distraction?" Bulma piped up.

"What sort of distraction?"

"Simple! Send him a letter of challenge. Say you'll fight him in the 23rd martial arts tournament or something macho like that!" Bulma cried out.

"Well that's not a bad idea," said Krillin. "That way he'll be out of the way. But that means he'll fight whoever…"

"Sounds good to me," Goku nodded. "It works because that's where I fought his father. And if this Ma-Junior is anything like him, it's a place to challenge him where he won't hurt others. Especially if we all enter to make sure he plays fair."

"You mean we should enter too?" asked Yamcha, eyes bright.

"Why not?" Krillin replied.

"It's in a few days time," said Bulma. "Then I can sneak into the Red Ribbon complex as a scientist and bust out the alien."

"But Bulma it's WAY too dangerous!" Yamcha warned her.

"That's why you and Puar are coming to protect me," Bulma batted her lashes at him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's pretty dangerous," Goku told them apprehensively.

"Yes. Besides, Yamcha can protect me, right?" she said, grinning.

"Yeah that's right," Yamcha nodded eagerly. "I'll keep her safe Goku. But what about Chichi?"

"Well she's going to enter the tournament too. She says we need the prize money," explained Goku.

"Then it's perfect," Bulma clapped her hands. "Yamcha and I will go after the alien, and you guys will deliver a challenge to Ma-Junior."

"How do we FIND him?" inquired Krillin, frowning.

"With this device silly!" Bulma laughed, showing it to them.

"We can sense his ki," voiced Goku. "Without that thing. You'll probably need it to find the alien."

"Fair enough. You guys have some applications to fill out," Bulma said. "And I've got some disguises to make."


	7. Piccolo and the Saiyan Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

Slowly Tomic stirred, hearing the low voices echoing in her ear. Reaching up she grasped frantically for her scouter, and then sat upright. A low voice boomed, "Don't bother, it's gone." 

"Where in the Galaxy am I?" she growled, fighting her way to a semi reclining position. Her Saiyan eyesight adapted to the scant light, revealing the shape of her fellow captor in the cell next to hers. Old-fashioned bars separated them in two cages. He sat lotus style in one corner of his cell, his arms folded across his chest.

All around them loomed open space. On all but one side, metal bars spaced two inches apart rose in a ten-foot grillwork. The fourth wall was sheer cold stone, great blocks mortared together. Tomic dragged the rest of her body on two hands toward the wall to touch it. Extreme cold seeped through her palm, indicating the possible thickness of the wall. A low wind whistled, while small white flakes fluttered down. Any light came from a small square twenty feet up, scarcely large enough to thrust one hand through. At least two other windows covered in bars were every five feet spacing from one another. The closer she approached the bars, the more she smelled ozone. A quick touch sent a tingling snap up her arm.

"Great, electrical bars. Medieval," she laughed.

"The zoo, where else?" Ma-Junior grunted.

"Primitive to beings capable of capturing beings as powerful as we are," she commented.

"You took damn long enough to wake up," Ma-Junior answered.

She reached up to touch the collar around her neck. Sliding her fingers under it, she wrenched at it. Immediately hot knives of searing pain shot all over her body. Violent shocks of energy that rendered her muscles with a paralyzing jolt. They fired spasmodically causing her muscles to lose tension.

"I wouldn't try that. It has some foolproof feature. Taking off the collars only causes you a migraine. Looks like it's worse for your kind, woman," Ma-Junior said.

"Thanks for caring," she mumbled.

"And in case you already noticed the bars are electrified too. That's why these idiots didn't bother shackling us to the walls. They may be primitive, but at least two feet of solid stone exists between the outside and us. Not to mention there are electronic surveillance devices," he said.

"You probably pretended to be asleep right and noticed all of this?"

"You're not so stupid after all."

"Please how could I be stupid if I came from outer space?"

"You were stupid enough to get caught," he pointed out.

"So were you," she retorted. Swinging her torso around to face him, she drew her knees up into her armored chest, wrapping her arms around them. Judging from the temperature around them, it was quite cold. Gratefully she felt hardly fazed by the extreme cold. Her breath misted out from her mouth, gleaming slightly in the silver light from far above.

"I'm... starving," she commented.

Ma-Junior glared at her through the bars from under his white turban. He said, "Don't look at me. I may be based on a plant but that doesn't' mean I'm any good for eating."

"Please, I'm carnivorous. I don't eat Namekians," she answered.

"I'm relieved. But what the hell were you doing interrupting my business for one, and secondly who the HELL are you and WHAT are you doing on this planet, if you ARE from outer space that is," said Ma-Junior.

"You've got lots of questions. Well I guess I can tell you since we're both prisoners here. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"We've got plenty of time, and I'm bored. I might as well get some information from you, since you're willing to talk. But I warn you, if you lie to me," he said.

"We're both at a disadvantage," she said.

"Fine. Tell me how you know Goku," said Ma-Junior.

"You're not the best of friends. I recall you said he killed your father?" she said.

"That's right. And if it's any of your business I plan to avenge him, and take over this planet," said Ma-Junior.

"Interesting, because we could help each other out," she mumbled.

Ma-Junior smirked at her, arms folded over his chest as he sat lotus position opposite her. His dark eyes glared directly at hers, and he asked, "Why should I let you help me?"

"Because we both want Kakkarot… I mean Goku. You want him dead, and I want to take him away from this planet. What you do to it after we're going is your business," she answered.

"Strange since you sympathize with those humans," he snorted.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior. I study other planets," she said.

"What for?" Ma-Junior then asked. "You've got a hard time convincing ME that you're just some field scientist. You're a fighter in that sort of armor. So don't bullshit me."

"If you must know, we're… um… planet brokers."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ma-Junior glared at her, his eyes boring holes into her.

"Simple, Namekian," she answered, clearing her throat. "We buy and sell planets for more 'advanced' species."

"Terrific. Don't give me that greater being shit," said Ma-Junior angrily.

"You wished to know, let me finish," said Tomic. "I didn't say we did it by CHOICE."

"Everyone HAS a choice, female," said Ma-Junior.

"True, but listen or leave me be. We are in the employ of a powerful leader who forces us to use our skills to conquer planets for their natural resources," she said.

"Oh and you thought you'd conquer Chikyuu?" Ma-Junior stared at her, his lips curling back to reveal teeth as sharp and white as a Saiyan's were.

"Please Namekian! I don't want this planet myself. Besides, it's not worth our notice. The beings here are too weak to make a slave labor force. In addition, the planet's not in a convenient location to be of any strategic use to a customer. I'm only here because I'm looking for something that I've lost," she said.

"So you're pirates. Mercenaries?" asked Ma-Junior.

"Yes we are. Pirates with no home world. A monster named Freeza blew up our own home world. So we did what we had to, in order to survive," she said quietly, hugging her knees.

"Humph, go on," Ma-Junior grunted.

"The Master of All Saiyans killed him. Unfortunately for us that angered his brother and sister, who swore revenge? The Master who's named Brolli promised to protect us with his incredible powers."

"How is he so damn powerful?"

"He's what's called a Legendary Super Saiyan. Many of my race worships him like a god. However, he's no god. Merely a Saiyan who's achieved a very powerful level capable of destroying whole civilizations. Freeza is the same, before he was destroyed."

"So why are you here?" asked Ma-Junior.

"I'm getting to it. Brolli's going crazy. He could destroy the entire Saiyan race. Great Father Oozaru knows what could set him off. The only chance to get rid of him before that happens is to find the true ruler of our people, the last surviving Prince of All Saiyans. So he can get rid of Brolli and we can defeat Freeza's clan who still threatens us."

"Why should I care? What's to stop this Prince from being as much a tyrant as this Brolli?"

"Prince Vegeta is sane. He lusts to be the strongest fighter, and perhaps to be immortal. However, we'd rather serve him then Brolli. A tyrant is a tyrant, but a madman is far worse," she said.

"You've got a point," Ma-Junior grunted, nodding slowly.

"Prince Vegeta wishes only to preserve the Saiyan Race. What others do is no concern of his, provided they stay out of our way. Freeza's ilk still brokers in planets. We were getting out of the business of hostile takeovers," she said.

"What's to stop him from conquering Chikyuu?"

"He's not unreasonable. You say you want to rule this world. I'm sure I can convince him to let you rule this planet for your own, provided you don't stray past its boarders. Besides, Chikyuu is too puny of a world to be much use. All we need are a few slaves from this world, and we will leave it be,' she said.

"Chikyuujins?"

"Human slaves. Namekians have no inherent value commercially," she said.

"Huh, that remains to be seen," Ma-Junior coughed. "But what are you looking for besides merchandise?"

"To find our rightful leader we need all available Saiyan warriors. My mate's younger brother was dispatched here, but we need him back in the fold with the rest of us."

"Goku's one of you. And you called him Kaka… whatever," he snorted. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to. Just know that if I fail, then my mate will come. Moreover, he's TWICE as powerful as I am. If he finds me dead, then he'll obliterate ALL life on this planet. Keep me alive you stand a chance of convincing us to leave Chikyuu alone," she said.

"I won't let him," Ma-Junior laughed. "Besides why was he sent here in the FIRST place?"

"Back when Freeza ruled us, before Brolli came to power, we were forced to find planets, and destroy all life on them, or else be killed ourselves. So great was his thirst for worlds to sell that we were forced to send even our children to planets. Warriors like me are sent to worlds of reasonably high civilization, while children and youth are sent to weak worlds. Nevertheless, this practice was thankfully abolished under Brolli. Now I am trying to find Kakkarot and return him home."

"How touching. But that still doesn't' explain why I should let you find him," Ma-Junior snorted, unimpressed.

"If you help me, I give my word that I'll help get rid of Goku. And if the Prince shows interest in this paltry planet, I'll convince him to leave it be, and go elsewhere," She said.

"I want him dead."

"You can kill him. I can revive him when I leave this world with my mate," she suggested.

"So, we help each other, huh?" Ma-Junior asked. "I don't trust you."

"I don't either. But do you want to become this idiot's science fair project?" she asked.

"No. However, as long as these devices stay on us, they suppress our ki. And yours is already low," he snorted.

"I need food," she murmured, rubbing her stomach. "And those bastards took my scouter."

"The human blue hair took it, since you let her friends get away," said Ma-Junior.

"I… wait… yes that's right…"

"What does that thing do? And why were you hiding in waiting if you have such power?" asked Ma Junior.

"I've been studying them. Trying to draw Kakkarot out so I can assess his strengths and see if he's still worthy of being a Saiyan warrior," she said quietly. "It might be too much trouble. But I still want to take him away from this planet."

"Humph he's second most powerful fighter on this world," said Ma-Junior.

"You are right," she said. "You are more powerful. But not by much."

"That device senses ki, I take it?" Ma-Junior asked.

"Yes. In addition, it's a trans galactic communicator. My Prince is hearing every word. And if he doesn't like what he hears, you could be in great danger," she said.

"Great. So you're saying that all we have to do is get cozy and kick their asses, and you'll help me conquer this planet?"

"Yes," she said.

"No deal. I can take this planet over myself. I don't need help from any space monkeys," he snorted.

"Then you're a fool. You think I'm powerful, but I'm the weakest of Saiyan warriors," she admitted.

"Huh, you're joking," Ma-Junior shook his head.

"My mate is far more powerful then me. Moreover, there are two others that are twenty times my strength. They could destroy this planet with a simple blast," she said.

"Great. So you're saying that if you don't help me, they'll blow up Chikyuu?"

"If you don't' help me, my mate will come after me. And if he fails, then the Prince will come here. Even now, he's probably been freed. And believe me he WILL come even after a third class such as myself," she said.

"Pretty loyal isn't he," Ma-Junior glared at her.

"He values the Saiyan race as much as his own life, even if he doesn't have much use for others. We're an important asset to him. What is a Prince without a kingdom to rule?" she smirked.

"True. But even so, what's in it for me?"

"You live, and you conquer Chikyuu for your own. Without Kakkarot, you'll be able to do what you wish. Provided that you give me one thousand slaves, human slaves, and ten of the best females on this world as a gift for the Prince."

"Small price to pay," he chuffed. "So, this mate of yours, why does he care so much about Goku?"

"Kakkarot… the one you call Goku is my mate's brother," she said.

"Then he messed up his mission," snorted Ma-Junior with a grunting laugh.

"I take it you don't consider Kakkarot, I mean Goku much of an adversary?" she raised a brow.

"He's powerful, but he isn't the brightest crayon in the box," said Ma-Junior with a sly smile. "It's been said he's good at fighting, but not much else. Thinking's not something he does well."

"I suppose that's the case," she said. "Tell me, does he still have his tail?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met him face to face," Ma-Junior snorted. "Why?"

"It matters not," she said, glancing up at the window. A silver sliver of light slowly peeked in through the window.

"Considerate of our captors to give us a room with a view," Ma-Junior snorted, glancing at the high placed windows. He rose to his feet, slowly running his fingers around the cell.

"It's night already?" she wondered, slowly standing up.

"Yeah, why?"

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"Two days," said Ma-Junior. "If you want to make yourself useful, try and find a weakness. I've been gathering energy little by little, and I'm hoping I can make a blast somewhere in the wall…"

"But these are ki suppression devices."

"They only draw ki off if it's above a certain level. If you build it up slowly you can get your ki to a level that is high enough that it won't draw it off," Ma-Junior explained. "It's geared for mammals. And since I'm a living plant…"

"You're not affected in the same way," she nodded.

"But I need your help to get out of here like it or not," he mumbled.

"You could free my collar," she said.

"What, and have you leave me here? No thanks. When these come off, they come off together," he said. "Besides I'm sure you're strong enough without your powers to help me punch a hole."

"Fair enough," she said. "I think this is a weak spot, at the base of the grate. If we both pull on it we can get rid of the grillwork."

"What good will that do us?" he asked.

"We try out the front, they'll suspect us," she said.

"Well there ARE motion detectors," he nodded.

Grabbing the side of the bars, he struggled to pry them away from the wall. Tomic seized the other side, wrenching hard. Slowly the metal bent away, dust falling from the rocks into which the bars had been hammered. The entire grill was driven into the massive stone of the fortress walls. Other cages were opposite, the grillwork continuing on all other three sides.

"It's either out the back, or that tiny window," she said, glancing up. Suddenly her body went rigid. A silvery glow slowly spread across the hillside, riveting her to the spot.

"What now?" Ma-Junior huffed.

"What was the last phase of the moon you remember?" she asked him cautiously.

"Why should you care? You into watching the moon or something?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just answer me," she said.

"I don't make a habit of caring," Ma-Junior said. "I'm more worried about the sun."

"Figures," she grunted.

"You might want to think of trying to get us out of here if you're going to talk. Otherwise shut up," he snorted. Tomic chose to ignore this, and instead probed the metal of the band constricting her throat. Tiny wires seemed threaded into her flesh, just far enough to reach the pain receptors under her top few layers of skin.

"Come over here and let me look at that collar," she said.

"It's the same as yours. Why? Do you have some plan for getting it off? Otherwise stop wasting my time," he said, turning his back to her. His white cape glowed white in the scant light beaming from a window high up in the massive stone wall.

"I think we've an answer to our problems," she said. "I'm going to try and take off your collar as you take off mine. We've bent the bars away enough…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"If I can bend a bar I can rip off your ki dampener collar," she said. "And you can use your power to overload mine."

"Huh as if I'd trust you. But I'd rather not have this thing on me," he snorted.

"Here, you first," she said, reaching through the bars to seize his collar. "Now at the same time, start feeding your power, just a bit into mine."

"I'll waste my energy then," he said.

"If we don't get these collars off, we won't have a chance, Namekian. I'm still far weaker then you are, since I've not eaten in two days," she growled.

"Fine, but anything funny and you're dead," he said. "I've been working on some new techniques that will drill a hole in that armor of yours."

"Fair enough," she nodded. Reaching through the bars, he grasped her collar by its sides. Tomic slowly ripped at the metal band with her hands, causing Ma-Junior to gasp in pain. Simultaneously he surged purple ki through hers, building up the energy slowly.

"It's… giving…" she gasped. Lancing shards of blue heat sliced through her nerves, radiating down her arms. Ma-Junior grunted, gritting his teeth in agony. However bad it was for him, it was infinitely worse for her he realized, sensing her ki flickering dangerously low. With a sudden scream, she tore the metal apart, causing a huge spark to fly from Ma-Junior's fingers. Energy sizzled, knocking them both to the middle of their respective cells. Smoking hair sent an acrid smell across the stilled air. Ma-Junior reached up, feeling the absence of his collar. Slowly Tomic heaved great breaths in and out, curled up in agony.

"You did it, female," Ma-Junior mumbled.

"Give me a moment," she shivered.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here," Ma-Junior grunted. "My power's returning."

"I have hardly enough strength to move, let alone generate any power," she panted.

"Humph great. But that suits me fine," he said with a laugh.

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"No, I still need your power to escape," Ma-Junior said, raising his hand to blast open the wall. "I'm taking you with me."

* * *

Heading in the location of the very fortress were two unlikely rescuers. Sometimes she wondered if she had ever grown up, or was just pretending. Bulma then closed her journal entry, and turned to Yamcha who was driving a cherry red hydro jet, the newest of vehicles of Capsule. He had tied back his long hair that hung at the nape of his neck. Clad in a fine suit, the Desert Bandit was now a gentleman. Next to him, Bulma typed on her laptop, wearing thick glasses and her hair up in a conservative bun. She wore a pencil skirt that coordinated with a powder gray blazer and frilly blouse. Black stiletto heels completed the executive look, adding at least ten years to her age. Glancing at her compact, she nodded in self-satisfaction, knowing she exuded nerd. Gone was the Capsule Corps Princess, replaced with a nerdy scientist type. 

"What was that about Prince Charming?" Yamcha joked.

"Nothing," Bulma said as she fiddled with the scouter. Placing it on her face, she beamed the focus in the general vicinity the largest source. So far, the small program had computed the basics of the symbols, translating them into relative numbers. She used Yamcha and Krillin's kis as a baseline through the scouter. Then Goku's marked the maximum. Whatever Tomic's reading was had to be at least double Goku's or triple.

"To the east. The Rock Mountains," Bulma directed. Snow whirled around the hydro jet, flickering against the windshield. Bulma grabbed the controls from Yamcha, much to his dismay.

"Hey!"

"You're going too damn slow," Bulma complained. Yamcha held his stomach, groaning as she gunned the accelerator. With a roar the engines flicked into afterburner, blowing the craft forward. Soon they flew over open ocean, approaching distant mountains shrouded in white. Narrowing his eyes, Yamcha saw craggy snow covered slopes, complete with dark clouds billowing around them. Bulma navigated through the heart of the blizzard that suddenly swirled around them. Winds buffeted the cruiser.

"Bulma take it easy!"

"Hang on you wimpazoid, it's not THAT bad!" she glared at him.

"Tell that to my stomach!" Yamcha grimaced, his face turning green. He clung to the edge of the control panel, praying to Kami that she would land soon.

"Up ahead, does that look familiar?" Bulma pointed.

"That tower looks a hell of a lot like the one you and Goku described, but that's the one that got blown up! Surely, they aren't stupid enough to…" he gasped. Suddenly Bulma's scouter bleeped, indicating two huge power readings. Simultaneously Yamcha's eyes widened in horror.

"They're there, but what's THAT?" she gasped. Close up loomed a huge fortress surrounded by thirty-foot walls. Smoke billowed up from one of the huge eight towers further in. Explosions blossomed in the snowfall, lighting up the sheets of white in crimson.

"Look OUT!" Yamcha gasped, as explosions buffeted around them.

"They SHOT at me! Those jerks! I can't believe it…"

"It's not US they're shooting at!" Yamcha pointed. "He's HERE!"

"Who?"

"Ma-Junior!" pointed Yamcha. A green figure streaked at them; narrowly colliding as Bulma whirled the control stick then yanked up. Yamcha tugged against his seatbelt, gasping and hoping it wouldn't tear.

Suddenly another explosion slammed into the wing. Bulma shrieked, struggling to regain control as they spun repeatedly. Sky became ground in a blurring spiral. Yamcha tore open his seat belt, grabbed Bulma around the waist, and hit the canopy button. Shrieking, she clung to him for dear life as he levitated out of the craft. Far below them, it crashed into a snow bank, exploding spectacularly against the wall.

"Man that was close," he gasped.

"Don't EVER do that again without WARNING me!" Bulma complained, panting as she clung to his neck with a stranglehold.

"Bulma… I can't… breathe," Yamcha gasped. She eased up, glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Yamcha pointed, as the green figure circled back around, hovering just before them. He carried a figure over his shoulders, which was struggling against him.

"Kami," Bulma yelped, hugging Yamcha tightly.

"I'm going to put you down. Stay hidden. I'll handle him," Yamcha said.

"No way!" Bulma said angrily. She reached for a capsule, clicking it open. It exploded into an air bike, which she quickly fired up, and leaped onto so Yamcha could release her.

"Get away!" Yamcha yelled.

"Put her down!" Bulma yelled. "Yamcha, help her! He has the monkey woman! Get her to drop him, and then distract him."

"You got it babe," said Yamcha. He aimed a spirit ball in the direction of Ma-Junior. It slammed right into his shoulder, knocking him into a dive. As the bandit hoped, Ma-Junior released the armored figure, which dropped to the snow. Slowly she pushed up, shaking snow off her.

"YOU!" Ma-Junior shouted, catching sight of Yamcha hovering there.

"That's right, jerk! You and I have unfinished business!" Yamcha shouted, placing his hands at his size. Slowly he gathered his energy, surging it into a kamehameha blast.

"You're a waste of my time, human," Ma-Junior grunted. "I've got better things to do, now that I'm free! Now get the HELL out of my way!"

"KA me ha me HA!" Yamcha bellowed, hurling a stream of blue ki hurtling near Ma-Junior. Caught off guard, the Namek barely crossed his wrists in time. HE had expected this from Goku, not from a mere human. To his shock, Yamcha's ki jumped to nearly double what he had sensed before.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma gunned her air bike toward the armored figure. Tomic spat out snow, standing shakily up. Bulma landed next to her, slowly pulling her shoulder under Tomic to lever her up. "Hey, easy there!" 

"Woman…" gasped Tomic, blinking at her. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Here to save you, silly!" Bulma said brightly. "Just get onto my air bike. You look awful!"

"You shouldn't get involved, human. It's TOO dangerous," Tomic rasped. Blood dripped from her arm, while she staggered weakly. Bulma pulled her onto the bike, getting her to sit down.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry or something? You look like hell…"

"I'm starving," she gasped, holding her stomach. "Ma-Junior knocked me out. You mustn't…"

"Shut up and GET on the damn bike!" Bulma snapped. Tomic blinked at the human, and realized she was going to be stupidly stubborn. Yamcha and Ma-Junior faced off, landing opposite one another in the snow. Quickly they attacked with a flurry of punches, distracting one another's attention. Dizzily Tomic climbed up behind Bulma, holding her around the waist as she gunned the engine.

"Now let's get the HELL out of here, hang on!" Bulma yelled. Shaking her head, the Saiyan female tried not crushing the fragile human female's ribs. They shout out through the snow, in the cover of one of the fortress walls.

"Here, let's get you some food, and some shelter. Yamcha's gonna keep Ma-Junior occupied," Bulma said, stopping the air bike just beside one of the larger blocks that had tumbled down. She tossed down a capsule that exploded into a small fridge. Tomic remained seated on the bike, letting go of Bulma so she could open up the fridge and pull out portions of food, such as sandwiches and other ready made things. Hastily the Saiyan female devoured at least ten before the ground vibrated with more rumbling explosions.

"This is yours, I believe," said Bulma, handing the scouter to her.

"You are very trusting, human," said Tomic. "Why did you save me?"

"Cause you saved me, dummy! What do you think?" Bulma glared at her. "Duh!"

"My thanks," she said, feeling her strength returning. "But you should get away."

"Don't start with that crap again, okay! I'm rescuing you and that's final. So just shut up, and eat so you can get your strength back and beat Ma-Junior's ass!" Bulma ordered.

"As you command," Tomic laughed in amusement. No matter the world, this Bulma was just as authoritative as the one she recalled from what seemed another existence.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. Now let's help that paramour of yours," said Tomic, feeling far better then she had in hours. "He's over there, and his battle power is dropping."

"I'm right by you, lady," said Bulma, leaping onto her air bike. "I've got the latest in ray guns right HERE!"

"Stay alive, will you, and let me do the rescuing, please… don't take any unnecessary risks, please?" Tomic cautioned.

"I don't usually do what anybody says but I'll try," Bulma laughed. "Let's get his ass!"

Tomic blasted off, followed by Bulma. They rounded the fortress, picking off red Ribbon troops that were firing on them as well. Two figures, one purple, the other in silver lame shout out near them. Bulma opened fire, peppering the female figure with her newest gun mounted laser, while Tomic generated three small spheres. They spun around her like electrons in an orbital, blocking the beams that the Frankenstein hurled her way.

"Give up! Don't make us hurt you!" he urged.

"You're a naughty monkey. Get back in your cage, and we won't kill you or your little friend!" the female android laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Bulma yelled, whirling her bike around and firing rapid pulses. She avoided each crimson blast hurled to her by the silver suited female android.

One of the small spheres orbiting the Saiyan veered off, exploding right in the Frankenstein's face. The second and third slammed right into the female android, knocking her head over heels. A final blast from Bulma's gun sent her hurtling into the snow bank.

"ALL RIGHT!" Bulma laughed.

"Nice shooting," Tomic nodded. She rammed no 8 with her shoulder, knocking him flat. He grasped her ankle, puling her down on top of him. They rolled over, snow flying as she pushed up, and her fingers locking with his. Bulma watched as she saw the female Saiyan shoving hard against the Frankenstein, barely breaking a sweat.

"Yield, please!" 8 urged.

"I'm sorry but I chose not to!" Tomic said. "Since you're so hell bent on being benevolent I'm ending this now."

She thrust up, sending him flying. He crashed dazed into a nearby wall. Tomic blurred out then appeared before him. Raising her fist, she brought it down on the back of his skull. Groaning, he blissfully plummeted into unconsciousness. Bulma laughed, not noticing the swirl of snow behind her. A silver figure moved up, grasping Bulma from behind.

"Not so fast, dear, you're MINE!" she laughed.

"Let me GO!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma!" Tomic shouted. She hurled a blast toward the female, knocking the arm that held Bulma's neck in a choke hold. With a look of horror, 6 saw her arm break in two pieces while Bulma collapsed into the snow. Tomic rushed forward, standing over the blue haired human.

"You will SO pay for that, monkey bitch!" 6 shrilled. Her other hand blazed with crimson power, as she held her stump of a wrist close. It didn't even bleed. Hydraulic fluid dripped down into the white snow.

Ma-Junior stood there, his mouth open wide. Yamcha landed before him, facing off with his scimitar drawn. "You stay AWAY from Bulma, you hear?"

"What are YOU looking at? You should be thankful your miserable life was spared. Now step BACK from her or I'll end your life MYSELF! You'd better not stop me!" Ma-Junior yelled.

"You…"

"Tell me WHERE the female is now, or I'll destroy you with some new moves I guarantee will leave you full of holes," Ma-Junior snapped.

"No can do!" Yamcha laughed, circling his arms. "Wolf fang FIST!"

A rapid flurry of punches slammed into Ma-Junior, far faster than he could anticipate. Each swipe scraped across his chest. Unfortunately, he didn't account for the sudden ki blast that slammed into Yamcha at point blank range, knocking him back.

"Out of my way, runt," Ma-Junior grunted. "You'd better tell Goku that I plan on kicking his ass for what he did. You're lucky I'm making YOU the messenger. He's not to seek me out until the Tournament. We'll settle things THERE!"

Tomic generated a ki ball, holding it steadily near No. 6. The two females exchanged death ray stares. So intent was Tomic on covering Bulma that she failed to notice Dr. Gero shaking snow off of him. He bounded up quickly, firing a crossbow bolt. Bulma heard a putt of compressed air, and then something landed right at the base of Tomic's tail. She bellowed, dropping to her knees.

"Not so tough are you, animal," laughed Dr. Gero, firing another bolt at her.

"Rot in hell," she gasped, woozy from the tranquilizer darts. Bulma gasped in horror to see more whizzing right at her, some hitting her bare arms, while others lodged in her legs. Howling, the Saiyan grabbed Bulma's waist, trying to levitate up. Six bounded over, and hurled a blast of energy toward the woozy female veering out of control.

Her vision blurred as Tomic crumpled into the snow again. Bulma landed on a hard armored surface, realizing Tomic had twisted herself so she broke the girl's fall. "Hey… are you OK?" she gasped.

"You may be, but she's not," Dr. Gero cackled, moving close on one side as Six moved up.

"You… I know you… it' can't be," Bulma gasped. "You sick bastard!"

"Miss Briefs, it's been a while. You've become quite a pretty woman," he laughed, reaching out his hand. Tomic groaned, unable to move. Six grabbed the object Gero tossed her, clapping a ki-dampening collar around Tomic's neck again. Groaning she tried to power up, but her strength fizzled. Gero pulled Bulma out of the Saiyan's arms.

"Let me go you asshole!" Bulma yelped, kicking and spitting like a cat. Gero held her easily, snapping a pair of cuffs on her hands to stop her.

"Oh no, I can't do that. You're far too valuable a hostage. In fact, you're a bonus I didn't' anticipate," he laughed.

"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed. "Help!"

Both Ma-Junior and Yamcha stared in the direction of the scream. "Oh hell…" Yamcha gasped.

"Looks like you have a problem fool," Ma-Junior said. He punched Yamcha in the gut, knocking him flat.

"You…" Yamcha wheezed, sinking like a lead balloon.

Ma-Junior turned away, aiming a series of ki blasts. One slammed into six first, exploding right into her head. It rolled off her neck into the snow, bouncing a few times to land near Bulma's feet. Another blast from Ma-Junior hit Dr. Gero in the chest. Caught off guard, Gero crashed into the snow. Taking off, Ma-Junior rocketed over and grabbed both Bulma under one arm, then Tomic.

"What are you doing," gasped Bulma. "Let me GO!"

"I'm doing you a favor. So SHUT up!" Ma-Junior snapped. He rocketed away at top speed, carrying a screaming Bulma and an unconscious Saiyan.

"YAMUCHA Help!" she screamed.

Groaning, Yamcha lifted his head to see Ma-Junior rocketing off into the distance carrying his girlfriend and the alien who had saved him. The Namekian soon shrank to a small glimmer on the far horizon. Sluggishly Yamcha dragged himself on his hands toward the direction in where they'd gone. He groaned, "Bulma… no…"

Slowly he pushed himself up to stand. Pain racked his gut. Rolling over he managed to sit up, spitting out snow. Carefully he gathered some to thrust into his jacket and act as a cold pack to keep the bruising down. After a minute he staggered to his feet, stumbling in the direction of the two figures that Ma-Junior had felled. By the time he reached them, both were nothing but imprints in the snow. How had Dr. Gero and Six moved so fast? Thankfully, he spotted Bulma's air bike. He dashed to it, climbing on top of the vehicle and firing it up. As other Red Ribbon troops came around to pick up the pieces, Yamcha had put considerable distance between him and the fortress.

"Shut up!" Ma-Junior hollered at Bulma.

"You let me GO!" she shrilled.

"I'm only going to say this once! I could have left you to ROT back there, so be GLAD you're alive!" Ma-Junior bellow in her ear.

"Goku will come after you, and you'll be SORRY!" Bulma shrilled.

"That's what I hope happens. Because I have you as a hostage, Goku has no choice but to enter the World Tournament. He and I are going to settle the score. If he does this, I promise to leave the rest of you weaklings alone. But if he turns me down, you'll ALL suffer!"

"Not if Yamcha and the Z warriors stop you first!" Bulma snapped. She yelped as Ma-Junior released his grip on her.

"Don't tempt me to drop you!" Ma-Junior warned.

"Damn!" she screamed, clinging to his arm.

"Shut up or I'll drop you and the monkey woman," Ma-Junior warned.

"OK, you win, but you can't expect Goku to go along with this!" she panted, feeling her stomach squirming at the sight of nothing but open air between her and the rushing ground. Ma-Junior held her around the waist, at one hip.

"If he defeats me, then you won't have to worry. However, if I win, I still take over the world, but you'll all be spared as long as you stay out of my way. West City won't suffer the fate of the others," Ma-Junior said. "Either way you can't refuse, because it's between Goku and me. And for extra insurance, I've got you."

"Oh GREAT," she snorted. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. You're no use to me dead. So far, you'll be comfortable. However, I can't guarantee you'll STAY that way if Goku doesn't enter the tournament. Therefore, you're going to call him, and tell him what's going on. Moreover, you might suggest asking your other Z warrior friends to enter to make things more interesting. If you do that, I promise that I won't hurt Goku till the 23rd Budokai."

"How can I trust you'll keep your word?"

"You can't. Nevertheless, I'm not a monster like the Red Ribbon army. In fact I'll make sure they don't harm anyone till the tournament," Ma-Junior said.

"I'm surprised you're not working for them," she grunted.

"Please, they're only a means to an end. Once they've served their purpose I've no more use for them," said Ma-Junior. "You think I'd let humans do what I could do myself?"

"But you have your army too!"

"These guys are just mercenaries. They serve me because I pay them well enough," Ma-Junior snorted.

* * *

He rocketed in the vicinity of the rocky mountainous region, having crossed over the sea and left the north frozen wastes far behind. Up ahead she saw the looming shape of another fortress, a castle this time. It in some ways resembled that of Chiautzu's place, but with more touches that are personal. On the battlements, large mortars and guns were positioned. Missile launchers trained their ammunition in every possible direction. Ma-Junior surged toward them, his purple ki forming a protective shell against the slashing wind. Unmolested they landed safely inside the large courtyard behind twenty-foot rock walls. Mercenaries wearing white turbans and blue uniforms rushed up. Bulma pressed her lips shut when Ma-Junior shot her a warning glare that clearly meant to keep silent. He barked orders to his men, who grabbed Bulma and Tomic.

"Take our guest to a suite of rooms. She'll be here for a while. Make her comfortable. Put the other female in the holding cell. I'll see her later. Provide her with food when she wakes. Go with Captain Scarlet, Miss Briefs and you'll have a change of clothes and food. But don't' try anything stupid."

"You're awfully hospitable to an enemy," she snorted, glaring at him.

"I promised that you'd be comfortable. Cooperate, and you and your alien friend will be fine. But disobey and you'll be treated far less hospitably, I guarantee it!" Ma-Junior glared at her. "Now GO!"

"This way, Miss," Captain Scarlet said politely. "Lieutenant Charlene, take our guest to the visitors' quarters. You'll have all you need, Miss."

"Thank you," Bulma mumbled, letting the female officer take her arm. She stumbled after, glaring over her shoulder at Ma-Junior.

"I'm not as bad as you think, human," Ma-Junior snorted. Turning, he flared his white cape and followed the group loading Tomic into a large cage on the back of a truck.


	8. Raditz Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons chapter 7

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

Another streak of fire bashed its way through Chikyuu's atmosphere. Urgently, farmers and other inhabitants unlucky enough to behold it, ran in panic. Word quickly spread throughout the small mountainous community that another star had fallen from the sky. Only an instant later, it slammed full force into the ground, not too far from where the first meteorite had landed only two weeks earlier. Most of the locals ran for their lives, hearing tales of the Red Ribbon army and of a strange green monster. For a hundred miles most people fled to North City. ZTV wanted to run exclusive, but civic authorities told everyone to stay away. The entire region was considered under quarantine for fear that radiation might leak from this second meteorite. 

Out of the steaming crater, a tin sphere misted. A ZTV reporter brave enough to drive his van close waved to his camera operator to peer down into the hole. Straightening his tie the blond ZTV reporter cleared his throat, "Hello viewers, this is a live exclusive look at the second of only two meteorites to land in the same farm. We have obtained special permission from the Lord of North City to have this sneak peak. Scientists are on their way but we wan to be the FIRST to document up close and personal."

The camera panned down on the gleaming spheroid. Lifting his sunglasses, the reporter trembled as he held his microphone. He frantically flagged the camera operator to aim his recorder into the pit. Steam wafted off the shiny metal surface that resembled nothing like a rocky meteorite or even an iron one. A thin crack split around the front like a metallic baseball. Riveted to the spot, the reporter continued his diatribe; "It appears that this is NO ordinary meteorite viewers. In fact… it seems to be some sort of alien space ship. Will we be FIRST to see evidence of alien beings?"

Just then, local authorities descended on the crater, peering around as they dragged the cinematographers away. The chief of civic defenses wrestled with the camera operator. A reluctant reporter continued not missing a beat, "Uh oh, looks like our investigations are cut short as the local national guard has come in and said this is off limits! YOW… I HAVE a press pass!"

"Cut feed now! You're under arrest!" yelled the Chief, a dog with pointed ears not concealed by his cap. He snapped his fingers. Guards hauled the two reporters bodily away to a safe distance behind a small detachment of police gathering on the rim of the crater. Slowly, the hatch opened six inches by now, a dozen rifles and bazookas aimed at whatever was about to emerge.

"Halt, hold your fire till I say so!" the Chief shouted.

"But we don't know if it's dangerous!" the reporter protested.

"Shut up. You may keep rolling ONLY under MY orders, got it?" the Chief barked back. Fuming, the reporter moved back out of view, instructing his nervous cinematographer to keep the lens directly behind the line of soldiers aiming their weapons in the pit.

A large hand with five fingers slid around through the crack made by a semicircular hatch. Simultaneously a dozen fingers squeeze triggers on respective weapons a bit tighter. Then a metallic clang echoed up the bowl like surface indicating the hatch had been thrown or kicked open. Slowly the being pushed its way out of the ship, moving dark black boots. The hulking shape bent over double, climbing out of the round sphere, before straightening up. Standing tall, black tendrils of spiky hair blew like a black banner in the wind. Black armor gleamed in the sunlight as the occupant of the pod glanced up through a green lens device over one ear. Lights flickered across it, and the being grunted. To their spectators' amazement, it could pass for almost human!

"Identify yourself! Stop RIGHT there. You have landed on Chikyuu. If your intentions are hostile, you had best surrender. We don't want to fire!" called out the Chief.

Slowly the figure glanced up, shaking its head. It appeared bipedal, slowly punching buttons on its headpiece. Soon the grunts they heard were mere laughter as the creature said, "Idiots. I am looking for someone and you are not it. I suggest you MOVE away if you value your lives!" he snorted.

"You speak our language? If you can understand me, you had better come peacefully or else. We have already encountered one of your types, so you had better cooperate. Any hostile action…" the Chief called through his bullhorn.

"Are you the authority on this small world?" grated the alien. A furry band around his waist belted the armor, and he sported black gauntlets on his massive hands.

"I'm the Chief of Police for North City, but I'm the representative of authority. If you come peacefully into our custody, no harm will come to you. You are to make NO hostile moves, whoever you are."

"Humph, I don't have time for this nonsense, you insects," he snorted. "But I'll play your game for now."

Slowly he levitated up, startling everyone. Hovering over the pit the huge figure landed at the crater's rim, right before the Chief. Black eyes examined the Chief's uniform that gleamed with many ribbons and metallic pins. In contrast, the alien's spiky hair cascaded down his back, almost reaching the backs of his massive knees. Legs the diameter of tree trunks and arms blistered with muscles that would make a professional wrestler envious.

He towered over every figure there, shaking his head.

Swallowing hard, the Chief commanded, "As long as you remain non hostile, you won't be harmed. But till you are deemed NOT a threat… you should come with us."

"Why should I?" asked Raditz, folding arms across his chest.

"You are a stranger here. There have been some rather hostile attacks on our city and this territory, and its standard procedure on this planet to take caution. The lives of many depend on me," explained the Chief.

"It seems you say you've seen something like ME before. How about we play a little game? You tell me where and when you've seen this creature so like me and I'll refrain from vaporizing you."

"Tell us who you are first, sir," stated the Chief.

"I did not expect to get an inquisition, idiots," said Raditz annoyedly. "But I do like the locals to know whom they should fear before something bad happens to them."

"Are your intentions hostile?"

"They will become EXCEEDINGLY hostile, if you don't tell me where you've seen another like me!" Raditz frowned, baring sharp white teeth. Energy crackled as his hair stood on end, and he held up his hand. A sphere of yellow light formed there, shimmering and startling the men.

"What are you doing? Is that some sort of weapon?" the Chief questioned, his eyes widening at the sight of no visible gun.

"Weak fools," the alien snorted, suddenly vanishing from just before them. A dozen rifles opened fire, but the creature was now behind them. A fast series of kicks and blurs scattered the men in seconds.

"Stop him!" cried the Chief. Raditz snaked his hand out, grabbing the Chief by the front of his uniform. He dangled him in front of his men, snarling in anger. Bottomless black eyes with no visible reflection focused into the Chief's eyes. For a moment, he wondered if it was the face of death or something far more primal.

"I tire of this game. Tell me what I wish to know and I'll not harm you," he snarled.

"Hold your fire men! What are you looking for! Answer me!" the Chief shouted.

"You are mistaken. You should answer me fool. Where have you seen this creature like me!" Raditz snapped.

"Two weeks ago! In this same location! Now if you don't release me you'll be killed! I suggest you do so now if you wish to remain alive!" the Chief ordered.

"I'm Raditz, a Saiyan Warrior. You had best remember that name before you anger me further," said Raditz.

He dropped the Chief before him, with a loud thump before vanishing again in a blur. The next thing the troops saw was the black armored figure hovering overhead, laughing harshly at them. Before the Chief could stop them, his men automatically opened fire. Bullets ricocheted harmlessly against the black armor. Another ball of energy formed in the being's hand, hurtling cowards the men before they could scarcely blink.

"Retreat!" they cried. Those unfortunate enough to be in the way barely escaped with searing burns, while the others dove for cover.

"You… what are you!" gasped the Chief, shaking in his shoes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to find. I suggest for your sake that you leave me alone!" Raditz bellowed down. Breathless, the shaking troops glanced up to see the figure rocket away in a long streak of white like a comet. A loud boom echoed, indicating he had burst the sound barrier.

* * *

During this whole time, the television crew had been rolling the footage. Bewildered, the Chief of Police for North City shook himself off; relieved he was alive, but horrified at the state of some of his officers moaning from their smoldering burns. Amazingly, none of them was dead, but some were badly hurt.

As a microphone was shoved in his face, he gave the reporter a fierce shove. "Get out of my way! Captain, assess the damage and call the air force!"

"Right sir!" stammered the shaken captain.

"Cordon off that pit, and get some reinforcements here! Tend to the wounded. And get that damn reporter OUT of here!" the Chief yelled.

Angrily, Raditz burst through the air of Chikyuu at twice the speed of sound. Those unfortunate enough to be below him suffered the rattling windows or loud crack caused by his sonic boom. His scouter bleeped with three distinct traces, the highest on the small planet. He mumbled to himself, trying to sort them out. While he desperately wanted to kill those vermin for getting in his way, it would have wasted time and energy. Finding his mate was paramount.

"INSECTS! If the Prince didn't need slaves I'd have killed them all," Raditz bellowed.

"Two traces, one at three hundred and thirty, due west, and two, one of three hundred seventy five and one that's one thousand. That MUST be Tomic. I must find her before I destroy everything in my path!" Raditz snarled. Fists formed at his sides, his energy increasing the ki envelope.

* * *

Far from Raditz, out on the open plains, two Z warriors sensed the oncoming malevolence. Goku shivered in fear, sensing the presence of a power far greater then any he'd before felt. Krillin swallowed hard, seeing his friend so visibly shaken. They had only just turned in their entry forms for the Tournament when they were headed home to Goku's little house. 

"What is THAT?" Krillin gulped.

"Something terrible. It's bigger than ANYTHING," Goku shivered.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Krillin whispered, hands forming fists.

"No, it's… its familiar, and its passing RIGHT This way," Goku shuddered. Cupping his hand to his mouth, he yelled for Nimbus.

Both of them blasted off, hurtling in the direction of the contrail. Goku narrowed his eyes, soon overtaking Krillin on his shimmering gold cloud. "I think I'd better bow out, Goku, cause I'm hardly keeping up," Krillin gasped.

"You'd better let me handle it. I want to know who it is," Goku frowned.

Just then, other life forces compounded together in a huge burst that obscured the other. Master Roshi had taught all his students to sense ki in all forms. Even the weaker kis of normal humans were discernible. Of all of the Z Warriors, Goku's abilities were the best. He could discern life forms at least one hundred miles away, even if it amounted to one stray normal human. It was no surprise what he saw next. Glancing down Goku saw smoke rising from a farm field, and heard the cries of dozens of soldiers.

"Look at that! There are soldiers down below and a huge crater…" Krillin pointed.

"Oh no, it looks like a bomb went off, or a huge ki blast," Goku moaned.

"Oh man we're dead. Could that THING have d-done this?" Krillin stammered.

"You'd better get down there and see if everyone's OK, and call Dr. Briefs. Maybe he can call for help," Goku suggested.

"Be careful Goku! Remember Piccolo challenged you!" said Krillin.

"I didn't forget," Goku responded, biting his lip. "Come on Nimbus, let's GO! It's almost fifty miles away!"

Stretching his perceptions to the maximum limit, Goku urged his enchanted cloud far faster. Whatever it was could move as fast as any commercial jet or military plane. He sensed other kis not far away, but this huge one almost eclipsed them. Soon his keen eyesight caught a glimpse of a tiny speck shimmering with ki.

"It's using ki to fly," he marveled. While Goku could easily use the levitation technique, he preferred Nimbus so he could reserve his power for fighting. Across his back, he felt the slap of his power pole, tied just under his chin. Something made his stomach turn as he closed the gap with whatever it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raditz's scouter blipped urgently with the three hundred thirty-power trace. Gasping, he realized it was pursuing him, closing the distance between them. "What the hell," he wondered, peering intently at it the reading. He was fast approaching the huge power trail of what must be Tomic, but the ki of this other creature was the second highest on the planet. 

He dropped his speed, wondering if it could possibly be what he most hoped and feared. It was either the Namekian or someone he hadn't seen for years and presumed dead.

"Could it be?" he mumbled. Then a small look of wonder crossed his face. Perhaps he could confront this new force and see if it might challenge him. Then he would go after Tomic.

Goku closed in on the figure, which shortly cut his velocity. The ki flared down to a minimum, at a dead stop hovering over the Rock Mountains. The speck blew up into a tiny figure, and then a recognizable shape that made his heart pound half in terror, half in anticipation. Long dark hair fluttered in the winds as the armored figure hovered under a huge surge of ki twice his own. Dark eyes fixed into his as the shape waited for him to come into visual range.

"What the heck is that?" Goku managed to get out as he drew Nimbus to a hover. Within two hundred yards, he stopped to seize up whoever it was. The shape of the armor, and the fluttering black hair just about matched the descriptions Bulma had given him, but there was something wrong. Instead of a she, it was a he.

"Hey, you there! Who are you?" Goku yelled.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," said the figure in his language. It He made no threatening moves, simply hovered there in mutual shock as Goku drifted closer, narrowing his eyes. Something passed between the two men, a wave of horror, shock, and something else. Every molecule of air tingled between Goku and this alien. Around his waist was a furry band that made Goku blink start in surprise.

"Um I'm the one surprised here," Goku commented, blinking at him. "Did you almost blow up those policemen back there?"

"Incredible, you look just like father," mused the figure. "Well, I hardly expected to see you grown up, but clearly it's a pleasant shock to see you alive and well."

"Who are you again? Because you're acting like you know me, and I could swear that we haven't met," Goku asked once more.

"Have you forgotten me so easily in this New World, Kakkarot?" asked the alien. Goku saw light flickering over the one eye veiled by a green lens. It was identical to the device Bulma played with.

"Excuse me, I'm not Kakkarot. You have the wrong name. I'm Son Goku, and I'm from west Province 439. Grandpa Gohan raised me, not too far from here! And he taught me to stand up to those that threaten my home. And that includes ALL of Chikyuu," Goku said firmly. Reaching behind him he pulled out his power pole, and brandished it in swinging arcs.

"Hmm, quite a threat you are with such a primitive weapon. It's rather amusing," chuckled the armored figure.

"Grandpa Gohan gave me this weapon. It's called a Power Pole, and it might not look like much to you, but I can guarantee it does a lot of damage! So, if you don't want me to show you, tell me what you're doing here? I know you could have killed those people but you didn't which is why I'm not attacking you right now!"

"You are correct that I caused that explosion. And you are the one mistaken. You are indeed Kakkarot. I would know your face anywhere. Even if you go by an Chikyuu name now, the fact is still the same."

"I swear that's NOT my name! Look you'd better be careful. I don't want to have to hurt you if I don't have to. I'm sworn to protect the innocent and defenseless and if it means from people like you so be it," Goku said quietly, realizing the power far exceeded his own.

"It depends, Kakkarot. You don't seem to recognize me at all do you?" he blinked.

"Knock it off what that name! I've never seen you before in my life!" Goku stammered.

"All right… Son Goku is it. I won't make any offensive moves, provided you answer one question," offered the alien.

"OK, but will you tell me WHO you are? And why you think I'm this… Kakkarot person!"

"All in good time, Son Goku. I'm not in the mood for a history lesson, but if you don't know who I am, it's clear that you must have forgotten. Am I correct in assuming you hit yourself on the head at any point in your life?"

"Yeah actually I have. You can see the scar. But what's this got to do with… are you like the other person who was here?" Goku abruptly realized, scratching the back of his head. Ironically, he fingered the very scar that caused his predicament.

"As I figured. You're suffering from amnesia. How unfortunate and frustrating. If I wasn't in such a hurry I'd stop and chat," he snorted, debating about telling the Chikyuujin who he was.

"Now tell me who you are, and how you think you know me!" Goku said, poking a finger in his direction. "You'd better not hurt anyone ELSE or else…."

"You'd best be careful, young one. Well to answer your first question, my name is Raditz, and I'm a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta," said the being.

"A… Saiyan?" Goku muttered, shaking his head.

"An alien being from another world, which has long since been destroyed. Doubtless, you encountered another of my kind before. She is named Tomic. And in answer to your second question, I'm here to find her. But I'm also here to find YOU."

"ME?" Goku blinked.

"You really are a piece of work Kakkarot. And I see you've lost your tail, curse it," he grunted. Goku almost fell off his cloud when the band around Raditz' waist unfurled and slowly threshed back.

"You… you've got a tail just like I had as a boy," Goku gasped.

"That's because you're no Chikyuujin, fool. You're Saiyan just like me and I know you have the scar on your backside to prove it," said Raditz impatiently, coiling his tail around his waist once more.

"But that's impossible, how could you possibly know that about me?" Goku stammered.

"Believe me it is. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. I'd love to chat, but unless you insist on helping me, you'll have to step aside," Raditz grunted, turning about. Impossibly long black hair fluttered around his shoulders, landing against his back. Goku noticed that it mimicked the texture of his own wild style, the exact color and stiffness.

"Raditz wait, you can't go that way!" Goku suddenly shouted.

"Either come along and help me find the other Saiyan or get out of my way!" Raditz shouted back. "I don't have TIME for your games Kakkarot. You're of no use to me like this!"

"Hey, come back here!" Goku shouted as the figure blurred out, and streaked off. Gunning Nimbus, he streaked after him, suddenly realizing that this 'Raditz' was on his way in the location of the place where Piccolo held Tomic prisoner, and Bulma.

"Come back! You can't go there! If you do you'll he'll kill my friends!" Goku shouted. Barely had he managed to overtake Raditz, blocking his way.

"You really are pissing me off, whelp!" Raditz snorted. "OUT OF my way!"

"You don't understand, she's a prisoner of Piccolo. And you CAN'T rescue her or else…"

"Get OUT of my way now or I'll be forced to hurt you. And I don't wish to harm you of all the beings on this world!" Raditz shouted. He moved quickly, there one second and gone the neck. Goku gasped as a punch landed in his chest, causing him to double over.

"Ouch! Hey… come back here you can't do this! I can't let you! You don't understand!" Goku coughed, steadying himself as he urged Nimbus to trail Raditz toward the grounds. Again, he caught up, nursing his side as he drew his power pole.

"Kakkarot you idiot, stand aside!" Raditz yelled. Out of the blue, a long object swept out, slamming into his back. It only winded him as Goku circled whirling the staff.

"Don't make me hurt you, Raditz. You have to stop! Attacking them now means they'll die!"

"You really don't know when to quit, do you? You think a toothpick is going to stop me?" Raditz snarled, vanishing again. Blows rained on Goku from every side, and he barely managed to block them with the whirling strokes of his power pole. Raditz felt one end jab him hard under the left jaw, which was a lucky sucker shot.

Grabbing the end of the pole, he jerked hard and spun it, twisting it out of Goku's hands. Barely Goku compensated, whirling off Nimbus and levering around to swing at Raditz in a semicircle. The pole slid out of the larger Saiyan's grasp, then shot out again. Growling, Raditz hurled a blast of energy at an unsuspecting Goku. He threw up his hands, crossing his wrists before his face to block the ki ball exploding with unexpected force.

"Oh great, he can use ki just like me," he groaned.

"Enough GAMES!" Raditz yelled. "Get OUT of my way Kakkarot! Don't make me kill you!"

"I agree," Goku said. "You wouldn't listen to reason, so you've forced me to fight you. And I don't think you'll like finding out what will happen. And you STILL haven't gotten my name right, creep!"

"Don't make me laugh! You may be a Saiyan, but without your tail, you're hardly worth my time sans proper training," Raditz taunted him.

"Is that so?" Goku returned, sliding his power pole quickly into its sheath on his back. Raditz watched in amusement as Goku held his hands at his side, slowly gathering energy to him. Battle power rose to four hundred, then five hundred to Raditz surprise.

"You're stronger then I anticipated, Kakkarot," he mumbled, backing off.

"Ka… me… ha…!" Goku gritted, his voice reaching a cutting alto pitch that intensified the collected blue power.

"Very well, let's see what you've learned whelp about focusing power," Raditz mumbled, as he raised his hands to block.

"Me HA…" Goku shrilled.

"Double Sundae!" Raditz shouted, raising both hands. They shimmered with dazzling power. A blinding beam shot directly at him, slamming into his crossed wrists. Goku continued his blast, struggling against the being. Raditz shoved back with his own energy, quickly shoving back in the beam lock.

"Give up now… I don't want to hurt you… don't make me!" Goku yelled.

"You're… a surprisingly strong… young one but let me show you how it's done!" Raditz grunted, pouring into the beam against Goku's kamehameha. With a yelp, Goku flew back from the force of the beam exploding. He hurtled to the ground, hugging himself as the burning surged over his chest.

"I can't… believe it he's too strong, I can't give up I… must keep fighting," he gasped.

"I warned you Kakkarot!" he hollered.

The beam of gold pressed harder against Goku's ribcage, compressing it until he felt the spidery fingers of splintering pain. A snapping sound was heard, coming from inside of him to his amazement. Something about the look of sheer surprise and the lack of fear in the smaller Saiyan's face twisted something in Raditz' stomach. If he had fought his little brother six months ago, he would have not questioned leaving him to plummet to his death.

Power levels tanked, indicating Goku's energy was fading. Grumbling a curse to him, and regretting what he was about to do, Raditz shot forward to where his brother plummeted to the ground. Goku felt his ribs on fire with each breath he heaved. He was sure he had broken many of them. Before he could cry out to Nimbus, he saw an armored shape reach down and grab his wrist.

"Stupid, worthless waste of time!" Raditz spat as he caught the falling body. Just beside him, the gold cloud hovered, making him wonder what in hell it was. It was some strange element he couldn't identify, and it simply followed Kakkarot's every move. His brother had ridden on it with relative ease.

Goku heaved great breaths, hugging his chest as he felt something holding him up. Someone was cursing profusely, carrying him in their arms as they rocketed toward Piccolo's hideout. Before Goku passed out, he saw the stern frown from the being known as Raditz. Why had he saved his life?

"Idiot! Why am I even BOTHERING to take this weakling with me I'll never know. Trust Kakkarot to end up forgetting everything and becoming a weak vermin like the rest of these Chikyuujins," Raditz grumbled. He clutched his brother's injured form close to his armored chest.

"I'm going soft. Obviously, if I let Kakkarot perish I'd NEVER hear the end of it from Father if he's still alive. What sort of FOOL lets his TAIL get cut off, I ask!" the Saiyan snarled. His scouter bleeped with the continuing traces of the Namekian and Tomic, growing ever stronger.

Then all of a sudden, both traces faded. Raditz growled, streaking down to the ground and landing by pressing both boots into the sands of the desert. Transferring his injured brother to one arm, he punched buttons on his scouter, struggling to recapture the ki traces. "Stupid piece of junk! Come on, work!"

Nothing answered his string of curses, shifting into Saiyan. Glancing left and right, he saw a small stream and grove of trees nearby. Slowly the figure in his arms moved, groaning. Raditz exhaled his an angry breath in a long puff, struggling to reach a decision. If he tended to Kakkarot, perhaps the idiot could help him. After all, there had to be a reason he was stupid enough to stop him.

"Come on, fool," Raditz mumbled, carrying Goku to the shade of a tree. He lay his brother down on the sand out of the shade, and dropped to one knee. He removed the small medical kit he carried for such emergency field medicine, and set it to one side. According to his scouter, the battle power of his brother had dropped to a mere fifty, and was fast fading.

Kakkarot wheezed with each breath, from the rising and falling of the scorched red and blue cloth of his flimsy vest. Raditz tore the material, having difficulty with the blue shirt. To his astonishment, he realized it was far heavier than he'd anticipated. Metal felt cold on his fingers, many little bits of it woven in interlocking rings sewn between two layers of blue cloth. Some rudimentary chain mail no doubt. Not wanting to waste time, he tugged it off Kakkarot's torso.

To his relief, he noticed there was a burn, but the blast had been stopped. A quick feel with his hand told him the nature of the cracked ribs, at least ten of them, and one had punctured his brother's lung. Sighing, Raditz reached for one of the vials. He slathered the cementing compound all over Goku's chest, and then struggled to push the bones into their natural position. Warm ki surged over to reinforce the makeshift cast that would hold the ribs in place while he pushed his brother's immune system to regenerate.

"Can't have the whelp starving on me," he mumbled, closing up the kit. Reaching into his boot, he pulled out one of the mostly edible protein concentrates that they carried if nothing else was available. Most Saiyans hated the damn compressed bars, and this one was no exception.

For a moment, Raditz placed the flat of his fingers to Goku's forehead. He ran his hands over his skin, turning the young man's head back and forth. Finally, his fingertips found a small raised scar, at the back of the skull. Grimly he realized the injury's extent, and shook his head. Little wonder his brother acted so foolishly.

"Idiot. To come all this way for this. A half-imbecilic clown. But I suppose that with the right training I can make a Saiyan of you yet. You've got courage, taking someone on more powerful than you are. How much like Father you look. Rather disturbing. And that damn voice," he shook his head. Kakkarot's voice was much higher pitched then should be for one his age. Was it brain injury to the speech centers or something else?

Still, his brother had nicely filled out with muscle. Rolling him over Raditz tugged aside the waistband to see the rounded scar from where his tail had once been. His eyes narrowed in anger as he growled. Then he carefully rolled his brother over onto his back once more. His eyes fell upon the large round scar at the jugular vein, the shape of someone's teeth. Very small and puny, but unmistakably in the right place for a Saiyan love bite.

"Wonders never cease. You've found a mate," he mused. "And you've had her mark you. Perhaps the Saiyan instinct IS there after all."

He rose, turning his head back and forth to scan once more. To his anger, there was no sign of Tomic's trace or the Namekian's. However, the battle power rose behind him, with the moans of his brother coming around. Slowly Goku blinked up into the face of the frowning Saiyan warrior prostrated on one knee in front of him.

"Eat this, fool. I can't have you dying on me," Raditz growled, shoving the protein bar in his face.

"You… you're still here," Kakkarot said with a small half-smile. He took the bar and wolfed it down in only two bites. Raditz threw him another, followed by a third. Certainly, the moron ate like one of his kind.

"You are an insufferable IDIOT! Be glad I spared your foolish life! Legendary knows WHY I did it! Thanks to you, I've lost ALL trace of Tomic!"

Goku forced himself to sit up, and yelled back, "Hey don't' be so angry, Raditz! You didn't let me finish explaining!"

"Stupid, worthless half-witted CLOWN! If she dies I'll kill YOU!" the bigger Saiyan cursed.

"Hey, I know you're mad. Just listen to me please! There's a GOOD reason why I stopped you, and I want to help you, but you were the first one to attack me!" Goku yelled loud enough to cut Raditz off. The piercing sound of his alto voice and the grip he hand on Raditz' arm caused him to glare at his brother in rage.

"You have ONE minute to explain before I leave you here to ROT, Kakkarot!" he snarled.

"For the last time, my name is Son Goku, got it? And I may be a Saiyan or whatever kind of person you say, but you MUST listen to me! The reason I stopped you is that Piccolo has your friend. And he'll kill her if we attack directly!"

Goku suddenly grabbed Raditz' wrist and twisted it behind him. Desperately he pinned Raditz' arms behind him, with appreciable strength. Unfortunately, Raditz muscles were more for load bearing, and the advantage to break free was gone. Kakkarot had used this to his gain, used to Chikyuu's low gravity.

"NO! Damn you let me GO!" Raditz howled, straining against his brother. Just why couldn't he break such a simple lock was beyond him? Somehow, he had underestimated his brother seriously!

"Wait there! WHOA, listen to me! There IS a way to save her, and I'm already doing it! My friend's with her, and if we challenge Piccolo, he'll spare her! But attacking NOW he'll kill her!" Goku yelled. "Do you want her dead?"

"Not likely! I'll slay him!" Raditz snarled.

"Raditz PLEASE I want to help you, but you have GOT to stop!" Goku urged. "I don't want to break your arms but I could."

"Fine, you win, Kakkarot," said Raditz sullenly.

"I'm letting you go, but I warn you if you try to get away, I'll stop you. And I know more than you think I do!" Goku countered.

"Release me," he gritted. "I beg of you, she'll DIE! I cannot allow that to happen!"

"She means a lot to you, huh?" Goku asked, still holding tightly to Raditz who jerked his body back and forth.

"She's my MATE you fool!" Raditz snarled.

"Your WHAT?" Goku asked.

"My MATE! She's EVERYTHING to me!" Raditz roared, straining as tightly as he could. "If she is killed I can't be responsible for the consequences! You have a mate yourself! Would you let her die so easily?"

"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't' know," Goku apologized. Raditz shoved Goku away when he released him. Yet instead of turning on him as Goku feared, Raditz slammed his fist into the nearby tree.

"You don't understand, you half wit," Raditz cursed.

"I do understand, Raditz," Goku said quietly. "I just got married a few weeks ago. If anything happened to Chichi I don't know what I'd do."

"Damn it!" Raditz shouted, swinging his fist at another tree.

"Relax, I want to help. I swear to you we'll help find your wife, I mean mate or whatever. If it's the last thing we do. But flipping out won't help her. I've got my best friend in there, and she'll DIE if we both charge in!"

"What would you have me do, Kakkarot?" the alien snarled, wheeling on him.

"Wait. Piccolo challenged me to a duel at the World Martial arts tournament in two days. As long as I enter he'll leave your… mate and my friend Bulma unhurt. He's got some honor," explained Goku.

"You believe him?" Raditz sneered. "Idiot!"

"I have to. Please Raditz, if you're patient and TRUST me we can get your wife Tomic back. And my friend Bulma. Bulma was captured trying to help Tomic. Because Tomic saved her life."

"Why should I trust you, fool! You who don't remember who you are!"

"Hey, wait, I'm angry too!" Goku snapped, shoving in front of him. "But this won't help. We got to plan and outsmart him."

"Am I hearing things or did the word 'smart' pass through your lips?" Raditz smirked. "You are hardly one to outsmart ANYONE."

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I might not be smart in the way most people are but I'll fight for my friends. And anyone who's crying out for help. Your mate saved my friends, so that means I owe her. And if she's your mate then I owe you a favor. Especially since YOU saved my life, OK?" Goku shot back, gripping Raditz' arms tightly with a crushing pressure that impressed his brother. Black armor heaved with each of Raditz' labored breaths. Sighing, Goku released him.

"Trusting naïve FOOL," Raditz grumbled, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"I guess you're not exactly the happiest guy in the world," Goku commented.

"Not without Tomic," confessed Raditz, meeting Goku's gaze. "And if you comprehended what drove me here, you'd be angry as well."

"Is someone forcing you to do things that you know are wrong?" Goku suddenly asked.

Shocked, Raditz blinked at him. "What would YOU know of such things! You, who grew up with few enemies on this paltry world?"

"You are being forced. I can tell that you like fighting as much as I do, but you'd rather find your wife then kill people. Am I right?"

"Saiyans kill. We are predators. We hunt to survive," said Raditz expounded the older brother.

"Are you here to kill people? Because if you are, I'll have to stop you, no matter the cost, Raditz," stated Goku unwaveringly.

"I won't kill anyone, if you help me find Tomic," Raditz replied firmly.

"Good. Because I'll be watching you," Goku said.

"So, what is this tournament you speak of?" asked Raditz, leaning against a tree as Goku levitated up to pick oranges and other fruits from the various trees. He sat in the shade, eagerly stuffing his face as his brother watched.

"It's a martial arts tournament held every so often. My friends and I enter for prizes and money, but mainly I do it because it's fun," intoned Goku, spiting out seeds to his side. He punched the tree Raditz was standing under, raining a great deal of apples from all around that caused his brother to dodge them. Making a pile, he offered one.

"Huh," Raditz muttered, through bites of apple. "Sounds remotely interesting. But hardly a challenge for one such as me."

"Hey, why don't you enter the tournament with me, and we can BOTH surprise him."

"Have you lost LEAVE of your senses, Kakkarot? Wasting my time entering a… martial arts whatever it is?"

"It's a fighting tournament. And everyone has a chance to spar and fight to become world champion. Piccolo's challenged me because I killed his dad, although I didn't want to. And if I face him in the tournament fairly he'll release them," explained Goku, his eyes wide.

"You have no guarantee, Kakkarot," Raditz rejoined. "Not with your powers. Even though you are the strongest fighter on this world when first I landed, the power trace of your other has grown steadily."

"How can you tell?" Goku asked.

"This device tells me power levels," Raditz said, pulling off his scouter and handing it to Goku.

"You need a machine to tell you something you can sense? Well the first thing I can teach you is how to sense ki without that. Because he's hiding his true power, like you suggest noticed. And I'm no pushover either," said Goku nodded.

"Sense battle power without this?" Raditz blinked.

"It's easy."

"Show me, and I'll show you a fighting style that will guarantee your victory against this Piccolo," promised Raditz. "You know much, but you move far too slow. I can show you a way of moving that no eye can follow."

"You mean that?"

"It is an equitable trade, Kakkarot. If you love fighting as much as I, then you cannot deny the love for growing stronger," the Sergent shrugged. "Doesn't it stir your blood?"

"Um, Raditz, one thing, my name isn't Kakkawhatever. It's Goku. Son Goku. Why are you calling me by that name?"

"It's your true Saiyan name, you idiot," Raditz snorted in disgust.

"Look, we've got lots of work to do. You can both wait and be patient, or enter the tournament. I'm sure with us working together we can stop Piccolo. Or he'll kill all my friends," warned Goku with a sad tone of voice. "Do you WANT that?"

"No. I've already lost a good number of friends, and family," Raditz revealed.

"What ARE Saiyans? Besides being aliens?" Goku questioned curiously, sitting Indian style in the shade. Raditz reclined down opposite him, and took the container of water Goku had filled from the river. He finally partook of the gathered fruit, munching on it.

"You have much to learn," Raditz mumbled quietly.

"Why did you just KILL those people?" asked Goku.

"That's what Saiyans do. We kill. We're fighters, space warriors, and predators. Fighting is in our blood. Surely you must wonder why you love to fight," inquired Raditz, glancing over at his brother slyly.

"Yeah I DO like fighting, and hunting. Bulma was shocked as heck when she saw me eat raw meat!"

"So you ARE a hunter," Raditz smirked. "Well, well not ALL of our ways have been lost. Your instincts remain intact. Tell me, when you had your tail, did you EVER look at the full moon?"

"Not lately. A terrible monster comes out. The first time I DID look at the moon I fell asleep and when I woke up, everything was smashed, and Yamcha and Bulma barely survived," he shuddered. Raditz blinked, his mouth dropping in shock.

"Do you realize WHAT you're saying?"

"I tell you that monster exists! It trampled my grandpa!"

"You IDIOT! That monster was YOU!" Raditz exploded in frustration. "When a Saiyan has his tail and looks at the full moon, he reaches his TRUE potential! No wonder you were able to fit in here!"

"Are you kidding me? You mean that my tail… no way!" Goku blinked.

"Yes brother. That's another thing a Saiyan does. Damn you've much to learn… and there is so little time," Raditz snorted in further disgust, cursing in Saiyan again. Now he knew how the Prince must feel, or his own father must have felt dealing with relatives. Having a little brother was far more irritating then he'd ever imagined.

"Brother? Why did you call me that?" Goku asked, grasping Raditz' shoulder.

"Because you are my brother. My little brother, who crashed here when he was a baby. That knock on your head made you forget WHO and what you are," spat Raditz.

"Wait, you're saying… you and me… are... brothers?" Goku stammered.

"Yes, Kakkarot. You and I are of the same blood. That's why I'm here. To find my mate, and you, to teach you what you are," stated Raditz tightly, trying to keep his cool.

"But Grandpa said he found me…" Goku trailed off, shaking his head. He dropped to sit on the ground in shock, head spinning.

"I'm more like you than you realize, Kakkarot," said Raditz not unkindly. "That bite on your neck. Surely you wonder WHY you bit your OWN mate."

"You know?"

"Saiyans bite their mates to mark them. You've taken a mate here. Have you any children?" Raditz asked.

"Not yet…" Goku blushed. "But soon."

"For the sake of your mate and child to be, you had best let me teach you what it is to be Saiyan. All this could be gone in days if you don't assist me. This Piccolo being is a Namekian. And they're capable of GREAT power beyond what you've seen."

"He's a what?"

"Piccolo is from Namek. Another planet. Namekians are fierce fighters as well as strong healers. Although the planet is distant from Vegetasei, and our current base Alvegasei, their explorers have crossed swords with our kind in the past. And let's just say they were quite formidable. Conquering their world proved to be a waste of resources for they had ways of diverting any invasion fleet. Plus the planet was far too remote from any galactic center to be of viable use. The closest planet of any desirable strategic value is Yardrat, and even that has not been well surveyed," exposed the long-haired Saiyan.

"Huh, weird name for a planet," Goku scratched his head.

"The beings of that world are all said to travel instantly from one place to another, but few have actually gone there to find out. They are explorers who travel by mere thought, and always escape before they can be captured, at least according to what Father said," Raditz muttered.

"But you vanish. I know you're probably moving very fast, but you're far faster then even any of me or my friends can move," Goku panted.

"Your body structure is ten times as dense as any creature on this world, save that Namekian," said Raditz. "Doubtless you've noticed you're impervious to almost any harm? It's your molecular structure's cohesiveness."

"If that was the case you could have let me drop, but you didn't," Goku pointed out, grinning.

"A momentary lapse. I need your assistance. If you can sense ki then you can help me locate Tomic," said Raditz. "I cannot sense her without this device."

"That thing only reads what's going on right now, doesn't it?" Goku asked, as he put it over his face and randomly punched buttons. "Neat, I'm assuming these are big numbers. Not that I'm that GOOD with math and all. But Chiaotzu isn't either."

"Hmm, well… that isn't important now. But my readings indicated you were the strongest, and then the Namekian's powers overshadowed yours. The highest power reading was Tomic, whose level is almost equal to mine. That's when she's not powered up. But it seems that I cannot rely upon it as you say," Raditz mumbled.

"I know. And that's not the worst part! Piccolo could get the Dragon balls and make a terrible wish. Wait, I forgot to tell you," he exclaimed, seeing Raditz shake his head again.

"What are… Dragon Balls?" Raditz groaned.


	9. Raditz and Goku's Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fancharacter Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Raditz and Goku 8

By Trynia Merin

Beta'd by Sarah Slutz 1/30/2008

* * *

Realizing he had just admitted something to the newcomer, Goku struggled with if he should tell him. Somehow something deep compelled him to babble out the truth. It wouldn't help this 'Raditz' anyhow because he could always leave out the part about Bulma's Dragon Radar. Also, they had recently used the Dragon Balls, and they would be no good anyhow. 

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you well they're a way of making special wishes. But they're hard to find, and once that wish is made, then they can't do it again for another year," Goku explained.

"Can the dead be brought back to life?" Raditz asked, very intrigued. Perhaps the Prince would enjoy hearing of such possibilities. If Kakkarot was really telling the truth, it was a good thing that he spared his brother. Such dragon balls could help them achieve their goal. Goku had become far more valuable then he realized. As had Chikyuu.

"Yes, actually. But why do you want to know?" Goku asked, hoping he would not come to regret divulging the secret. If Raditz had to be taken down, Goku would assume full responsibility for the mistake.

"My people, our people, were slaughtered several years ago by a tyrant named Freeza. He's the reason we hunt…" Raditz explained.

"What do you hunt for?" Goku wondered, widening his eyes.

"Brother, Saiyans are mercenaries for hire. Till recently we would attack planets and clear them of life for high paying customers," stated Raditz curtly. He could already imagine his innocent younger brother's reaction to these news, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, who cared what the fool thought of their profession?

"You.…What?" Goku stammered, revulsion filling his face. He backed away from Raditz as if the alien had a horrible infectious disease.

"It might seem savage to you, but the Tsurujin family are far more powerful than us and we were forced," Raditz explicated gruffly. Only one of our race could stand against him. Though he slew Freeza, now the threat to our people is even greater. Others of Freeza's clan threaten to wipe out what little remains of the Saiyan race. Our mother was killed in the explosion that claimed Vegetasei. And the second attack was caused by this 'hero' we thought we could trust."

"Wow, who was that?" Goku asked, his attention fully focused on his brother's tale.

"Brolli, the master of all Saiyans. But he is not our rightful ruler. Our King was slain by Freeza. Father tried to stop him, but barely escaped with his life. Many of us escaped the explosion and found a new home world, however, where we settled, ruled by Brolli, son of Lord Paragus. He was Regent, till our Prince Vegeta came of age to rule. However, the Cold family took Vegeta captive and he was imprisoned. Leaving Brolli to claim leadership. Unfortunately, he's gone mad…"

"Wait a minute, your king was killed by Freeza? And he had a son?"

"Do pay attention, Kakkarot," mumbled Raditz, noticing his brother wincing at the use of his original name.

"Okay, go on. Sorry," he apologized.

"Brolli has achieved great power. Once every thousand years one Saiyan achieves the Legendary status. He becomes a true Super Saiyan, and his power is far in excess of all others. He is either a great hero, or the destroyer of our race. Brolli is a brute, unable to rationally control his powers. That is why those loyal to Prince Vegeta sought to find him and overthrow the madman. Except, to do that we had to take one last purging job," Raditz told him.

"Man, that's awful. But that doesn't justify slaughtering innocent people, Raditz," said Goku angrily.

"Don't judge me so hastily. You were sent here to do the same thing. You would have if not for the injury that damaged your brain. You will not be asked to do such things after our Prince gains his true power," reassured Raditz.

"Where is this… Prince of all… whoever… now?"

"Prince of All Saiyans, fool! He is on his way here, with the remainder of our party. Four of us went to retrieve him from the Mantissans. Sub commander Nappa, his mate Cabernet, myself and Tomic. During this mission, Cabernet was slain because we were betrayed. We had found the Prince, but we had to pay a terrible price," said Raditz, squeezing his eyes shut.

"He's coming HERE?" Goku yelped.

"This planet is in peril. All worlds are if Brolli is not defeated. And even after he is gone, there are still Freeza's siblings. So even if you could defend this world, it would be taken. Only by standing with us can you hope to save your… friends, don't you see?" Raditz asked, piercing the slighter Saiyan with his intense gaze.

"You're asking ME to join you?" Goku blinked. "Wait a minute! My home's HERE! And if this Prince is coming… what's to stop him from taking over just like Piccolo if you guys conquer planets?"

"Our Prince is young and needs guidance. Nappa and I were responsible for educating him after he was revived. Now that our second home world is in ashes, there are precious few of us left, brother. The Saiyan no Ouji needs a base of operation to train and fight Brolli, and he also needs a mate. He hopes to find both on Chikyuu."

"On CHIKYUU? But he can't take it over! Can't he just… find somewhere else, or maybe… maybe he could just TRAIN here with me and you, and then leave when he's done?"

"Perhaps. But you'll have a hell of a time convincing him that, brother," Raditz sighed.

"And besides, Piccolo's the threat now. How long till the Prince gets here?" asked inquired Goku with those big eyes of his.

"The prince could brush Piccolo aside like an astro flea. He's a hundred times stronger then me. And Nappa is twenty times my strength. I'm considered a third class warrior for all my power-level here," Raditz grunted.

"You're kidding! You're the strongest person I've ever sensed! Even Piccolo wouldn't stand against you," Goku muttered. "That's why if you enter the tournament you could stop him, if I can't."

"Why do you trust me so much? You know I could easily take you by force with me," the older warrior snorted.

"I hope you won't. Because you're still a good person, under all that fighting and killing. You're not truly evil. Or else I would have sensed it," Goku voiced, grinning vacuously.

"You can't be serious! You're an idiot!" Raditz threw back his head and laughed.

'You saved my life, remember? You could have killed me, but you didn't," Goku persisted.

"That means nothing, Kakkarot. You're my brother and you have a purpose. But if you cross me, you could easily be replaced," mumbled Raditz. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I think I do. Maybe you and I should go to a place where we can train," Goku suggested. "I want to show you where I grew up. And then maybe you can tell me more about what I am dealing with?"

"Fine, you asked for it," spat Raditz.

"I'll help you if you help me, Raditz. A deal is a deal. I'll teach you to sense ki, and you teach me to move faster," he exclaimed. Goku glanced at his yellow Nimbus cloud slowly that drifted along, as if waiting. He leaped on top of it, slowly levitating up.

"Follow me then, OK?" Goku prompted.

"Can't you fly yourself without that THING?" Raditz snorted.

"It's a Flying Nimbus, and I ride it because well, it's easier to save my ki for fighting," Goku shrugged. "C'mon, I'll race you."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Raditz groaned. He knew he needed help finding Tomic if his scouter was unable to locate her. While it would be easier to blast down all the cities in his search, he felt a sudden reluctance to do so, lest he accidentally hurt Tomic. She was a Saiyan, impervious to most harm, but if what he suspected were true, perhaps relying on his scouter could get him into trouble. Besides, he had to play along with Kakkarot to gain his trust. Perhaps then he could persuade his brother to join him in space. The sentimental fool would help anyone if given enough persuasion. He was putty in Raditz hands.

"_I'll humor you, little brother, playing the benevolent protector. However, when we're done, you're coming along with me. Or else your friends will suffer_," Raditz vowed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two Saiyans arrived at the house of Goku's grandfather Gohan. Goku called instructions to his brother in front of the small pagoda, to train him how to sense ki, which proved to be more difficult then he imagined. It was only an hour after they had first met, and Goku was healed almost completely. He figured it was a good remote place to train Raditz, far from any people who might be in the way. 

"I feel ridiculous!" Raditz complained, as Goku tied a blindfold around his eyes.Having shucked his armor, Raditz mumbled as he struggled not to bump into the trees around him.

"Ah, it's the only way. That's how Mr. Popo trained me, so that's what you gotta put up with!" Goku laughed. Raditz flailed his hands before him, his spiky hair spilling around the blindfold. Goku couldn't resist poking fun at the ruthless Saiyan warrior struggling to sense where he was located.

"I can still SMELL you, brother," he snorted.

"That's cheating! You gotta find me sensing my ki. It's hide and seek," Goku laughed, his high pitched voice driving Raditz up the wall.

"Foolish games. I can track anything with my eyes closed!" Raditz laughed.

"Prove it then," Goku taunted, levitating out of the way. He stood cautiously still, focusing his own mind to damp down his own life force. Years of training had prepared him to be a good fighter, but trying to teach those skills to another was a challenge that he had never faced.

Raditz grumbled. He had always been the butt of jokes, since he was a whelp. They called him wimp and weakling, and thus he was relegated to disastrous ruin. Not till he had kicked serious butt in during a training fight did someone, namely Nappa, take notice of him. Taking the elder son of Bardock and shaping him into a warrior had been the Prince's guardian's. Although not the brightest bulb, Nappa had good warrior reflexes and abilities to teach his skills. Eventually he shaped Raditz into a worthy third-class warrior.

Now his own brother was struggling to teach him something new. Narrowing his focus, he sought the life force of his brother. "Hear with your WHOLE body," Goku urged. "Not just your smell, hearing and all that stuff. Use your senses together. Just see the light from my body."

"Ridiculous, but I accept your challenge," Raditz chuckled.

* * *

As the Saiyan pursued his brother, four figures slowly descended to watch. Using their own abilities, the fellow Z fighters Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had arrived to check up on Goku. Ever since they had sensed Goku's ki petering out, they decided it was a good idea to see if he needed help against the huge threat. Tien had perceived the location of the energies of two powerful forces. Chiaotzu had picked up thoughts from a mind filled with hostility and determination of purpose. Burning hatred masked a concerned spirit tortured by years of domination. He needed to prove himself greater than the role nature had placed him in. 

"Who is THAT?" Krillin shivered, sitting on the top of a nearby rock. Yamcha rumbled, glancing at Goku's games.

"His ki feels just like Goku's life force," Tien commented, sitting in a lotus position. He hovered in midair, while Chiaotzu did the same. Like unlikely brothers, the two focused their own perceptions to discern the alien's intent.

"Man he looks far tougher than most fighters I've seen. He's a monster," whispered Yamcha. Something inside him felt simultaneously sick and excited.

"He feels like Goku, but his mind is clouded by rage," Chiaotzu shivered.

"Like Goku?" Tien telepathed back.

"Yes. I sense there is good buried deep down. But it hides behind the rage of a warrior."

"I hear voices!" Raditz cried out.

"Don't let yourself be distracted by outside noises!" Goku taunted. Every word of instruction Mr. Popo had given him echoed through his mouth now when dealing with his brother.

* * *

Chiautzu used the time to quietly listen to the alien's thoughts while Yamcha and the others analyzed his fluid movements. They were predatory like a great cat's. Of the four, Yamcha's style seemed the most similar. Raditz moved with a grace that belied his bulk yet he stumbled much, like an astronaut trying to walk on the moon. 

"He's not from this world. Or at least from a world like ours. Look at how clumsy he moves sometimes, like he's used to stomping," Krillin mumbled.

"Why does he keep that tail wrapped around his waist?" wondered Tien.

"If he's like Goku, it's better not to let someone grab it," said Yamcha knowingly. "Man, I would hate to see him change during a full moon."

"You never did tell, Goku did you?" Krillin asked.

"It would break his heart, Bulma said," Yamcha shushed him, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Cause he'd start asking all sorts of questions, and then you know..."

"Sorry, me and my big mouth," Krillin apologized. "Sheesh!"

* * *

"I have you NOW!" Raditz laughed, pouncing on top of Goku. Suddenly Goku felt himself pinned by the bulk of his brother. He flipped over, rolling Raditz under him so he could restrain him, then throw the Saiyan over his head. Yelling, Raditz went flying straight into the cliff where the four Z warriors sat. All he heard was the sound of four voices yelling 'gangway' or 'watch out'. For a split second, he'd sensed four sparks of energy far less powerful than Goku's. 

Goku moved silently using bukujutsu. He'd taken off his weighted boots and vest to reduce any sounds he would make while moving. Raditz twisted around to land on booted feet, his hands out-stretched. On one foot with the other pointed toward the ground he took up his stance, remaining still as a statue. Goku saw the great muscles tense in anticipation. Raditz moved painstakingly slow then vanished from view in a blink of an eye. Goku forced his perceptions to the limit, struggling to track where his ki was. It dawned on him it was much like the afterimage technique, so he barely managed to slam his fist into Raditz' punch just in time. Dropping, he kicked Raditz' feet from under him, knocking him off balance. However, his brother rolled back, landing in a squat before sweeping his own leg out at blinding speed.

"You're pushing your luck, baby brother," Raditz laughed, swiping out his tail and latching it around Goku's leg. Yelping, Goku landed headlong on his face. He felt Raditz' knee pin him down, and groaned.

* * *

"Goku!" gasped Yamcha. Tien clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"No, wait," Tien cautioned him. "Goku's got it under control. Look!"

Forcefully, Goku struggled against his brother's knee. Face flaring red with effort, Goku thrust up with his arms, knocking Raditz off him. Again, the alien had underestimated the effects of minimal gravity. He flew in the direction of the rock wall, crashing into it, and sending the other four Z warriors flying. Tien and Chiaotzu simply levitated up while Krillin and Yamcha tumbled harmlessly to the side.

"HYAAAH!" Raditz snarled, raising his hand. "Saturday CRUSH!"

Goku barely dodged the purple sphere that hurtled straight at him. It was far less intense than the other attack had been. He deflected it all the same, just to be on the safe side. Yamcha yelped, suddenly dodging as it hurled his way.

Krillin raised his hand, shouting, "Kienzan!" hurling his own energy attack to dissipate it. Fortunately it was enough to cancel the sphere, generating a blinding flash like a solar flare.

"Who, what was that?" Raditz gasped, sitting upright. He had sensed the flair in battle power. "Four other warriors of impressive energy!"

"You did it!" Goku laughed, jumping up and down. He rushed to Raditz' side and tugged the blindfold off, slugging his brother on the back.

"I... did?" he asked, glancing around at the four warriors arranged in a semicircle around him. Two were the ones that Tomic's scouter had picked up; a tall muscled figure with a scarred visage like his father, and a bald short one, his head as bare as Nappa's. He had generated the energy disk. Levitating nearby, a pale faced youth vibrated with mental energies, pushing back with a TK field that was palpable. Fist glowing, a three eyed warrior his own height trained his full might on Raditz.

"Who is this, Goku?" questioned Tien.

"My brother, Raditz," Goku informed them cheerfully. "Say hi to my friends. These are Chikyuu's Special Forces. That's Tien, the little guy is Chiaotzu, and then those two are my best friends Krillin and Yamcha."

"You... I saw you on my mate's scouter! She saved you two," Raditz exclaimed.

"YIKES you know us? How?" asked Krillin, generating another disk. He hurled it before anyone could stop him. Raditz caught the disk, looking at it appreciatively.

"This is amazing for such primitive beings! Never have I seen an attack quite like this one, small one. You're quite adept even if your power level is low," Raditz commented, tossing it back. "Can you control it?"

"Yeah but who are you calling weak? I'm small but I pack a punch!" Krillin snapped. He dispelled his Kienzan easily.

"Easy, I mean you no harm," Raditz placated quietly. "If you are my brother's friends I will not attack you. Besides, it seems I may have underestimated your strength."

"You got that right, pal!" Yamcha said angrily. "You'd better not try any funny stuff 'cause we'll all take you out!"

"Of THAT I have no doubt," Raditz blinked, feeling the flaring of four energies far greater than he'd anticipated.

"How did you know who we were?" Yamcha inquired again, his fists held up in defense.

"This," Raditz told them, tapping something at his hip. "It's a trans galactic communicator. It also senses what you Chikyuujins call 'ki'."

"Really? Just like Bulma's toy!" put in Krillin.

"You have seen one like this? Where?" Raditz asked, jumping up.

"Whoa, easy there now!" said Goku, grabbing his brother's arm. Tien and the others generated spheres of energy or respective attacks. Abruptly Raditz felt force fields smash him backward as the small white skinned being threw his hands forward.

"Don't make any hasty moves," Tien warned. "My buddy Chiaotzu can push back whatever you can throw."

"A telekinetic? I hadn't realized the Chikyuujins had advanced mental capacities," murmured Raditz softly. He placed the scouter on, and pressed buttons to take their readings. His eyes flared wide with shock. His scouter bleeped urgently, showing a high combined scale. To his shock, he realized the warriors of this world could suppress their true ki. He would have to be careful not to underestimate them. Joining their forces together they were slightly higher than his own power of two thousand. Goku was not joking when he boasted he could take Raditz out. Raditz saw this was indeed true.

"You can't rely on that thing," Goku alleged seriously. "Our true powers are hidden. You'd best throw it away."

"My scouter?" wondered Raditz, pulling it off.

"Can I um... look at that?" Krillin asked. "I mean Bulma has hers, and well..."

"Catch, Baldie," offered the Saiya-jin, throwing it. The former monk easily flashed out his hand and plucked it out of the air. Raditz could still feel Chiaotzu's TK field pushing him back as if he were experiencing full gravity. While he knew it was for defense, he still wondered what the little guys' capabilities were. The fact that a diminutive being could hold a Saiyan was disturbing.

"Thanks. Wow, it's just like Bulma's. You say it's a radio that tunes in outer space stuff, huh?" Krillin piped up, glancing at the flickering readings. "How do I get it to sense ki?"

"Be very careful with that. It's highly delicate. And you don't want to hit transmit. Unless you want every word heard by someone else," cautioned the sergeant.

"I thought you were recording everything," Goku blinked.

"Only when I chose to, brother," said Raditz. Krillin pulled off the scouter and tossed it back to Raditz. The Saiyan folded it carefully and adhered it to his waist. He reached down and picked up his armor, hefting it over his head to place it on. Wearing the gold shoulder guards, he looked far more terrifying. Yet he was only a bit taller then Tienshinhan.

"Um no offense, but even though Chiaotzu's holding him, why should we trust him?" asked Tien.

"Good question. What's to stop this space monkey from taking us to the cleaners?" Krillin inquired in turn.

"Space monkey? How silly," Raditz threw back his head and laughed a bit harshly. He would have to be careful because Goku's friends were far more suspicious and thus more dangerous.

"Well you have a tail like one!" Krillin pointed out, resting his hands on his hips. "And you are pretty powerful. You gotta admit you're threatening as it is!"

"You did blow up those soldiers," Goku said.

"WAIT! He did THAT?" asked Yamcha. "Wait, this guy is bad news!"

"So is Piccolo," interjected Tien. "Are you going to try and conquer Chikyuu?"

"No," Raditz affirmed. "I only want my mate back, and to teach my brother here about his Saiyan heritage."

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Krillin, his tone full of curiosity.

"A space monkey?" Yamcha shrugged.

"Correct, though rather crude," Raditz replied. "Now if you don't mind, I would prefer that TK field to be removed."

"Sorry, but we don't trust you," declared Tien, frowning disapprovingly.

"You are wise," rejoined the Saiyan, smirking. "So, brother, I see your friends are not as foolish as you."

"What does THAT mean?" Krillin grunted, furrowing his dark brows at Raditz.

"Means he's being realistic," said Tien. "Chiaotzu?"

"_He cannot hurt us if we all strike together_," his friend's voice echoed in his mind_. "I will release him, but be wary. I can sense if he's going to attack or not_."

"Okay, let him go, Chiaotzu. But all three of my eyes are on you, pal," Tien notified, glaring at Goku's brother. His own instincts screamed danger.

"Man, you should get some different threads. That armor creeps me out," cut in Yamcha. "No offense."

"Threads?" Raditz asked, his expression befuddled.

"Clothes, man," explained Krillin, a little chuckle escaping him. "Oh boy have you got a lot to learn. Why ARE you here anyway?"

Almost sighing, Raditz answered, "I told you, Baldie."

"Your mate? You mean that other space monkey is your girlfriend?" Yamcha laughed. "Oh no wonder! And seriously, Goku's your brother?"

"I ALWAYS thought something about you was weird, but you're from outer space, Goku?" Krillin blinked. "No wonder."

"Yeah, it explains a lot," spoke Tien.

"But are you going to help us fight Ma-junior or what?" asked Yamcha. "He has BOTH our girls."

"You are the mate of the blue haired woman?" inquired Raditz, intrigued.

"Um, well we're not... like THAT," stammered Yamcha, blushing profusely as everyone laughed.

"So you're courting, I see," Raditz said.

"Um I'm not even gonna ask!" Krillin groaned.

"I guess we're going steady, if that's what you mean," muttered Yamcha. "But you say mate, as in marriage?"

"If it's like Kakkarot and his mate, yes," said Raditz.

"Um, he does mean that," Goku nodded.

"Ah. She is a lovely female. You are fortunate," Raditz told Yamcha, smirking slightly.

"How did you know?"

Raditz tapped the scouter. "Everything Tomic recorded was broad casted to me. I knew where she was, till I was interrupted. And my scouter cannot locate her or the Namekian."

"Namekia... who?" Krillin scratched his head. "That's what Tomic called Piccolo."

"He's an alien from the planet Namek. Apparently, he was just as shocked to hear that as you," said Raditz.

"Wow, that explains a lot too," Goku stated. "So Piccolo and I are from outer space! Wow."

"Your powers are so out of this world, it explains a whole lot," put in Tien. "If I had known..."

"Would it have mattered, Tien?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Can you sense my mate's thoughts, ESPER?" Raditz directed the question to the small telepath.

"What's an esper?" both former Crane Hermit students wondered, staring at the alien.

"A term for those with TK and psychic abilities. That being is quite advanced, but lacks the full power of a Saiyan esper. But his TK abilities are worth that of a third class," The Saiyan clarified. "In fact all of you have appreciable levels, comparable with beginning Saiyan warriors. It would be interesting to train you."

"You train US to fight like space monkeys, come on!" Yamcha laughed.

"Don't laugh, Tomic did move awfully fast. And she blew up that Red Ribbon army patrol with one blast," breathed the short human.

"Can you show my friends how you move so fast?" Goku asked. "Since I showed you ki sensing?"

"How long till the tournament?" questioned Raditz.

"Two days," said Krillin.

"There is much to learn in that time, but if you're seasoned warriors, perhaps I can teach you the principles. If you show me that flying disk," Raditz offered.

"Okay, you got a deal," affirmed Krillin. "If you show me how to move quickly."

"I could show you my Wolf's fang fist," Yamcha put in.

"Give me a break!" groaned Tien.

"Hey, it's not so bad!" the former desert bandit glared at him.

"I'm intrigued," Raditz smirked. "Show me this 'Wolf's Fang Fist', and this 'Kienzan'."

"How about your Dodonpa?" Yamcha directed at Tenshin-han.

"Sorry, that's a trade secret," Tien shook his head. "But you already can throw ki. Why do you need us?"

"I can throw ki, but not to the extent that you can finely maneuver it. Your powers are low but your manipulation is far superior to my own. There is much we can learn from each other," Raditz declared, crossing his arms.

"That Saturday Crush was very similar to the Sodekan," Yamcha agreed.

"And that attack of yours Raditz, was like a Kamehameha," said Goku.

"Fine then, let the exchange begin," Raditz cracked his knuckles.

"If you're going to fight with us, you have to look the part," Goku spoke, pulling a bundle out of his bag leaning against his grandfather's cabin. He threw a red fighting outfit at Raditz. "So you can blend in with the rest of us."

"Fine, I'll wear the flimsy clothing if it will help find Tomic. But I'll wear my own armor in the competition," he stated.

"That might not be wise. Piccolo will be onto you like that," said Yamcha, snapping his fingers.

"Fine then, idiots," Raditz mumbled. He shed his armor and grabbed the fighting clothes Goku had thrown at him. Minutes later, he returned from the inside of the cabin wearing Goku's spare gi, which stretched a bit tightly over him. Everyone was rather impressed with the change.

"You look almost normal," teased Yamcha. "But the hair, you might wanna throw it back."

"The things I do for my mate," grumbled Raditz. Yamcha moved behind him and tied his huge mane back into a long ponytail that cascaded down his back. Without the armor and scouter, Raditz did look almost human. A lot less threatening, at least. On the back of his borrowed gi, the round Kamesennen patch was half-hidden by his hair. He passed up wearing China flats like Krillin and Yamcha did, keeping his boots though, and the gauntlets from his armor. Besides, no shoes immediately available would fit his massive feet, they all realized.

"Now, let's begin," Raditz said. "If you would tell me what the best way to do this is..."

"Hyper speed first," Yamcha interrupted. "Wolf's fang fist and Kienzan later."

"Fair enough. Let's see what you're made of," Raditz said, circling as Yamcha moved up. The others moved back to watch. Goku and Krillin paired off to spar, trying to mimic the movements of the others. Soon it became apparent to Raditz how fragile the humans were, and he knew he had to hold back lest he broke their bones.


	10. Bulma Meets Vegita

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Raditz and Goku 8b

By Trynia Merin

Beta'd by Sarah Slutz 1/30/2008

* * *

Far away from where the Z warriors trained with their new 'ally', Bulma was in danger. Piccolo had captured her and the alien female, and was headed toward his own hideout. Like a leader born, Piccolo motioned them in the vicinity of the ruins of the red ribbon fortress. He heard as Bulma's screams drowned out and moved far away. 

"Milord, you escaped as you said," Captain Scarlet, the one who had fought Krillin commented.

"Yeah. Now get the hell out of my way. I'll join you at the fortress," Piccolo commanded. "I'll take the alien myself."

"As you command," bowed Captain Scarlet. He waved to the other mercenaries, all of whom were wearing green and purple colors. The long white cape and turban he wore resembled Piccolo's, even his choice of shoes. Most of the other soldiers were animals of some sort, or green skinned creatures similar to the alien that had her captive, with scaly skin.

"Move out!" the Namekian rasped. He had picked up Tomic, carefully under the knees and back, and then rocketed away with his mercenaries close behind him. Later he took her to a special room prepared for his arrival.

* * *

"Wake up, woman," he ordered. Roughly clawed green hands shook her. She blinked up at Piccolo again, taking in her surroundings. Underneath her a luxurious silk bedspread covered a tall four poster mahogany hand-carved bed. Heavy brocaded curtains were tied back with braided gold cords. Soft pillows propped up her shoulders and back. Piccolo himself, stood before her cage his white cape draped partially around his body. His turban was still bound high on his head. From beneath those brows, his intense eyes burned into hers. 

"Now do you remember? I know you were just pretending to be knocked out. You were so drained that you couldn't move," Piccolo rumbled, adjusting himself as he leaned forward.

"I didn't want them to kill the girl," she replied hoarsely.

"Since when did you care?" Piccolo asked.

"She's the heir to the richest fortune on this planet. Kill her and you loose a bargaining chip," Tomic grunted.

"You're one lucky monkey. If I didn't need your help to keep those Red Ribbon clowns off my tail…" Piccolo grumbled, "I would have left you there."

A green finger tipped with a luminescent claw pointed to a bandaged hole on her shoulder. To her shock, she noticed her armor had been removed. Instead, a soft silk gown covered her body. Just who had undressed her, she wondered. Still the hole stung badly. "That must have hurt me worse than I thought."

"Their tin cans did that to you. If you were human the shock might have killed you," Piccolo said.

"Where are we?" she inquired.

"In one of my father's old bases. One that survived his demise," Piccolo stated.

"You want to rule this world you said?" she snorted. "Just like he did?"

"Yeah, and I need your help. You're pretty damn powerful. You and I could take over this planet easily. That's why I freed you. You promised to help me if we got out. So we've escaped."

Something pricked her neck when she turned her head. Anxiously, she raised her hand to finger the hated band of metal clamped there. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded, shoving Piccolo's hand away.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I didn't think you'd willingly cooperate when you first woke up, so I left the ki dampener on you. Now hold still!" Piccolo warned, tapping a device on his red sash.

"You imprisoned me just as they did you? I see. You think like a Saiyan?" she growled. The sparking increased on the collar followed by a wave of weakness paralyzing her. She collapsed back on the soft cushions. Piccolo moved both of his hands again to hover just inches over her wound.

"Shut up and LISTEN to me! There's a VERY good reason I did this! You fool; those humans would have placed you in a zoo. Associating with me has its consequences. And you did promise to help me, didn't you? I saved you. Be glad that you're not with the humans. They would destroy you because you are a 'monster' in their eyes," Piccolo snapped at her. "Now LIE still and let me do this so you're of use to me!"

Still outraged, Tomic gnashed her teeth. "Do you mean to starve me?" she asked. Her stomach rumbled.

Piccolo turned up a slow grin. He clapped his hands sharply, and bellowed, "Bring some food for our guest. Get out of here and make it snappy!"

"Yes sire!" mumbled his servants, bustling off. Within minutes they returned bringing plates loaded with various fruits and vegetables. Piccolo commanded them to set the trays on a table that was scooted over to the side of the bed. Her mouth watered at the sight of fresh sliced melons and large bunches of grapes. Roast venison and duck steamed hot in silver dishes, making her mouth water.

"You may partake," Piccolo said. "You're of no use to me dead. I've suppressed your ki enough to stop you from attacking me, but not enough to deprive your body of what it needs to eat, sleep and move."

"All right," she agreed roughly, finding she had the strength to sit up. It was easiest to recline on one arm and reach over to feed herself with her other hand. Tomic eagerly started to devour the feast, stunning Piccolo with her ravenous appetite.

"Now Saiyan, you saw what those androids could do. If you and I work together we'll crush them, and then I can take over this miserable planet," Piccolo explained as patiently as he could.

"You think you can do it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only if you help me. Already I've got a band of the best mercenaries who were associates of my father. They're waiting for my command. With your help, I'll defeat them. After I settle my score with Son Goku," continued the Namekian.

"Then take this suppression device off!" she snorted, spitting cartilage out onto the nearby plate.

"I can't take the risk of you turning on me. Besides, it masks your ki from those machines that could find you. You'll have your chance to fight when I say so," he spat out, sneering.

"You're not my master. If my mate finds me a captive when he gets here, he'll destroy you!" she practically shouted, shoving pieces of apple into her mouth. No smells of poison were present in any of the food, to her relief.

"That's why you'd better work with me. I possess the power to kill you. But you're too valuable. And wouldn't it help your plan if I controlled this planet? Speaking of, what ARE your orders?" Piccolo demanded.

"You've a lot of questions," she shrugged, sending him a venomous glare.

"Yes, and you know answers. If you don't cooperate you'll die from hunger. I saw that you were weak without food," said Piccolo.

"Fine, Namekian," she snapped. Her hand went to her throat when a lump of apple stuck there. Pounding on her chest she dislodged it.

"All right that's better," smirked Piccolo.

"Before I continue, may I see if the human Bulma is alive? She has my scouter."

"A moment," Piccolo said. He rose and turned on a television screen, across the room. Pointing to it, he backed away with folded arms. Images swirled into a picture of a lavish suite, where the blue haired female was slowly pacing back and forth looking bored.

"She's alive then?" voiced Tomic. Swinging her legs around, she sat up with her hands braced on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. You're correct about her being valuable. It seems that you neglected to tell me she's a scientist. Captain Scarlet filled me in on that detail. She won't be bored for too long, because I'll put her to work on some technology to fry those machines," told her Piccolo. He strode over and poured clear sparkling water into two crystal goblets. Taking one, he handed it to Tomic, who sat still on the edge of her bed. Around her neck the ki collar crackled.

"Thank you," she murmured, realizing he was trying to be somewhat civilized. Piccolo sat down in the leather easy chair, sipping his goblet of spring water.

"You know a hell of a lot, for a monkey woman," said Piccolo. "I can see that as long as you do what I say, you'll be pretty valuable. But cross me and you'll die."

"I only want Kakkarot," she replied firmly.

"Why?"

"He's part of my family."

"I don't care, I'm still going to kill him," he sneered.

"You had better NOT. Once I take him with me, it would be like he was dead to you because he's not coming back here."

"Why shouldn't I just hold you captive?" Piccolo demanded, picking up his crystal goblet again. His neck muscles twitched with the intake of several swallows of water. He leaned back in his large chair a leg over his other.

"Because there are those who are stronger then me. If you try and keep me here, they'll come after you. And believe me they're FAR more powerful than I. Especially my mate," she vouched smugly.

He raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Your mate?"

"Yes. He'll know if I'm harmed. He's probably already on his way here, my Lord. You cross him, or let me come to harm, and he'll wipe out this whole planet," The Saiyan warned darkly, crossing her arms.

Piccolo asked her again, slamming his goblet down, "I'll kill you here and now, unless you tell me anything ELSE I should know. Because you won't take this world without a fight!"

"Then you'll end up dying, idiot," snickered Tomic. "You're dead unless you play your cards right. Now you've got me under your thumb but soon… you'll be history."

"And who else besides your MATE are we talking about?"

"My mate, my commander, and the Prince," succinctly stated the captive.

The Namekian opened his mouth in shock. "Prince? Wait a minute!"

"The Prince of my race," she expounded. "As powerful as I am, he's twenty times my strength. He'd blow this world away with an energy blast. He's not someone you want to piss off."

"This is too much," Piccolo grumbled, shaking his head. He paced frantically and all of sudden, a cruel grin spread over his face. "Wait you said you're mercenaries. What if I offer you gold and gems? I have a lot here you can take… anything if he'd leave us alone. Even technology. That Brief's woman owns Capsule, and you don't have anything like THAT do you?"

"You have a point," considered Tomic.

"And that Prince of yours is looking for a mate? You've got the future heir to Capsule. You hold her for ransom and that Dr. Briefs would give you anything you wanted. And then the Prince can barter with me personally, if he had the resources to build elsewhere," Piccolo continued with his negotiation attempt.

"I have to admit I haven't thought of that," The Saiya-jin female said.

"You don't have much choice. I won't let them take this world. I might be from Namek but Chikyuu is my own, and I plan to rule it. And I'll fight to the death no matter what," promised Piccolo.

"I see. So, what do you wish me to do?" Tomic sighed.

"It involves this Goku," he said.

"Why do you wish to kill him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Remind me why?"

"He slew my father," spit Piccolo angrily. "I'm going to avenge him, and take over this world as he wanted."

"I see," she exhaled slowly. "What do you ask of me?"

"You're going to enter the tournament too. Since you gave me these Saibamen, I'll use them for my elite fighting force. You, however, will be my assistant and pupil, entering the tournament at my side," Piccolo smirked resting his chin on his folded hands. He then placed his elbows on the table.

"I see. But how about taking off this device now, eh?" she said stubbornly.

Piccolo slammed down his goblet, then leaned across the table. His face darkened with anger. Poking a finger in her face he snapped, "Don't question my motives. I've been MORE than understanding, female. Be glad I spared you. As long as you continue to be of use then you'll remain alive. But betray me, and you will die horribly!"

In and out Tomic's chest heaved. Around her neck gleamed the hated ki suppressor. Piccolo set the remote control in clear view on the brocaded tablecloth. Picking it up, he held his clawed thumb above the red button menacingly. A slow smile revealed his sharp teeth as he said, "Remember this little device? I've figured out how Dr. Gero brought us to heel. And it has several settings. Don't make me have to use it on you. I'd much rather have you as a willing ally."

"I see. Well I guess I have no choice then. But be warned, if I die, then the consequences for you will be much worse," Tomic exhaled sharply.

Piccolo grunted, leaning back in his chair again. He retrieved the remote control, hooking it to the blue sash crossing his waist. Charmingly he smiled, saying, "Good. I know the stakes are high on your side. You help me, you live. However, don't underestimate my powers. I know that you say your mate is far more powerful than I, but you have no idea that my powers are growing steadily every day. That little scouter of yours only detects what I let you sense. My true potential has not even begun to be tapped."

With that, he swirled his cape dramatically and exited the room imperiously, making Tomic roll her eyes in annoyance. _Great, I'm being imprisoned by an egomaniac who wants to rule this world_, she thought, extremely frustrated. At least she wasn't hungry anymore she consoled herself, once again touching the despised collar. She didn't feel up to going to that tournament, but apparently, she had no damned choice.

* * *

That next day, two cloaked figures landed before the Tournament sign-in booth. Tall turbans crowned Piccolo and Tomic's heads while they strode forward and glared down at the judges. Reluctantly she had agreed to wear the clothing he had provided so generously. It wouldn't do to have people running in any more confusion at her dressed in that terrifying space armor. Out of the corner of her eye, Tomic saw many fighters lined up alongside and behind them in their various outer clothes. Others wore their fighting costumes already but carried duffel bags. She desperately reached out with her mind, hoping that the sensations she had felt in her subconscious at night were true. Disturbed dreams had given way to thoughts of Raditz and Goku. 

Bending over before the judge, Piccolo seized the pen in his great fingers. With a flourish he signed in, and she scribbled something in her own language.

"Excuse me, miss, but what does that say?" the Judge asked, lifting his glasses.

"Dammit, let me," Piccolo cursed. He scribbled something next to her strange squarish writing, after shoving her aside.

"Ma Junior, is it? And Maj-atomic," he nodded. "You're new to the tournament, right?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Piccolo glared at him. "Where do we wait?"

"Go in through there for the locker rooms. Ladies on the left, men on the right. You'll get your lottery numbers soon," the ticket clerk explained.

"This way," Piccolo barked, nudging her away from the main crowds to an isolated spot. It was still early in the morning, and many fighters were still showing up to sign in. Even though they'd sent in their entry forms, if they didn't sign up in person they'd forfeit their spots. Many pairs of eyes followed the two turbaned figures milling in the shadows. If Piccolo was trying not to attract attention, he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Where are we going?"

"To watch the fighting. Don't ask stupid questions, female," reprimanded Piccolo. "The less you talk the better for both of us."

Folding his arms, he levitated upward in the shade of a building, gesturing her to join him. He held the remote control for the ki dampener. A twist of a dial gave her enough to allow her to float up by his side and stand. They were on the roof of the pagoda, overlooking a huge square grid. People shoved against one another for the best view of the fighting space.

"That's where the semifinals will take place. But it looks as if we'll have to go inside for the preliminaries," he grunted. "Meet me here after qualification. I will know where you are at all times, so don't even try running off. Some of my people are also watching from the staff as well."

"Fine let's get this over with," she growled, hating the collar around her neck.

"Women this way, males this way," called the judges. "Please line up and take your numbers. You'll be paired up in six blocks. There are seventy-two participants, which is significantly less than last year. But all of you are the world's finest fighters."

Tomic glanced around, unable to sense much but the huge collection of ki. She had never learned how to sense it on her own that well, and relying on a scouter hadn't helped the process much. Fortunately, Piccolo had pounded a few last minute lessons into her head. The uneasy alliance disturbed her, for she wondered if he would keep his word not to kill Goku completely.

* * *

While the 23rd Budokai's preliminaries transpired, Bulma had not been idle. She watched the proceedings from the tiny TV in the lab Piccolo so generously provided. Sweat blistered on her forehead, which she wiped away with one hand. It had been unpleasant to spend the night in a strange place, even though he had provided her with a four poster bed. To Bulma, any prison was terrible, even if it was gold plated. 

"Whew, I hope I can get this done. They aren't busting their asses to save mine," Bulma lamented as she worked tirelessly on inventions she was forced to tinker with, namely a device to neutralize any further Red Ribbon androids. So far she had a rudimentary bomb that could disrupt circuitry that she was about to put into a capsule.

Another match had come and gone to be followed by one more. She then resumed her fiddling while the one known as Raditz fought someone called Captain Scarlet. To her shock, the guy had bested Piccolo's henchman. His spiky hair and ferocious widow's peak made him look like the fiercest man alive. He even bared his fangs at the man. Humiliated, Scarlet left the ring after being slammed into the floor by a huge gauntleted hand.

"Well folks now we're down to the wire! Four fighters have been eliminated leaving us with four contenders for the top spot. Who will it be? Son Goku, Maj atomic, Majunior, or Raditz? Stay tuned for the semifinals!" crooned the announcer. Bulma popped her head up from the space pod.

"Just two more wires and I'm outta here," she declared, glancing down at her latest project, a smoke bomb. Drops of sweat dripped into the Saiyan pod. A knock slammed on the door.

"Hold your horses! Jeez!" Bulma snapped. Out of the box on the table, a hiss of steam filled the room. The door swung open to reveal one of Piccolo's henchmen.

"What on Chikyuu…" he coughed.

Bulma grabbed a wrench and swung it hard hitting the back of his skull with a sickening crack. He toppled to the floor seeing birds and stars in whirling orbits. Flipping the wrench in her hand, the Capsule heiress laughed triumphantly. "Hahha! Don't mess with Bulma Briefs, you jerk!"

She jumped up and down with glee before reaching for her case of capsules. With a BANG she capsuled the Saiyan pod and the Regeneration tank she'd been working on for the last day. Another capsule tossed down created a thick cloud of gas. Quickly, Bulma rushed off down the hall, protected from the resulting noxious fumes by the gas mask shielding her face. Alarms blared their stunning klaxon all around her. As she raced through the halls bursting with panicking foot soldiers she threw down some more small spheres that released choking rotten egg fumes.

"Have some knockout gas on me, boys!" she giggled through her mask. Smoke pooled around her racing body, which was quickly moving out in the empty courtyard. Reaching down she tossed a 7 capsule on the ground. Another BANG of smoke later produced a hydro jet. She leaped into the cockpit, punching control buttons to fire up the engines.

Thankfully, the guard had been stupid enough to let her keep her capsules. They wouldn't get the secret devices she had been forced to repair under Piccolo's stern urgings. Unfortunately, the inventor neglected to consider the radar beams tracking her small hydro jet's launch. Angrily, one of Piccolo's henchmen saw it rising out of the smoke and fuss of Piccolo's fortress.

"Prisoner's escaped!" he shouted. "Get Captain Scarlet!"

"At once sir!" shouted a soldier. He saluted, rushing off in the direction of the communications scrambler.

Bulma swallowed hard, pressing the control stick forward. She had figured that they would discover her exit sooner or later. On her hip bleeped the small scouter she had taken from Tomic. Opening it up, she fixed it on her right ear so the eyepiece fitted over her face. Traces of ki tracked across in bastardized Japanese.

"Oh shit I knew it was too good to be true," she cursed. Two traces of one thousand each rose slowly up from the horizon, rocketing toward her at great speed. What stunned her was another that shot out from the direction of the Budokai.

Over the radio crackled an incoming message. She depressed the key to see the angry face of Captain Scarlet. "So, you managed to escape, did you? Naughty girl!"

"Get bent freak!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Aren't you fighting in the tournament?"

"Thanks to your foolish friends I'm not. But no matter. I'm giving you one chance to turn around and land. Lord Piccolo will be furious!" Scarlet barked.

"Eat my dust," she laughed, pressing the control to banish his face in a swirling hiss of static. Soon the BUDDA BUDDA of machine gun bullets pinged her wings. She pressed a button in the side panel while taking the controls in her left hand. In her right she grabbed the yoke of a machine gun handle. Through the cross-hairs, she spotted the fighters scrambling after her. Soon she answered their volleys with a percussive tattoo of her own.

Explosions blossomed all around her. Alabaster cheeks split with her grin, then she threw back her head and laughed, "HAHAHAH! Score one for Bulma!!! WOOHOO! This girl CAN take care of herself!"

Outside, the hydro jet the pursuing craft exchanged fire. Unfortunately, it was all too clear that Bulma wouldn't give up without a fight. In the midst of the melee rocketed the black and blue uniformed figure of a defeated Captain Scarlet. Over his headset he shouted, "Let her go!"

"What sir?" came the confused reply.

"Break off. I'll pursue! That bitch won't escape Captain Scarlet!" vowed Piccolo's henchman. He knew it was only a matter of time before Piccolo won or lost. Either way he would come out ahead. Tearing off the mystery tribe uniform, he revealed the Red Ribbon uniform underneath.

Two figures shot out alongside his ki trail. He rocketed through the atmosphere flanked by the Frankenstein no. eight, and the alluringly beautiful no. seven. The female cyborg adjusted her newly installed cybernetic arm with pride. "I will have to thank the good Doctor for the upgrade, Captain."

"As you were, Lieutenant Violet," he nodded in appreciation. She blew him a kiss, shooting ahead of them by five hundred yards.

"Why must we chase a defenseless female?" lamented no. eight.

"You're not programmed to ask questions. You're programmed to obey your father and creator. So if you don't want to be sent to the genetic scrap bin you will obey my commands!" Scarlet barked at him.

"Sorry number six," no. eight apologized, veiling his face with one hand in fear. Captain Scarlet, known as Android six brandished his fist crackling with red ki.

"There she is, I've spotted her!" shouted Violet from ahead. She gestured to a contrail made by a hydro jet.

"Shoot her down!" commanded Captain Scarlet.

"Foo fighter!" Violet shrilled, whirling her hand around. White spheres flatted into disk shapes, speeding after the hydro jet. Whirling about they punched holes in the wings before she could bat an eyelash. Scarlet and no. eight watched the movement of Violet shifting her hands to and fro. Smoke poured out of the engine of the jet, billowing up into the blue skies.

"But you said she wouldn't die!" said no. eight.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet yelled, zipping after her. "Stop it!"

"I brought her down! I only hit her engine. She should have a parachute!" no. six glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I said that to Piccolo. Besides I just want her vehicle to crash, not destroyed!" he called out. "no. eight, no. six, get down there and stop that jet!

Around Bulma's plane, fire and smoke obscured the forward view. Sparks crackled over the control panel, causing Bulma to jump back and yelp, "Oh no, no!" Angrily, she slammed her fist down, then seized the small carbon dioxide cylinder to put out a small fire seeping out of the far panel.

Her belt yanked her back into the seat in response to the deck pitching forward. Her stomach left far behind in the corkscrew dive her plane plummeted in. She clenched the control stick desperately, trying to yank the nose up, to no avail. Heart pounding madly in her chest, Bulma hit the eject button. She had learned her lesson well the first time this happened with one of her hydro jets. Being shot down over Goku's West Province 439 wasn't an experience she cared to repeat. Although his power pole had shot through her shirt and pinned her falling body to a cliff side, the resulting crisis of having peed in her underwear was enough to prompt Bulma to install a safety device in the subsequent Capsule vehicles.

Past her face shot the glass, propelling the seat up. She didn't count on the parachute tangling up in its own cord. Bulma shrieked as she spiraled head over heels out of the control cockpit. All around her, the world blossomed with fire in a deadly garden of explosions. Sounds rumbled through her bones nonstop. Winds slashed through her hair, whipping it around her face to blind her. From her field of vision flickering numbers alerted her to a powerful reading of fifteen thousand zipping around. She caught sight of a blue uniformed figure aiming his finger toward her. Sizzling beams sliced through the safety harness of her seat. Bulma next felt the seat dropping and empty air on her posterior from the seat dropping away.

Empty space swallowed her up despite her urge to hug her own body into a tight ball. Something told her to spread herself wide out instead with a potent shriek of warning. Bulma responded to that warning flag by hurling her arms and legs wide. Although it might not bleed off much velocity to her drop, it might stop her long enough for a Z warrior to stop her.

"Oh shit, I'm dead," she whimpered.

"Quiet small one. You aren't dead," spoke a deep male voice, raspy with a wildness she couldn't identify. The words were spoken in an odd guttural enunciation, letting her know he was quite foreign.

Something latched around her wrist with a gentle but firm grip. Bulma sensed the warmth of another body in proximity to hers. The smell of ozone marred the silence. A musk scent filled her nostrils, causing her to blink up at the body plummeting next to hers. Ebony eyes flickered into her blue ones, scrutinizing her through every level till her soul felt it was being laid bare to the bone. She squeaked in fear, grasping onto the muscular figure sheathed in white armor. Two solid muscular arms rested under her body, cradling her against a hard contoured surface. Hot breath pulsed against her neck, while her fingers touched feathery soft bristles.

"Who... what are you?" Bulma stammered. Astonishment replaced pounding fear. For a second, a flickering series of images chronicled her time on Earth in incredible detail. Everything pixilated till the experience was arrested by the sensation of this male being that had saved her.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. You may address me as your Majesty, blue female," he rasped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Bulma panted, blinking in the light of the sun blasting her unexpectedly in the face. Her stomach stopped free falling along with her body, but still felt like the rest was floating. If she peered over her side not blocked by him, she saw the contours of wrinkled mountains and shimmering seas glistening under fluffy clouds. Billowing black smoke curled from down below, while they hovered almost a mile up.

"I'm in no mood for frivolity, woman," he said quietly. "You will not try to escape. You will not scream or attempt to distract me in any manner or I won't hesitate to drop you. I won't endanger you unless you give me sufficient reason."

"Excuse the hell ME?" Bulma blinked at him. "Do you know who you're TALKING to? My name is not Woman; it's Bulma Briefs. MS. Bulma to you, buster!"

"Enlighten me," he smirked. Gloved hands locked her body under the back and the knees in a grip of steel. Bulma squirmed but could not break free of the Prince's hold. Not that she wanted to so high above the Earth, yet she felt quite uncomfortable with the way in which his hands were positioned. One was precariously close to her breast while the other was sliding down to her butt. She shoved her face into his neck, squeezing her eyes shut to keep out the terrifying blur around them.

"Well your HIGHNESS, you're talking to the Vice President of Capsule Corps, probably the largest company on this planet. And you're NOT going to order ME around. Thank you for saving my ass, but that gives you NO right to..."

"Shut up, will you! Enough of that screaming. I'm going DEAF!" he snapped at her. Bulma gasped in shock. No male had ever dared talk back to her. Not even Yamcha. To have someone challenge her so directly suddenly felt strangely exciting.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from shooting back, "Then I'll scream all I want! You will NOT speak to me like that asshole!"

"If you want my respect, earn it, otherwise zip it!" he snarled.

Forget danger. This man could probably kill her with one finger for all she knew. Yet she couldn't help being drawn to him. What was it about her and bad boys? Perhaps she could try using a little feminine wile on him. Provided he wasn't gay like Blue, she lamented. That was one thing that wouldn't help her.

Changing tactics she battered her eyelashes at him and said in an awestruck voice, "I'm sorry your Highness. What sort of 'Prince' are you?"

"A warrior, who will stop at nothing to defend what is his," he answered. "Now remain silent. I shall land soon. Moreover, you will NOT try anything funny. I saved your for a very specific purpose. And if you behave I shall reveal to you what it is."

"Oh how GENEROUS of you," she grumbled at him. He cocked a brow in amusement at the audacity of the female. She had an attitude and a tongue that seemed disturbingly familiar. Little did she know how well he could read her.

"You don't know what you are talking about, woman," he muttered. "Unlike you, I take what I wish. It isn't simply GIVEN to me."

Bulma's jaw dropped, for it blew her mind that someone this stranger seemed to either read minds or be an extremely good guesser. "Butt out, jerk! I don't care if you ARE royalty, you won't speak to me like this!"

"I shall speak to you in ANY manner I chose woman because I'm the one holding you a mile above your miserable third rate-planet!" Vegita shouted back. His voice drowned hers out, causing her to shiver in terror. Convinced he would drop her if provoked, she clutched tightly to him with a death grip and whispered a prayer to Kami. For a few minutes, all she could do was shiver, blinking up at him with sky blue eyes. Something compelled her to not back down however, because if he WAS a Prince then perhaps he could be convinced that SHE was somehow royalty also. In addition, royalty did not act like a scared little twit.

"Stupid spoiled BRAT," she mumbled under her breath. He certainly acted like someone royal, she lamented. Complete with the stuck-up attitude and an exotic accent that she could not identify. Like someone who had learned English through a correspondence course and retained the accent of his or her native place.

"Takes one to know one, woman," he mumbled back, wondering what the hell he had saved her life for. The next moment he achieved his goal of silencing her, so he simply flared blue ki around them both to keep enough oxygen in the envelope so she could breathe. Bulma left her stomach behind when Vegeta rocketed from a dead stop to nearly Mach 1. Fortunately, his ki cushioned her body from the massive G force.

She couldn't help mumbling, "Some Prince Charming… he's a pain in the ASS!"


	11. Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

Unaware that Bulma was rescued by a new threat, the three androids stopped to hover over the flaming wreckage that had once been Bulma's plane. However they had sensed a disturbingly huge energy that had appeared in the same vicinity, and were wondering if the two were related. Landing nearby, Captain Scarlet snarled as he whirled on androids Seven and Eight. "You IDIOTS! She's nowhere to be found!" 

"Sir, we don't detect her anywhere inside the wreckage," said no. Eight sheepishly. He prodded the wreckage, unaffected by the flames licking around it. Raising his hand, he opened the nozzle to emit a stream of carbon dioxide coolant. Quenched under his extinguisher, the flames the of the wreckage soon ceased its incineration.

"Idiots, must I do everything myself?" he snorted.

"Sir, Piccolo's troops are not far behind us. Apparently they're asking if we need backup," said reported no. Seven, tapping her ear.

"Damn it, that's all I need. You go back and tell them I've got this under control. No. Eight, you go that way, and I'll go this way," the General pointed. "Trace her warmth and ki-trail."

"But I'm detecting larger kis that are off the scale," said no. Eight.

"Probably her friends trying to save her!" snorted Scarlet. "Go now!"

"But they're all at the Budokai!" protested no. Seven.

"No, apparently the ones who were eliminated have already left according to Piccolo's observations," said Scarlet impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked no. Eight.

"Don't ask questions, just go! Violet, you take the shock troops and hunt down those large ki readings. I'll get the woman!" Scarlet declared.

"Dr. Gero will want us to rendezvous with him soon, in three hours," said no. Seven. "Do we have enough time?"

"Humph, if we don't then it's Nine and Ten," he sneered. "And you know I hate being shown up by that blithering idiot and his ape of a son!"

"White, you mean? He's just had the upgrade too, right?" inquired no. Seven, his head cocking in confusion.

"Yes, and Five. That idiot let himself get beaten by that three-eyed freak," Scarlet mumbled remembering Mercenary Tao's humiliating defeat.

Nodding to his subordinate Androids, he rocketed off after Bulma. Androids no. Seven and no. Eight rocketed off in the direction of the other powerful traces, guessing it they might be Yamcha, Tien, and the other stranger who called himself Raditz.

* * *

Prince Vegeta lightly touched down in the middle of a vast open space interrupted by tall spikes of upright rock piles. Buttes and mesas also dominated the landscape, stretching for miles. Bulma shakily clung to his arms as she saw the hulking giant striding up to them. Gold and white armor gleamed over the bald warrior's chest. Beneath his mustache and goatee, his face twisted into a Machiavellian smirk. In a harsh language, he laughed something to the Prince. Bulma yelped and buried her face in the sovereign's neck. Trembling she clung tightly to Vegeta. 

"Stop terrorizing the humans Nappa. We're here for a reason. Haven't you located our two subordinates yet?" Vegeta inquired, in a language unfamiliar to Bulma's ears. However, she couldn't help thinking it sounded familiar. For the past few days she had been trying to translate the scouter's messages into a Chikyuu-jin language. Perhaps this was the speech behind the strange ciphers.

"Found yourself a female already, sire?" Nappa chortled. "You want my advice?"

"Shut up! You do remember WHY we came here?" Vegeta glared at him. He seemed to have forgotten about the female in his arms.

"Please… put me down, your Majesty," Bulma interrupted, in her language.

"Silence," Vegeta cut her off, reverting to a Chikyuu-jin tongue.

"Excuse me, thank you for saving my ASS, your Highness, but could you please put me down?" Bulma firmly stated.

"Humph, I take orders from no one," Vegeta snorted. He set her on her feet. Before Bulma could run away, his gloved hand latched around her wrist with blinding speed.

"Let me go, please!" Bulma gritted, trying to twist her wrist out of his grasp. She might as well have been fighting a steel vise, so she decided against struggling lest she break her wrist.

"Not till you tell me where the others of my kind are Woman," Vegeta said firmly. "Now face me and answer. I didn't have to save your life."

"Shall I punish her sire?" Nappa licked his lips.

"Shut up and keep looking for them. The two should be nearby," the Saiyan no Ouji ordered.

"Please Vegeta, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just let me go," she said, swallowing hard. Vegeta saw the sincerity in her blue eyes, then released her wrist.

"Who are you, Woman. You seem to think yourself of some importance on this rock pile," Vegeta said curtly. "Well, speak."

"I already told you. My dad runs Capsule Corps, the richest company in the world, your Majesty," Bulma stated boldly, staring Vegeta right in the eyes. "And if you're any threat to this world, you should know we don't go down without a fight. And it would be worth your while to see that we might have something to offer you."

"My my, you're bold, woman," Vegeta clicked his tongue. "You presume much. Do you carry Royal blood?"

"I'm the heiress to Capsule, and I will run the company when my father retires," Bulma answered, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the Prince.

"Humph, she acts like a princess," Nappa said in Saiyan.

"You will remain my guest, then if you represent authority on this small planet," Vegeta said. "So you can tell me what I wish to know. I might see fit not to lose my temper, so you'd better learn now that I don't like being made a fool of. I'm not here for sightseeing."

"What do you want to know first?" Bulma asked.

"Why should I spare your planet?" questioned Vegeta.

"Because whoever trains here gets awfully strong. Two of your people landed here, your Highness, and they're almost five times as strong as when they first came," she pointed out.

"Then you HAVE seen my subjects. You will tell me all you know and I'll be hospitable. Lie to me, and you will be VERY uncomfortable," Vegeta icily declared.

"If you're talking about Raditz and Tomic, they're taking place in a martial arts contest and trying to stop Piccolo from taking over this planet," Bulma informed him.

"Well now, that's interesting news. So you expect me to swallow that my warriors are embroiled in your planet's measly politics?" snickered the Saiyan no Ouji.

"Yes. Can't you tell if I'm lying, your Majesty?" Bulma smirked. Flashing lights flickering across the red lens of his scouter interrupted her staring match with the Prince. The small device at Bulma's hip bleeped simultaneously to Nappa's.

"Where did you get that scouter? Is that from my officer Tomic?" Vegeta demanded, pointing to it.

"Yes," Bulma nodded, holding it up. Vegeta made no move to take it, rather grasped her hand that held the object.

"Lose that at your peril, woman."

"Vegeta, I'm getting a whole bunch of readings coming this way. They're pathetically weak, but there are some that are the same energy levels as Saibamen," Nappa said, punching the controls to narrow the focus.

"Well now, why don't we give them the chance to introduce themselves," Vegeta said. Bulma folded the scouter and adhered it again to her belt, just beneath the blue jacket she wore. Nappa looked at the round logo on the sleeve that was comprised of two concentric circles. Perhaps it was her own royal crest.

"Oh crap," Bulma swallowed. "Look, please let me go! They're after me!"

"Don't talk so familiarly to the Prince, Woman!" Nappa snapped at her.

"Please, let me go! I was trying to get away from them! They're Piccolo's troops… they must have found out that I got away!" Bulma pleaded as Nappa blocked her escape.

"Then you'd be wise to remain here, woman," Nappa glared at her. "Vegeta? Do you want me to teach her a lesson or guard her?"

"Leave her with me while you amuse yourself. But first I want some Saibamen planted. This planet seems to have rich soil," Vegeta said. "How many do we have?"

"Ten sire," Nappa replied, reaching into his black shorts and pulling out a vial. He tossed it to Vegeta, who caught it up easily.

"Excellent. Go play, but don't be TOO destructive. We don't want to tip our hand JUST yet…" Vegeta said.

"What's he going to do?" Bulma asked.

"Don't ask questions of the Prince, woman!" Nappa snapped at her. He rocketed off in a white streak of blinding ki, knocking Bulma off balance. Bulma landed against Vegeta's booted knees at the shock wave generated from his takeoff.

"Wait a minute!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta's white gloved hand shot down and grabbed her arm, roughly yanking her up to stand beside him.

"Stand there and say nothing if you wish to remain alive, woman," he threatened.

"Don't you DARE threaten me, you asshole! You're the one who shot my plane out of the air!"

"I was the one that SAVED your ass, woman! Your life belongs to the Saiyan no Ouji so SHUT UP!" Vegeta bellowed at her. Immediately her mouth clapped shut in shock. Bulma bit her lip so intensely she felt the blood welling up. Again, his sharp tongue had canceled any tirade she could muster up. While her first impulse was to continue arguing, her instinct screamed it was foolhardy, so instead she stuck out her tongue at Vegeta. He was hardly a boy with that sour expression plastered on his face and those well defined muscles. Still holding her wrist, he scrabbled at the dirt with his other hand. One finger probed the soil while the other three still wrapped around the vial.

"Hold that," he ordered, shoving it into her hands once he straightened up. "Humph I suppose this will have to do."

"What are these things?" she asked, almost dropping the vial sloshing with liquid in its lower half. Small seeds rattled in the upper. She saw Vegeta bending over to scrabble holes in the dirt.

"Warriors conditioned to fight and die at a Saiyan's command. Ordinarily that fool Nappa would do this, but if I didn't let that idiot run around after six months of flight he'd blow something ELSE up," Vegeta mumbled. "How humiliating, a Prince planting his OWN Saibamen."

"Cranky aren't we, your Highness?" Bulma couldn't resist quipping.

"Who asked you? Give me that!" he snapped. He snatched the vial from her grasp, opening the top to pour the seeds into his hand. One by one he dropped them into the holes he had made before covering them up. Once done, he poured the liquid in the lower half of the vial over top. Casually he tossed the vial over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't throw that away! Haven't you ever heard of recycling, sheesh!" Bulma snapped, catching the vial in her hands. Vegeta saw her tumble backward to receive it with her whole body. Bulma gathered momentum in her fall and somersault down the slope of the gentle hill he had landed upon. Once she landed at the foot she rolled to her feet and took off running.

"Wait a minute, woman!" Vegeta shouted, realizing this female was going to be trouble. "Come back here, little fool! I didn't give you leave to depart!"

"Sorry but I've got places to go, your Highness!" she panted. Quickly Bulma sprinted across the desert. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. She threw down her last capsule, and in a puff of smoke an air bike popped up. Not wasting any time, Bulma leaped on and fired up the engine. Within five seconds, she rocketed away from the Prince at full tilt. Instead of frowning, Vegeta's cheeks twisted into a lopsided smirk watching the female's spirit. The more time he spent around her, the greater his respect for her grew. Such resourcefulness compensated for her puny ki level. With the proper training in how to handle sexual encounters with ki beings who could control ki, she would make an excellent concubine.

"So you want to run, do you, female? Well, I enjoy a good hunt. You're a feisty one," he snickered. Lazily, he levitated up from the hillside, eager for the amusement this chase would provide him. So the woman wanted to play predator and prey, did she? Beneath him the soil buckled and shook from the growth swelling beneath it. Claws protruded from the sandy top layer, grains dropping from the arms popping up. Six slimy heads shot out of the soil resembling new baby cabbages. Squeaks and grunts filled the air as six Saibamen clawed their way to the sunlight-burning overhead.

"Remain there!" Vegeta shouted down from above. "Await my command! You two secure the perimeter with Nappa!"

"Kreeaght!" two nearest squeaked, lifting their claws. The other four spread out in all directions to guard the space pod.

* * *

Scarlet's sharp eyes spotted dust kicking up from an air bike. Behind the handlebars a shapely female's blue hair whipped over her eyes. He snickered evilly, rocketing at full force toward her. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted, "Stop right there, Miss Briefs, you can't escape us!" 

Bulma snapped her head up. Her eyes widened in terror. Sliding her hand along the handlebar she pressed a small button. A muzzle shot out of the headlight along with a flickering display. Seconds later, a hail of fine bullets peppered Scarlet. He snickered with ease zigzagging back and forth to escape her machine gun fire. Shaking her fist she hollered, "Eat this you tin can!"

"Two can play that game, vixen," Scarlet cackled, clenching one fist. Red ki crackled along it, then surged in a basketball-sized blast headed right at her. Bulma twisted her handlebars to evade the sphere. Another button depressed on her dashboard, replacing the machine gun with a thick smoke cloud. Scarlet waved away the smokescreen, switching to his heat sensor. He circled around, lobbing basketball sized ki balls in a ring.

Out of the heart of the smoke sizzled red rods. One of them singed his Red Ribbon sleeve. Amused he shot down, aiming another blast. Bulma's air bike shot out of the smoke quickly in a forty-five-degree arc. Gaining altitude Bulma pressed another button to engage the small heat-seeking missile out of the back cargo container. "Not so fast bud," she laughed. "No man will keep Bulma BRIEFS captive!"

"I'll be the first!" Captain Scarlet taunted, swooping out of the way of her missile. It hairpin turned to jet back toward him hairpin style. Back and forth he surged over the landscape, dodging and weaving his flight through the rock needles. Bulma peeled off in the direction of the west.

Unfortunately, a basketball-sized ki sphere slammed right into the side of her bike. Bulma narrowly twisted out of the way inches from the impact, which landed on the sand. Rocks flew everywhere around her in the shock wave. She tumbled head over heels, bike spinning out of control. Quickly, she pressed a button in her belt. Around her body shot a white sphere force field, hiding her from view. It Scarlet's attack bounced and rolled free, finally jolting to a stop. All around her rose the smoke from her exploding air bike. She peeled her way out of the safety-landing bag, shaking her dizzy head.

Two black leather boots landed inches from her face. Bending over her in his Red Ribbon uniform, Captain Scarlet leered nastily, shoving his hand into her face. Shock filled her to see the hated triangles facing each other with an R in each one. Just how many of these RR soldiers existed, Bulma wondered as she swallowed hard, "What the hell… you were working for Piccolo!"

"A necessary convenience, but we were using the green man, you irritating wench," Scarlet cackled. Bulma brought the hand behind her back quickly forward to shoot a handful of sand into his face. Angrily, he aimed a blast in the sand right near her. With a squeak she rolled over, hugging her knees while the sand sprayed hotly over her.

"Stop right there you bitch, or die. You've reached the end of the road, Bulma Briefs," said Scarlet. "Now turn over, slowly."

Bulma did so; scooting backward crab like at the fist crackling inches from her. Leaning over Scarlet scowled at her at the same time brushing he brushed sand from his eyes. "Oh crap…"

"You just had to try and escape. Well, you've caused us enough trouble. Thanks to you my whole career was ruined, you wench!" Scarlet grimaced.

"What do you want?" Bulma shrilled, hands on her hips.

"Only a few things like world domination and revenge. You see, Dr. Gero wants you all for himself, but he didn't specify what condition to bring you back in. So I get to play a little with you," Scarlet laughed.

Bulma continued to scuttle back, her chest heaving in and out. Far better would it have been to take her chances with the Saiyan no Ouji than this madman. Hands thrown before her face she yelled, "Piccolo will stop you!"

"Piccolo is a puppet. And those space monkeys will be our next Androids. Such power will let Red Ribbon be on top again," he snickered. "And you can either join us or die."

"But… but… you can't do this!"

"If Goku doesn't kill him, one of us can do the honors. And there's always the ki suppressors," he said, patting his belt.

"How did you develop those?"

"Some friends from high up. Dr. Gero's no slouch, for it seems he's found some wreckage from fifteen to twenty years ago. He managed to study the files of a certain ET who happened to have botched his mission," snickered Scarlet.

"Wait… how could you," she gasped.

"Your little friend Goku is a space alien. Those two outer space monkeys landing proved it. But they're going to be pawns in our gambit to take over this world. You can thank your Goku; he's sealed your fate," said Captain Scarlet with a leer.

"But you can't possibly know…" Bulma continued to babble, hoping she could talk her way out of this.

"You'd be surprised how persistent Gero is. It almost drove him mad deciphering that space pod's database. But we learned some VERY interesting things. And not even space monkeys can save you now," Scarlet laughed. Red lighting licked along his arm suspiciously resembling the power trace that she had seen Tomic use.

"Goku, Yamcha help!" she screamed. "ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

"There is no hero to save you, witch. I take it from your resistance you'd rather die than join us. What a pity," laughed Scarlet.

Bulma whimpered, hugging her knees as his fist encroached. All she heard was Scarlet's nasty laugh one moment then silence the next. In the blink of an eye, she was lifted up in a pair of sturdy arms, rocketing backward at great speed. Could it possibly be that someone HAD rescued her, and she should be thanking Kami for a miracle? A loud whoosh blasted air from her face followed by a loud cry of fear.

"What the HELL?" bellowed Scarlet. "Who the DEVIL are you?"

"Thank you for telling me all I needed to know, you weakling fool," chuckled a harsh yet familiar voice under Bulma's chest. She opened her eyes to see Scarlet gaping in shock with his fists raised. Powerful energy sizzled between his palms, hurtling directly at her. Bulma screamed, clinging tightly to her spiky haired rescuer in terror.

"Oh NO, I'm going to die!" she cried. However her savior stood rigid, and she watched the white-gloved hand block the basketball sized sphere lobbed toward them. Easily he deflected the blast, sending it back to its origin so Captain Scarlet dodged it.

Another series of blasts rained back at them, and Bulma could not help yelping at each of them sizzling by. Quick as lightening, her alien rescuer dodged and wove, or smashed the energy missiles with contemptuous ease. Blue energy sizzled around just before her eyes, causing her hair to stand up on end with static electricity. Incredible surges radiated from the strong arms holding her, permeating her very skin so Bulma gasped at the influx of it entering every cell.

"What the BLAZES are you!" Scarlet gasped, sending another volley of deadly attacks their way. Bulma opened her eyes to see light flickering off a red scouter lens. The owner twisted his face into a cruel smile, raising two fingers to point them at Scarlet. Angrily Scarlet hurled blast after blast. Her stomach dropped to her feet with the blurring of the world around her. Every molecule vibrated with a strange blue frequency and the tightening of the gloves on her body.

"Give me a break! You call THAT an attack! How pathetic!" snorted the Saiyan no Ouji just near her ear.

Moments later, Scarlet stood panting, his gloved hands smoking. The Prince raised his gloved fingers, wrapping a blue glow around his body. Screaming, Scarlet grabbed his neck. Red energy snaked out around him, crackling against the azure aura that constricted. Bulma's mouth rounded along with her eyes to wide circles in disbelief to see this diminutive alien levitating a hulking android with just his index and middle fingers. Never had she seen any of the Z warriors attempt such a feat, and her scientific brain whirled, trying to calculate the necessary power.

"You can't stop me alien!" he howled, arching his back.

"Oh my Kami, that's incredible," Bulma breathed, watching in admiration and faint sympathy for the pathetic Scarlet. Now she saw with her own eyes just what this Vegeta was capable of, and she thanked her lucky stars she had not pissed him off further. As long as she stayed close, nothing could hurt her, and it filled her with a sense of superiority and sadness for anything unlucky to cross the Saiyan no Ouji's path.

"Oh shut up you weakling and die like you have some dignity," Vegeta snorted. With an angered grunt, the Prince flicked his wrist. A blue beam shot out from his fingers about the breadth of Bulma's wrist. It sizzled through Scarlet's heart, and then enveloped him in a blue glow hotter then the sun. Bulma's eyes flickered shut with the blinding flash eclipsing all else. The last thing she heard from Scarlet was a loud scream fading into nothingness.

"Hmmph, weakling tin can. If that's the best this puny planet has to offer…" the Prince sniffed with a bored look.

Bulma blinked at the smoking ashes that had once been the android swirling away in the breeze. She whispered, "Holy CRAP you just killed him like he was NOTHING!"

Casually the dark eyes regarded her, and Vegeta commented, "So? He was about to kill you."

Bulma's blue eyes saw the strange glimmer in the depths of bottomless black. Impulsively she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Batting her eyelashes at him she panted, "Thank you! You're my hero!"

Almost dropping her in shock Vegeta spat, "Ugh what in the name of Great Father Oozaru was that for? Don't you DARE salivate on me!"

Holding her with only one hand, he rubbed his cheek with the other like a boy who thought he had gotten cooties on the playground. This was hardly the reaction Bulma expected. Miffed she spluttered, "That was only a kiss to thank you! I'm not going to bite you!"

His annoyance turned into wide-eyed shock at her words. At that moment Bulma saw the thin angular line of his jaw. He had no facial hair to speak of, save the crest of black hair fluttering vertically in the breeze. That confusion twisting his thick dark eyebrows resembled that of a child not knowing what would happen next. Especially when his eyes widened in near horror.

"You have no idea, woman," Vegeta gaped at her, in near horror alarmed.

"Relax, your Majesty I didn't mean to insult you. I just wanted to thank you!" Bulma quickly explained. "It's what humans do on this planet… especially FEMALE humans to thank someone who rescues them, that's all!"

"This planet has the stupidest customs," Vegeta grumbled, blinking at her. "But since that was a gesture of gratitude, I won't kill you for touching me so directly."

"How did you move so fast?" she murmured, feeling her heart thumping. He had ruthlessly blown up Scarlet without batting an eyelid, yet he had saved her without question.

"Must you ask so many blasted questions?" Vegeta grumbled.

"I'm a scientist! Asking questions is a good way to find answers, DUH!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

Vegeta shook his head in utter confusion, "Are you brave or just stupid, woman? Next time don't run away, because I might choose not to save your annoying ass!"

"Oh I feel faint," she gasped, when the blood rushed to her head. Adrenaline petered out, and she shivered with the cold of shock. Mercifully, she passed out in the Prince's arms.

"Humph, humans," Vegeta snorted. Cradling the female in his arms he slowly levitated in the air to assess the scene. He had to admit with some disturbance how pleasant it felt to carry her curvaceous body. No Saiyan females, except for the half breeds with the Idsarjin, possessed hair of such a vivid blue. Part of him could hardly wait to take her back to his space pod, yet the other reprimanded him for a lack of control. First he would assess the situation, then consider what to do about sating his baser needs, and most likely with this female. Green Saibamen rocketed into view on his left and right. He barked orders in Saiyanese to them to rocket after the traces of ki on the far horizon.


	12. All about Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does and created it. My fan character Tomic, and any others not part of the series belong to me. This story means no harm to the anime or manga

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

Beta read by Sarah Slutz January 2008

* * *

Bulma heard the harsh words of her rescuer nearby as she felt consciousness return, "Yes Nappa, I have the stupid female. I just blew up an annoying tin can. Have you found anything? No. Well come back soon as you are able. But don't blow up anything else that could affect the resale price of this planet! I still haven't decided if I want to put it on the market yet or keep it for myself."

Judging from the sense of position she guessed she was sitting up on something like a padded seat. Air whistled with the same temperature so she must be outside. Breath nearby wafted into her face along with the words, "Wake up you stupid woman. I know you're coming to, I can see your eyes moving!"

"Ooh, what the hell," Bulma blinked slowly. Something crackled over her body with an ozone smell. She blinked awake to stare into a pair of very dark eyes. Immediately she gasped, kicking backward at the confused face of the Prince. At least that is what he called himself. Pain erupted at the contact of a hard object on the back of her skull.

"OUCH!" Bulma cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell is that?"

"Can't you keep your mouth SHUT for one second?" Vegeta gritted in disgust, backing away. He bared his teeth hissing in anger at the female's loud cry.

"Wait a minute, what… oh yeah, you saved me," Bulma mumbled, still rubbing her bruised noggin. Around her curved the surface of a small spaceship. In a thickly padded seat she sat peering at a frowning alien prince through the open hatch curving above. Vegeta crouched on white booted feet peering in at her like she was a specimen or dangerous animal.

"No kidding female. Though why I bothered is eluding me at this moment," he answered in a thickly accented voice. Such a voice was just learning human speech, Bulma surmised from the inflexions, and his native tongue must be guttural indeed.

"So you're not kidding me? You're really a Prince?" she glanced up at him.

"Are you ignorant as well as loud female? I already told you that I am! You try my patience, fool!" he bared his teeth at her.

"EXCUSE me for freaking breathing, your high and mightiness!" Bulma yelled back at him, causing him to clamp a hand over the ear not covered by a scouter. "I've been through HELL and you're shouting at me!"

"You have no comprehension of what hell truly is, female," Vegeta glared back at her. To his satisfaction this caused Bulma to shut up. She trembled on the seat of the space pod, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Fortunately she still wore her Capsule corps jacket, so she wasn't freezing to death.

"Crap, oh crap I can't believe this. I'm talking to a monkey prince who just vaporized a bad guy with his finger," she shook her head.

"Idiot," he grumbled, turning away. "Stay there. If you value your life. I'm sick of saving your ass. The next time you try and run for it and get killed I'm NOT coming after you!"

"Fine," Bulma mumbled. "So what fly crawled up your royal butt, huh?"

Snapping his head around Vegeta glared at her through his scouter. "Quite a tongue on you, woman. Be glad you amuse me or else I'd have vaporized you for your incessant babbling!"

"Hey, I'm cold, hungry and I DON'T do outdoors, your HIGHNESS! I'm stuck in the wilderness after being SHOT at, savaged by bug eyed robots, and I don't have an ice cream soda or a boyfriend so LAY Off!" Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta blinked at her, astonished at her gall. "Spoiled brat," he snickered.

"Takes one to know one, Princey," she shot back. "As you said when we first had this convo!"

"How hard did you hit your head, female," he mumbled.

"My name is BULMA, BULMA got it, not BABE, female, or woman! Sheesh!" Bulma glared at him.

"Fine, BULMA, shut up," Vegeta glared at her. "Or else you'll be sorry!"

"You can't blow me up, Princey," she said with a mock cooing tone that made him sick to his stomach. "I'm beautiful, smart and I'm your information booth. So maybe you could act like a Prince and use some manners."

His chest heaved in and out as he grabbed the front of her shirt with one gloved hand. Hot breath pulsed against her lips, and Bulma did not back down. Moving his face within inches of her he hissed, "Don't push my buttons woman, you wouldn't like the result."

Just having him so close caused fluttering in her stomach, along with a skipping pulse. Flirting with danger was something Bulma did often, yet she knew he could easily destroy her. "I don't like men pushing me around, your Highness," Bulma breathed, staring him down. "So just chill, okay?"

"You're not scared of me are you? Are you insane or just stupid?" Vegeta marveled in disbelief.

"Are all Saiyans as handsome as you are?" she asked sweetly, mustering a smile though she was terrified.

Her statement caught him off guard. Vegeta's jaw opened but no sound came out. Inside his chest his heart thumped violently while the sweet scent of her beauty products overloaded his sense of smell. Surely she was just saying that to keep from being killed. Glancing into those eyes he saw his own image reflected, totally unnerving and un-Saiyan.

"Naturally," he said, smoothing his voice out and giving her his best diabolic smirk. So she wanted to play head games, he would bite.

"So, what do you want to know?" Bulma smiled, resting her hand on top of the gloved one holding her shirt. Lightly she ran her fingers over the back of it.

"Where are my soldiers, Bulma," Vegeta breathed, lips next to her ear.

Thrilled he had used her name, she felt the warmth of his body, suddenly feeling nervous and shaky. The Royal Brat was playing right back with her, she thought. "At the 23rd Budokai," she whispered. "A martial arts tournament. They're trying to stop Piccolo from taking over the world."

"And you say my men are there?" he half purred. This threw her off balance for she had first guessed he had no idea of what to do with women. Perhaps he had only reacted so to her kiss because it was alien, and he really was some sort of Don Juan when he wanted to be. Either that or he was used to screwing with people's heads to get what he wanted.

"One of them is fighting for Piccolo against her will, your Majesty," she said, glancing up at him wide eyed. Somehow her gut told her that he could tell truth from lies so she might as well come clean. "If you mean the guy named Raditz with the long spiky hair and stuff, he is with Goku I guess. He's fighting with the rest of Earth's Special Forces, I saw them on television."

"Idiotic buffoon I didn't give him leave to sightsee!" Vegeta snorted, retreating a bit. Still his hand clutched Bulma's shirt while his other pinned her shoulder into place. He shifted to sit on the edge of the seat so his armored hip brushed hers.

Dare she appeal to this strange alien for help? What could she offer him except a possible bartering chip? Bulma leaned on her side to squeeze her legs shut. She panted, "I don't know why, but Piccolo's trying to kill Goku. And I've no idea why you guys are here, but I'm guessing from your database that it's to blow this planet up. And I'm begging you not to."

"Begging me?" he snickered.

"Your majesty… Vegeta no Ouji… please listen to me. We can work something out," Bulma swallowed. "I mean I'm a scientist. What do you want? Power, universal domination? Cause I might be able to help you!"

"You, help me? Don't make me laugh!" he snorted.

"I decoded your scouter and made it speak my language, hot shot," she smirked at him. "And if you want to get stronger, I might know a way to help you."

"Who says I'm not already strong enough," he smirked.

"From what your database said, your profession it was something about selling and buying planets," Bulma swallowed. "And you must be doing that to get rich. And you must want to buy something. And you've got someone ELSE as your boss cause you said your name was Vegeta of the Saiyans, and another person was listed as the big boss. And judging from your personality, you don't like someone telling you what to do any more than I would."

"Woman, you presume much. You mean to tell me you translated a database in a matter of months?"

"Yes, I did say I was smart," she smirked.

"Take me to this tournament," he glared at her.

"Oh no, that would ruin it!" protested Bulma, grabbing onto strong muscle sheathed in tight blue fabric.

Vegeta reached down with his other hand and pried her death grip off his upper right arm. Clutching her wrist tightly he bared his fangs at her. "You dare question me?"

"If Goku and Piccolo don't fight, Piccolo would kill a lot of people. He wants to take over this planet! And if you're going to do something wasteful and stupid and blow it up, I'm sure he'll give you one hell of a fight! So why don't you just tell me what I can do to help convince you otherwise, hmm?" Bulma blurted out, voice shaky.

"You've got a lot of guts," Vegeta said. "You'd better not be jerking me around, because I'll show you how capable I am of blowing this entire world to space dust…"

"Whoa easy there your Majesty, then what good would it be for your boss? If you don't get anything out of your investments…" she trailed off. Sighing, Vegeta released her shirt. That shrewd minx had a point and he hated her for it. What sort of creature was she, but a Princess? She had knowledge of matters of state, and acted in a manner that suggested a life of pampering. Apparently his watching her had been fruitful after all, and he might well be looking at someone who would make an excellent mare for breeding new heirs.

"Very well then, Bulma, we'll play this your way. But I don't like my soldiers messing around when they're supposed to be securing this planet for MY use," Vegeta said.

"Capsule is very wealthy. You could easily get what you wanted by trade. My daddy owns a lot of…" she trailed off.

"Your primitive technology is nothing compared to ours. But I will bite. Provided you swear allegiance to me," he snickered.

"EXCUSE me?" she glared back.

"I don't like my allies and servants thinking they can out think a master strategist. And those foolish enough to betray me have paid a heavy price. So you'd BEST not try and double cross me, or your whole race will suffer the fate of your folly," he said with an icy tone that sent chills over her spine.

Realizing she might be making a deal with a devil, albeit a handsome one, she considered her options. Death at Piccolo's hand might happen if Goku could not defeat him. Either that or those stupid Red Ribbon soldiers might have nastier things up their sleeves. Where there was one android there might be more, and she would rather ally herself with an alien bad ass than chance things on her own.

"Okay, Vegeta, you've got a deal. I'll swear or whatever, but ONLY on one condition," Bulma said.

"You drive a hard bargain. What is it!" he snapped.

"Don't hurt or kill any of my friends," she said quietly.

"Fine. I can't promise that if they get in my way though, but I can promise that if you serve me well that you will not come to harm, although your life is insignificant in the long run," he snorted. "Such a weak creature like you could hardly pose a threat unless she had great faith in a hidden resource."

"Fine whatever," she glanced up at him. Extending her hand she said, "Shake?"

"Stupid Earth customs," he snorted, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Bulma gritted her teeth at the sudden pressure in his gloved grasp.

"Ow!" she yelped, wincing as her face twisted into a grimace. Vegeta yanked her out of the space pod, and then gripped her around the waist.

"Hold on if you value your worthless life," he mumbled, levitating into the air. Bulma gulped, gripping him around his neck as he rocketed up with her in his grasp. Her feet dangled at the same height as his white boots with gold tips. It dawned on her that they were the same height give or take his crest of wiry spikes.

"Where are we going? Hey! They can sense your energy!" she cried.

"They cannot sense mine, simpleton. Not without scouters!," he laughed with a deep harshness. Bulma wondered if he could sense ki without the scouter, and realized he probably couldn't with such a statement.

Blue ki surged around his form, crackling over top Bulma to fold them in an envelope. Around them the ground raced at a blinding pace. Vegeta relentlessly thrust against the planet's atmosphere. Far below she saw the crackling surges of power accompanied by roiling dark storm clouds rolling all around. The very air burst with highly ionized particles tingling her scalp even through Vegeta's protective shield.

"What's he doing!" she gasped, pointing down at the armored figure of Nappa surging with electricity. Two other figures in Red Ribbon outfits rained energy blasts on him as he zipped in and out.

"What are those things, more tin cans?" Vegeta mumbled. "I can't see them on my scouter!"

"They're machines, Vegeta," she explained. "They were able to capture your soldier Tomic, and there might be many more of them. Some evil genius named Gero can created them, and your buddy may be powerful but…"

"My right hand man Nappa is an elite warrior, and those things are matching him. This is intolerable! Nappa what are you doing?"

"Having fun, your Majesty!" came Nappa's laugh through the speaker of Vegeta's scouter.

"Let yourself be captured. And see if you can learn anything about these tin cans," said Vegeta. "And send the Saibamen back to the pods. I'm going after Raditz and Tomic."

"Sure Vegeta," he laughed. "This will be a blast."

"Don't blow anything up till you've recorded a full assessment of their strength. Then you can atomize them," Vegeta emphasized..

"Wait," Bulma swallowed. "There could be more."

"Don't insult me, woman," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Call me in two hours. Then blow their headquarters sky high!"

"Will do!" Nappa's voice crackled. "Nappa out!"

"Vegeta… I mean your Majesty… you can't just blow up a Red Ribbon base!"

"I can do as I please," he laughed. "Now tell me where this tournament is so that I might see if this Piccolo is a worthy adversary!"

"You're going to just WALTZ into a martial arts tournament like THAT?" she glanced at him. "Are you nuts?"

"Would you rather I blow it up first? I don't have time for your games woman," Vegeta glanced at her impatiently. "And who the hell is this GOKU?"

"Don't you know? He's just like you guys, with a tail and the hair!" she glanced at him.

"You mean to say he's a SAIYAN?" Vegeta gaped at her. "Then why in HELL can't I sense… damn it!"

"Um, he must be, because he has this weird power to change when he looks at the full moon, and I'm guessing you can do the same with that tail?" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta's face shifted in shock and he gaped at her, "You mean this Goku… he can transform?"

"I've seen it at least twice, your Majesty. It's only a miracle he survived when Yamcha and Puar cut off his tail…" Bulma trailed off eyes wide.

"No wonder this planet's still intact, that he can move among you unchallenged. Yet you say you've known him personally?"

"Goku's my friend. I've known him since he was a kid… and um… why are you staring at me like that?"

"This is just as they said," Vegeta mused. "He IS brain damaged. Stupid retarded third class warriors. Only they would suffer such obvious weaknesses."

"I thought you and your buddy had come to take him back," Bulma said nervously. "I mean that's what Tomic said…"

"Kakkarot was presumed missing… how a mere third class could evade capture so long… Just how powerful this Piccolo is, and why didn't Raditz report back?" Vegeta stammered in anger. "It all makes sense now."

"Easy Prince, let's just follow your plan. The tournament's about two hundred and fifty miles that way on the largest island," she pointed. "Due south."

"Raditz has a lot of explaining to do!" Vegeta snarled, gripping Bulma to him more tightly.

"OUCH not so hard you brute!" she yelped.

"Shut up or I'll drop you!" Vegeta barked. Bulma hung tightly to him, burying her face in his neck. The Saiyan Prince rocketed at twice the speed of sound, suppressing his true levels tightly under a shutter of mental might.


	13. Vegita and Bulma in a Capsule house

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

_Beta'd by Sarah Slutz_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't' sue me. Tomic and the few other fan characters are my only claim in this. This isn't for money, it's for fan enjoyment._

* * *

Raditz remained alone for a time, sitting by himself looking out the large window of the Son living room. The landscape around his brother's home looked so peaceful. Noticing Raditz sitting by himself, Goku excused himself to have a word with his moody brother. Instinct told Goku to distrust Raditz, while his heart begged the warrior to give him the benefit of the doubt. Obviously, Raditz had seen much of Goku's life on Chikyuu that day, being among he and his friends at the tournament. He had even relaxed a bit, laughing and joking with Yamcha. Somehow, the Desert Bandit and the alien warrior got along reasonably well. Tien and Chaotzu kept their distance however, while Krillin made bumbling attempts to ingratiate himself with his brother. 

"Um Goku, I don't mean to be rude bro, but that brother of yours gives me the creeps. I think you should get him to take a bath. He smells," Krillin whispered.

"Chichi will be on him soon enough," Goku laughed.

"Goku, tell your brother he can use the bathing barrel! I've got fresh soap out there for both of you!" said Chichi right as they had been discussing the issue. Goku and Krillin glanced at each other and grinned.

"All right!" Goku nodded. She thrust towels, soap into her husband's grasp, and propelled him toward Raditz. Wandering up to his brother, Goku coughed.

"What is it, Kakkarot?" Raditz asked.

"Um, Chichi thought you could use a bath. I'll join you if you like," Goku said.

"Hmm, I suppose I must," Raditz mumbled, sniffing himself. Humans had such a preoccupation with bathing. Rising to his feet, he followed Goku out the back where Chichi had already stood tapping her foot.

Outside the house, Raditz was relieved to see a far simpler hygiene apparatus than the one he was used to at Freeza's bases. On their native planet, most Saiyans took sand baths or bathed in pools when they were ready once a week to clean themselves. It was due to the fact Vegetasei was an arid planet where water was scarce, so the priority was using it for drinking rather then bathing. Already a fire crackled beneath the barrel, which Goku tended with a prod of his booted toe. The thing was twice the size of the original because Goku had accidentally broken the first bathing barrel when he got overzealous. Therefore, he had found another much larger tub to appease Chichi's temper.

This one could allow two people to stand up inside together and with enough space to scrub. Raditz watched as Goku undressed, and then did the same, not thinking much about modesty. Saiyans did not care looking at one another. Goku was relieved Raditz had no shame about going in the tub altogether naked as Chichi did. It seemed safe and normal. Putting their gi into the nearby basket Chichi had left, Goku climbed into the tub first.

"There's room for both of us in here. Unless you want to go first," he said. Raditz shrugged and instead grabbed the nearby pail and dunked it full of water. Raising it up, he dumped it over his body, and then grabbed the soap.

"Um, you can stand in the bath and use it," Goku explained. "There's plenty of water. Or do you guys not take baths like we do here?"

"Only rarely," Raditz snorted. Still he decided to climb into the tub and chance adopting the alien custom to gain his brother's trust. Quietly they took to the task of washing themselves. However, when it came to washing his hair, Raditz let it drop over the side of the tub away from the water.

"It can be good, you know," Goku began the conversation, handing Raditz a washcloth. "Living peacefully as we do."

"I cannot, Brother. It's so tempting to just forget myself here and remain," he whispered, glancing around at the small but comfortable Capsule house in front of their tub.

"You could stay here on Chikyuu. With Tomic. Live with Chichi and me," Goku said, patting his shoulder. Raditz sighed, closing his eyes tightly. He gently shoved Goku's hand off his arm. Goku narrowed his eyes in concern when he saw his brother turning away.

Goku reached for Chichi's homemade shampoo. Dunking his head under the water, he wet it thoroughly, and then slathered the suds over his mane. Raditz watched thoughtfully, wondering why there was a preoccupation with hair among the humans. For some reason, they cut it, and styled it from the natural state it could take.

Before Goku could open his mouth to say the words, Raditz interrupted him. "My Prince needs me, Brother."

"You said he was fighting someone," said Goku, scratching his scalp. He grabbed the pail Raditz had used before, and then dumped water over his own head to rinse his hair.

"I cannot disobey him," Raditz replied. Light from the noonday sun peeked in between the mountains. It again faded to leave them standing in a shaft of gray shadow. Raditz obscured the source of natural light casting Goku in a long shadow.

"But is he angry and bitter like you?" asked Goku.

Raditz licked his lips. It was so tempting for him to lie through his teeth. Yet the earnest look in his young brother's dark eyes killed that notion. _What weakness compelled him to be so honest?_ the warrior wondered. Taking another deep breath, chest heaving in and out he said, "Yes, Brother. He would do whatever it took to defeat his foe. If Earth serves his needs, he will sell it."

"I see," Goku nodded quietly. Both pairs of dark eyes met in a serious, sober gaze. Raditz cursed himself for feeling guilty. Why did he have to explain to this brain-damaged brother why he did what he did? Why did he feel ashamed of what he was?

"It is the truth, Kakkarot," he said.

"Thank you for telling me," Goku said, leaning over to touch Raditz armband, the one matching that on his thigh.

"So, are you disappointed that your brother isn't some soft-hearted fool?" Raditz asked.

"Hey, you are what you are," Goku answered. "But that doesn't mean that you have to be that way because other people SAY you are."

"You fool," Raditz laughed harshly.

"Maybe I'm not the one who's really foolish. Did you ever think of that? You are my brother. I guess I hoped that you would stick around and, and realize why I'd defend it with my life. You don't HAVE to do what this Prince says."

"You don't understand! My life is sworn to protect him!" Raditz snapped, pushing Goku's hand away. Water sloshed in the tub, splashing over the side from their movements.

"I'm not asking you to," Goku shook his head. "Look, we could help you. If you let us."

"You'd help me?" Raditz asked, shaking his head.

"Yes. If you ask me to," Goku said.

"You've no right accepting me so readily. I'm a killer and a monster. I know no other way," Raditz said bitterly.

"So, you're my brother. And you deserve a second chance," said Goku, putting his arm around his brother's slumped shoulders.

"You don't comprehend, do you?" Raditz said quietly.

"Why not choose for yourself?" Goku asked inquired.

"Because he'd destroy you and this planet in a single blast. His ultimate move can vaporize a planet. I've seen him do it on Arlia. It brings a smile to his face to see the fireworks of a…"

"Don't…" Goku gasped.

"I'm not lying fool. We're not someone you can push around."

"I can't let that happen. I'd die first. All of us would!" Goku gritted his teeth.

"I see that. But I'm giving you a chance to prove your strength. If you can show to me that you're strong as a Third-Class Saiyan in combat … you could come with me. And fight for your planet's sake."

"No. I can't leave my home."

"Then you might as well let me kill you all now," Raditz murmured.

"What the HELL are you saying?" Goku growled.

"They're dead. You're all dead unless you come with me fool. That's why I came here," Raditz whispered.

"Dammit…" Goku hissed, clenching his fist. "Look… you say that you want a strong fighter. But what if I wasn't strong enough to take with you! What if you pretended you never saw me? You and Tomic could just go back and pretend you found me, but I'm not good enough to join you."

"Just what would be the point in that?"

"You Saiyans like gold and silver… you say you're like pirates," Goku gritted his teeth. "Well, my friend Bulma is rich. What if we… paid you NOT to blow up Earth?"

Raditz blinked in shock. He suddenly chuckled and whacked Goku on the shoulder. "Well, well, you are thinking like a Saiyan. What WOULD you primitive fools offer us?"

"Lots of gold? I mean this Ma Junior has lots of money and stuff. Bulma's Dad can get anything you want. I mean heck… he can make big things pop out of capsules…"

"What?" Raditz lifted a brow.

"Fill as many of these things with treasure and take that to your Prince. Buy him off if you're so hot to make money?" Goku flailed his hands.

"That's so simple it may work," Raditz chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "All right brother, you give me an idea. I will allow you to help me rescue my mate. And if that happens, I suppose I can strike a bargain. But even so, you're prolonging the inevitable."

"Then give us time Raditz. Buy us ENOUGH time to get strong enough to fight your Prince. We can increase our power!" Goku said.

"WHAT?" Raditz threw back his head and laughed. "Are you insane? The Prince is far more powerful then you can image!"

"Maybe. But so are my friends and me. You can't sense our REAL power. And there are WAYS of training on this world. I mean heck YOU could become strong enough to fight him."

"I see… perhaps… you have a point."

"Why would you want your Prince to blow up a planet where he can become stronger on it?" Goku chuckled.

"Yes. Yes that might work. He might well spare Earth if he can use it as a training ground. The proof will be if I can somehow buy time for you. And if you can prove you can get stronger, perhaps it might…" Raditz tapped his chin. "Very well. This woman can get lots of money you say, several tons of gold and silver would do nicely. In addition, perhaps a few slaves… no… ah well… then the chance to have a world where a Saiyan can train and increase his power. That alone would be worth sparing this place. I will do it."

"Are you sure you will?" Goku lifted his brow.

"Yes. I don't want my mate dead. Moreover, if the Prince came here and found I'd blown things then I'd be dead too. Besides, you hardly ARE a Saiyan losing your tail, though just now you think like one. It will be fun to continue to compete with you in this tournament and see if you can fight like one. Your friends aren't half-bad. If not for being mildly impressed I would have already overcome you."

"You keep thinking about it, OK! But we've got to keep fighting in the Tournament first, and rescue her and your wife so we can ask them. So let's stop hanging around here and get some rest for tomorrow, right?" Goku grinned. Raditz nodded, and then took the bottle from his brother's outstretched hand.

"By the way, show me how you use this stuff you call shampoo, Brother," said Raditz. Goku grinned, grabbing the pail and dousing Raditz hair so he spluttered.

"I'm going to GET you for that!" Raditz mock growled, splashing Goku. Both brothers soon wrestled playfully in the tub, flinging sheets of water everywhere.

* * *

Miles away, Piccolo and his student spent the evening in the woods near the tournament. Rather than fraternize with humans, he preferred to remain aloof. A few of his followers had erected a small trailer for the purposes of hiding him. A large fridge held food for his hungry pupil. 

That night he meditated, watching over the alien woman curled up on the guest bed. Outside his men kept close watch, lest she awaken and try to escape. The ki dampener kept her in check. Piccolo remembered the other day. He held within his sash the secret to winning. He was not fooling when he claimed he had hidden powers. In addition, the alien woman had given it to him, the fool.

"Your powers are destructive. You and I could easily conquer," said Piccolo.

"I am loyal to my Prince. But I can give you warriors in my place," she winked.

"How is that possible?" Piccolo demanded.

She pulled a vial out of her boot, turning it over. "These. They are the seeds of creatures called Saibamen. We Saiyans use them for foot soldiers and for training."

"Hmmm, interesting. They're plant based?" he snorted, as she held up a small glass vial with two compartments. The upper held green sphere, at least ten, while a liquid sloshed in the bottom.

"Yes. These are the seeds. You can grow them in rich soil, these minions would serve you well."

"These creatures will be loyal to me?" Piccolo asked.

"The Saibamen listen to whoever plants them," said Tomic, handing him the vial.

"Hmm, so you say," Piccolo said, grabbing the container from her. "How long does it take to grow them?"

"Less then an hour or so in the right conditions," Tomic coughed.

"You're proving to be more interesting then I thought, woman," Piccolo said. "How many of these

Saibamen can I plant?"

"As many as are in this vial. They will live for as long as you need them. Their power levels are equal to your own," she said.

"Impressive. There's ten here. Do you have any others, or know how to cultivate more?"

"They germinate and produce seed pods like you Namekians lay eggs. But one must remain alive to do so," she said quietly. "My Prince would have my head for giving these over, but if it means you will allow me to leave and do my business."

"Hmm, you've given me a lot to think about," Piccolo said, holding the vial up to the light. "About these Saibamen, what are their capabilities tactically?"

"They're drones created to fight and build fighting skills as I said before. There are only ten, and they grow within seconds. You can have an elite fighting force that will be loyal to you," she explained.

"These nutrients used to grow them intrigue me," Piccolo said. "If they are like me, then perhaps…"

"You won't derive much benefit from them," said Tomic.

"Maybe not. But anything I can do to increase my power I'll try," Piccolo said with a nod.

"That's your affair. There is only enough to revive the ten Saibamen. If you take any of the nutrients yourself you're denying your elite force."

* * *

Some hours later, Bulma and Vegeta rocketed off over the ocean in the direction of the Tournament. Located on a small chain of islands, it took a few hours even flying under the speed of the alien Prince to arrive. Already the sun had set when Vegeta finally reached the huge vehicles flitting about. Both arrivals to the Budokai had different reasons to be there. Bulma was there to watch and see Goku fight Piccolo, while the Prince of all Saiyans was there to find his missing soldiers Raditz and Tomic. He had to maintain his cover, deciding to honor his bargain not to purge Earth if Bulma could show him its value to increasing his power. 

"We've got to land in a place nobody will notice you," Bulma insisted.

"Idiotic stupid pain in the ass," he cursed for the millionth time. For the most part, they had traveled in silence, Bulma trying to stop her heart from pounding and her mind from racing at the effect he was having on her. Yet part of her wanted to strangle him for his royal attitude. Was SHE this much of a pain to be around?

"Yamcha said I was high maintenance. What a joke," she said.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, your Highness, just talking to myself," Bulma insisted with a chuckle, wishing to avoid another royal tirade. Just how was she going to hide alien Royalty with an attitude? Sure, he was rather short, but his armor and scouter were a dead giveaway that he was not exactly normal.

"Where do I land then, little fool? Since you're going to all the trouble of camouflage… what do I care if these idiots see me. I'll just blast them…"

"No you won't! You don't want your plan to be ruined do you?" Bulma scolded, grabbing his gloved hand. He glared at her, and she directed him to fly on a course that led them to a small deserted beach on the far side of the island.

Far below the duo landed in the bushes. Bulma swallowed, feeling QUITE sick to her stomach. Her companion glanced around, pressing buttons on the device on his face.

"Uh, I think we need to get you some clothes other than that stuff," she said, still sure she was a shade of green.

"WHY?" demanded the Prince.

"DUH, you're standing out like a sore thumb in that armor and spandex. Do you WANT people to know you're some alien Prince?" Bulma glared at him.

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta mumbled. "I am beginning to REGRET this. I've half a mind to slay this Piccolo myself."

"Well what makes you think you can GET to him? Without blowing up a whole stadium?" Bulma glared at him.

"I know where he is," said Vegeta.

"That thing only reads power levels in one way. Goku says that true power's hidden," Bulma said. "And we need to find you some clothes, bud."

"You will address me by my proper title, woman," he mumbled.

"C'mon Prince, let's get the accommodations settled," she said, dragging him off by his gloved hand. Growling under his breath, Vegeta had to admit that she was right, damn her. Minutes later, she had found a nice place in the shade of several palm trees, further up the beech and secluded.

"Here we go," she said.

"What the hell is that?" he said as she grabbed a case from her purse.

"Capsule technology, what else? My dad invented these!" she said proudly, pushing the plunger and throwing it down. The Prince glanced at the rising smoke, his hand lifted to fend off the attack. Vegeta hissed in alarm, sneezing profusely as a sizable multiple bedroom dwelling sitting in the upper shade of the beach trees.

"Huh, that's rather interesting," Vegeta grudgingly admitted, pretending NOT to be impressed, in spite of himself. If her father invented THIS… then what was SHE capable of?

"Are you going to tell me you have that in space?" she asked haughtily.

"I reserve judgment. I require food, and I don't think the hunting here is…"

"Oh no, I've got food like a civilized woman," she said with alarm. "Don't tell me a Prince like you eats disgusting raw meat!"

"What's wrong with that? Does it turn your weak stomach, little woman?" he teased a bit nastily.

"My cooking isn't THAT bad! Besides, it's pre-packaged! What you think I'd poison you? You're just as bad as GOKU!"

"Don't compare me to that Third Class trash," Vegeta barked as Bulma opened the door. Rolling her eyes, she ushered him in.

He stepped into the domed hut, fairly impressed at the compact but roomy accommodations. Grunting, he glanced around at all the conveniences with a bored air. "Primitive, but I can't complain between this and sleeping in a space pod."

"What, you SLEEP in those little baseballs! Honestly! And you say we're primitive?" Bulma pulled a face at him, as she closed the door. She felt the same odd sensation as when she first showed Goku the same house. Ironically enough the monkey tailed being with her was a full-grown specimen.

Never mind he was an inch or so shorter than she, without the hair. "Now, you make yourself comfy while I go get some clothes for you. I will be back in a bit. You can watch TV… or shower, or whatever you like. There's food here…" she showed him the fridge as he glanced around bored.

"Feh, as if I'd care about your miserable world's entertainment," he muttered. She shoved a remote into his gloved hand and snorted impatiently.

"Work with me! Don't go blasting something while I'm gone!" she mumbled. Vegeta shrugged, and sat down on the sectional sofa while Bulma busied herself preparing him something to eat. Soon, accustomed to Goku's appetite she brought multiple platters of ready made Capsule dinners for him, setting them on a foldout table.

"I'm not sure what you like, but it's all good," she said. "I'll be back! Don't go anywhere."

"Idiocy," he muttered, picking at the food. Feeling weird at the thought of a dangerous alien in her Capsule house, Bulma grabbed her purse and wandered into the bathroom. She reemerged, brushing her hair.

"Oh, and if you want a shower, there's towels and the bath is there. I'm guessing you must be smart enough to learn how to…"

"Don't you ever shut up?" he mumbled, mouth full of food. Glaring at him, she marched off, slamming the door behind her.

Vegeta swallowed hard, and then turned his attention to the 'television'. His eyes widened to behold the coverage of the local tournament. While he ate the strange Earth food, which was heavily processed, Vegeta flipped channels. Sometimes watching the entertainment of planets he had purged was a diverting pastime. While he had seen his share of various forms of amusement, he had to admit the shows of this world were insipid at times, and humorous the next.

His scouter bleeped, and he opened the link, "Yes Nappa."

"I blew up the base, Sire. What are your orders?" Nappa asked eagerly. Vegeta was relieved the woman had left him to his own devices. Now he could touch base with his soldiers uninterrupted.

"Don't blow anything else up yet. Train with the Saibamen and await my arrival. If Raditz tries to contact you, let me know. So far the idiot seems to have got it in his head to play with the inhabitants of this planet," said Vegeta.

"And are you having fun Sire, with that female?"

"What do you think? Either way, amuse yourself, but don't draw too much attention to yourself just yet. If more of those idiotic tin cans show up, you can have fun picking them off."

"Well, there were a lot more of them. I'm waiting for some of them to reactivate so I can blow them up too," said Nappa. "Some of them were in these capsules… and I figured… well if the first few tin cans were strong…."

"Did you blow up the base?"

"Yeah this one. However, one of the tin cans said something about a computer and another nest of 'em. Said there were at least twenty of 'em. You want me to go hunting for them?"

"Don't waste your time. If these metal dolls can amuse you, I would rather we wait to see what else this world has to offer. Perhaps we can sell this technology while I decide if we let the inhabitants live or die. I've found some interesting trinkets to learn about."

"All right, Sire," Nappa said. There came the sounds of distant ki blasts, and then a sound like a ripe melon breaking next. Through the video feed Vegeta saw Nappa arranging bodies in rows of fives as he normally did. There were a great many of these Red Ribbon soldiers and other tin cans he was messing with, including a robotic person who was howling in pain with the letters Kill You on his back, and a blond haired freak.

* * *

Nappa flicked off what felt like a mosquito bite, and failed to notice the gray haired scientist watching from aside. Next to him, two other of his creations looked to their master. "Shall we activate Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen?" they asked. 

"No. Luckily, this idiot did not get my stronger androids. The prime four units that I am still testing. Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, and Nineteen are all in my secret base. These alien primates will soon be at my mercy. This large one doesn't know that I'm right under his nose."

"Good thing the transplant was a success," said android Nine, a tall wispy figure with green hair and an eye patch. The bulky Ten was almost the size of the bald alien, and the good Doctor was rapidly having him crunch data on what would make the best Twenty-two and Twenty-three. Already Twenty-one was incubating, the first biochemical android of its type. Seventeen and Eighteen were much too risky to reactivate because they were troublesome. Perhaps later on.

"Indeed. These aliens have computers that sense power levels. But we have none," Dr. Gero laughed wickedly. "I think they'll fit into the equation nicely. They certainly have far more power then I could have imagined. But there is one other that seems to have done in poor no. Six."

"Shall we pursue it? The power level is enormous."

"No. Let's see if they return yet…" Gero nodded.

"The alien is leaving. The one that destroyed the prime base," said no. Nine.

"Pursue him and keep watch. No. Ten, you stay with me. We've got a lot more data to analyze. Do you have the DNA sample?"

"Yes, master," Ten agreed.

"Let's return to base. Moreover, add this to Twenty-one's little genetic soup. It should prove most beneficial. Along with that of the green monster we acquired a while ago," laughed Gero. He and the other construct silently rose into the air, leaving no trace as they flew away.


	14. Budokai, day 2

Second Chances for Bardock's Sons

By Trynia Merin

_Beta'd by Sarah Slutz_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't' sue me. Tomic and the few other fan characters are my only claim in this. This isn't for money, it's for fan enjoyment. This was originally one chapter but I split it into two to break it up a bit._

* * *

At around nine PM, Bulma returned to the Capsule house. In the back of her mind, she was thinking how glad she was that it had two bedrooms instead of one. Living that time with Goku when they were both no more than kids taught her the value of such contingencies. She was relieved to see it was still standing, with lights turned on in the inside. The flickering light of a television caught her eyes, and she glimpsed the spiky haired figure glued to the TV set, the remains of forty Capsule dinners piled around him. 

"I'm home!" she joked.

"Should I be surprised? What kept you so long? Is the transaction of business so time consuming on this world?"

"I've got you some changes of clothes for tomorrow!" she cheerfully announced, setting the piles of bags down. "And of course myself a few choices. Now before you get on me about the sleeping arrangements, there's two bedrooms, and I'm assuming you'll want the first pick of beds, so the king sized is in there."

"I saw for myself, woman. You don't have to act like a damn tour guide," he grumbled.

"Not even you can grump me out, Mister Sunshine. I'm going to shower and get some rest. If you have any questions about anything you should ask me now!"

"What the hell is that?" he wondered, as Bulma dug out of one of the bags a strange cylinder and an object with a gleaming blade across it.

"A razor! I guess you guys don't use these in outer space?"

"I use my ki to burn it off. Or one of my slaves does it for me," Vegeta snorted.

"You'd better get your shower first. Because I take quite a while," she said, glancing at him. "It'll take me that long to clean up your little mess in the living room."

"You were the one who suggested me eating that processed food instead of hunting so don't bitch at me, woman," he laughed a bit harshly.

"Shut up and shower if you're gonna! Before I forget, I did get you some pajamas to sleep in. That's what people wear to bed on this planet."

Incredulously he blinked at her marching out then walking back in with a folded garment decorated with blue and white stripes. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Well if you prefer sleeping naked," she giggled.

"Vulgar female," he glared at her. "As if I'd give a lowly human like you the privilege of looking on my royal person undressed!"

"My, my, we're modest, aren't we? Well, you go first. And no peeking when it's MY time," she snorted back, giving him another full on Bulma glare. "And you can put your armor or whatever outside the door to be washed."

"Pfft, leave me alone if you're so inclined!" he snapped at her. Bulma darted out of the bathroom, pulling a face at him as he slammed the door behind him. He wondered just what he was getting into going along with this fool woman's plans. It was far easier to blow up the stadium and demand Raditz and Tomic to return with a report. His attempts to summon them had met with a dead link. He was going to have a chat with Raditz about breaking protocol.

Bulma retreated to her room to wait for his alien pain in the rear to use the shower. She heard cursing and soon marched into the chamber to see the Prince leaning over with a soaked suit. Already his armor was stacked with boots and gloves on the floor, revealing the tight fitting blue bodysuit conforming to every muscle. That strange band around his waist Bulma knew was a tail had become detached and was waving back and forth annoyed. No stranger to seeing Goku do this, Bulma was still a bit nerve wracked. Around Vegeta's boots was a sizable puddle and the water was still pouring out at full blast.

"Woman, how the HELL do I operate this thing?" he demanded, splashing water everywhere.

"It's EASY," she glared at him, reaching around him to turn down the water. ""You turn the water on here, and you stand under the shower! Jeez…"

"And then what? Where's the surfactant?" Vegeta grunted. Rolling her eyes, Bulma grabbed a towel and started to mop the excess water off the floor. She then moved over and opened the cabinet by the sink, digging some items out. Deciding to amuse himself, he wandered over and stared at her mopping water off the floor. He had to admit she had a nicely shaped backside that was moving back and forth in the air.

"Soap, buddy," Bulma grabbed a bar from the closet with a labeled bottle and thrust them at him. "Soap is what you use for the body, and shampoo for the hair. I even bought you some male scented stuff so you don't bitch at me for floral soaps. I know men hate that. And there's even a razor and shaving cream."

"This stuff stinks like crap," he grumbled.

"Oh shut up and hurry up!" Bulma glared at him. "Ungrateful brat!"

"Are you talking about yourself, female?" he shot back, dumping the items on the side of the shower. "I usually have one of my slaves undress me…"

"No way buddy, forget it! You're on your own!" Bulma squeaked, jumping back as he moved over to her. Already his top peeled up and dropped to the floor next to his armor.

"You scared of a naked alien?" he teased. Bulma turned a bright shade of red and slammed the bathroom door. Satisfied he had shut her up; he proceeded to strip the rest of his clothing off. He did not realize that Bulma was curiously peering through the crack in the door.

"Come in and help me or leave. Your choice!" he cackled.

"Eep," Bulma yelped, darting out. Seeing Yamcha naked was no big deal, for they were logically lovers for the past few years on and off. However, the idea of seeing this total stranger in the altogether made her feel as giddy and silly as a schoolgirl.

Fortunately, she only had to wait ten minutes for the sounds of the shower to stop. Carefully she opened the door and saw nothing but tanned flesh crisscrossed with scars. To her shock, his flesh was completely dry, and he did not' even think of wearing a towel.

"Kami, can't you use a ROBE!" she wanted to say before she choked back the words. The Prince heard the woman's startled yelp and snickered to himself, sliding the borrowed robe before she could get a good look, and wandered into the other bedroom. Satisfied it was safe she tiptoed with her basket of personal hygiene supplies and darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_As if a simple lock would keep him out_, she rationalized. Fear pounded her heart, wondering if this alien would somehow come in. Finally, she relaxed; relieved he had not left a mess in the shower, for there was no more water on the floor. Oddly enough, none of the steam she expected from a bath was present. The towels left out for him were bone dry. How did he dry himself unless…

"Duh he used his ki I bet," Bulma mumbled, deciding to take a nice long shower and forget what was happening. When finished she put on her robe and nervously exited the bathroom. Everything was deadly quiet in the small house when she entered her bedroom, she noticed as she glanced around. If she strained her hearing, she could swear she heard Vegeta speaking in a strange language. Quickly she dismissed the urge to listen, realizing he was speaking in his alien tongue and she could not overhear anyway. Bulma retired quickly to bed.

* * *

It was early in the morning on the second day of the Tournament. Before the first set of matches, the Z fighters stretched and meditated. Goku remained near his brother Raditz, and when he could not, either Krillin or Yamcha did. They shivered at the angered look in Raditz' eyes while he scanned the crowd. Desperately, he wanted to use his scouter, but they had convinced him it would be a bad idea. Still he kept it in a pocket of the training gi. Chichi had altered one of Goku's uniforms to accommodate him, and he felt strangely naked in only cloth. 

"These clothes are flimsy," he muttered to Yamcha.

"But they're easier to fight in," Yamcha said, chugging down a bottle of sport's drink. Raditz mumbled and accepted a huge gallon jug from the cooler next to him. Krillin shouted and jumped up and down, rushing toward them.

"I won! I did it!" Krillin laughed. "So, what about you guys?"

"I'm in," said Yamcha.

"Is there any question, Cue ball?" muttered Raditz.

"Huh, don't look so happy for me," Krillin blinked at him. "Oh wait I know why you're so cranky. You still haven't found your girl, have you?"

"His wife," said Yamcha.

"Man, some guys have ALL the luck. Well don't' worry, we're keeping an eye out," he said.

Just then, Chichi strode up wearing her long blue fighting outfit. "Guys, where's Goku? I do hope he's drinking enough because I can't stand to see him getting dehydrated!"

"Have you seen anything, little sister?" Raditz asked. At this, the men raised their brows and Chichi giggled.

"Actually I saw a girl who wanted me to give one of you boys a message. I forgot in the excitement yesterday! She said not to worry. I assumed that she meant you, Radz-kun," she said.

"Who, where?"

"Over there," Chichi pointed to a tall figure stepping up to fight. She wore a long white cloak, and a turban bound on her brow. Long harem style pants floated around her legs, muscular and a pair of powerful arms was bound in blue sleeveless halter blouse. The collar had the same effect as Piccolo's, but sunglasses shaded her eyes, and her mouth covered by a veil.

"Wait, there she is now," said Chichi.

"The mystery woman," Krillin blinked.

"Without all those clothes she could be pretty. She's got one hell of a body, for a fighter," said Yamcha.

"Wait a minute," Raditz blinked. He saw a gold armband on her upper left thigh, and one on her arm.

"She looks familiar? She came in with that green skinned goon that's been freaking us out," said Krillin.

"I stood by her in line," Chichi said.

"I have to see her," Raditz said gruffly. "Excuse me."

"Now wait, if you go over there, and he sees you, he might do something to hurt Bulma! Remember he has her prisoner!" Yamcha grabbed his hand.

"Damn it!" Raditz cursed.

Son Goku sudden joined them. "What's up?"

"It's my mate... my wife. She's with that green man," Raditz hissed in his ear.

"OH man. That's her? Good thing she's still alive. But her power comes and goes like a candle flame," Goku blinked.

"I must see her, let her know that I'm here for her," Raditz gritted.

"Wait, I remember that Ma-junior guy is in the third block, up to qualify. Maybe you can distract his attention Goku while Son Raditz tries to contact his wife," said Krillin.

"Would you let me?" Raditz whispered. "I at least need to let her see me."

"But what if he senses you," Yamcha blinked.

"Too bad you're not psychic like Chaotzu and me," said Tien.

"I am," said Raditz quietly. "Like you and your young friend I share a bond with her. I only hope that she won't betray the fact we're here."

"C'mon, let me help you out," Krillin said. "We guys gotta stick together. Coming Yamcha?"

"OK, but I've got my eyes peeled for her," said Yamcha.

"No, let me go," said Chichi. "She'll recognize me. Come on, Radz-kun, we'll just walk over there."

"Thank you," Raditz nodded.

"Mmm hmm," Goku nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will work out. I'll distract Ma-junior's attention. You go tell her that she's gonna be OK. But tell her that we can't get ourselves away, right?"

"Right," said Raditz. He strode off along with Chichi and Krillin, as nonchalantly as possible.

As Tomic stepped down from the fighting ring, Chichi tapped the judge on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I seem to forget where my husband is next signed up to fight?"

"Oh, hello there, Mrs. Son. Congratulations, you married one of the best fighter's we've seen!" he said.

"Oh well, you know," said Krillin modestly. "I've known Goku most of my life and he's been trying to outdo me."

"Hey, I remember you. Krillin right? You've grown quite a lot since you last competed. It's GREAT to see you and your friends back! It would be dull without you,"

Outside, Son Goku kept watch on Piccolo. The fighter was gearing up for his match. Chichi and Krillin were effectively standing near a large lien for the WC. His nose twitched at a scent that made him hope that the Namekian didn't have as sensitive a nose. Yamcha nervously looked to Tien, who was gearing up for his next match for the semifinals.

Raditz ducked out a minute later; rushing out and behind the crowd that was lined up for the facilities. Shouts and complaints veiled him while he made his way back to where the others were gathered. Yamcha saw the telltale grin on the Saiyan's face, and sensed what had happened. However, he knew better than to ask.

* * *

Two islands away, Bulma had awakened before dawn, quickly taking out breakfast items and starting to prepare something for him. No doubt if he had Goku's appetite, he would bitch and moan if breakfast wasn't prepared early. She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling around to clobber her assailant with a spatula. Her eyes met those bottomless ones of the Prince, without a scouter covering his face, and it stunned her to see him wearing a normal bathrobe. His hand, without gloves had caught the metal spatula easily, his other grabbing her wrist clad in her own long-sleeves. Bulma had dressed in her Capsule corps jacket, a pair of attractive shorts, and comfortable tube top she had purchased the other day. 

"So this is what I'm expected to eat," he said unimpressed.

"If you don't like it, go out and hunt, your Majesty, and blow your cover," she sniffed, trying to conceal her pounding heart.

"As if you'd eat all this slop by yourself," he said, sitting down at the table. Bulma felt increasingly unnerved, almost sensing the heat of his gaze as he simply sat there and expected her to bring everything to him. It was the reaction she had expected from a real Prince, which came as a great relief to her. Still that predatory look reminded her that he was definitely not human. Unlike Master Roshi, Yamcha, or other males, she could not tell if he was drooling over her, for his face was fixed in a rather stern frown.

"You could have gotten dressed you know," she commented, serving him a tenth plate of pancakes laden with syrup. She had to thank herself for the automatic food machines that rendered her task easy.

"I suppose you wouldn't kill me with this fare. You were bullshitting me when you said you couldn't cook," he said after swallowing his food. "Trying to sell yourself short to persuade me to change my mind?"

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about," she huffed, finishing her glass of grapefruit juice and sneaking some bacon and eggs for herself. At least he did not shove his face full of food and leave crumbs everywhere. Instead he had picked up the knife and fork and used it, although a bit stiffly, effectively enough.

"You're surprised I can eat like you," he murmured. "Your idiotic television is rather educational. Weak, insipid programming, but very entertaining sometimes."

"I suppose you'd prefer something macho with tons of explosions and guts and blood?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Vegeta answered. Bulma inwardly shuddered.

"Um, did you see the clothing I put out for you?" she tried again, to change the subject. "Let's change now and find your friends."

"I have no friends, Woman! You must mean my subordinates!" he protested.

"Sheesh, picky, picky. Now about those clothes, do they fit?" she persisted.

"You're jerking me around. You expect me to wear such ridiculous garments?" he asked.

"Now WAIT, I got you some pretty nice threads, Prince!" she glared at him.

"Whatever," he answered, pushing himself out from the table and standing up. "Be ready to leave in an hour. I want to scope out this pathetic fighting tournament and see if this world has ANYTHING worth offering."

"You're welcome," Bulma mumbled as he left her to clean up the mess without even thanking her. Piling it all into the dishwasher, she set it to run, then retreated to her room to finish fixing her hair.

"You've got to be drekking me," came a loud shout.

Fussing and grumbling indicated he was having difficulty with the fastenings. Bulma called out, "You want help?"

"Keep out of here, you low class…" he grumbled.

"Jeez, you'd think we were married the way he's bitching me out," she mumbled, then felt blood rushing to her face. Just what made her think that of all things? Bulma hardly cooked for anyone in her life, except perhaps when she would go on trips herself and not want to eat takeout. Yamcha she had tried making some foods for, and he did like her cookies. Bulma could follow a recipe just like a set of blueprints, and everyone was fond of her shish kabobs and special seasoning for barbecues.

"Goku's wife isn't the only one who can cook," she had bragged. Just because she spent a lot of time in a lab, that did not mean Bulma was a slouch at making food, with a seasoned pro like her mother to mentor her. Perhaps she had some illusions of making someone a good homemaker. As long as she waited on his Majesty, he seemed to keep from insulting her, until he got bored and picked a fight with some stupid ungrateful comment.

"Little alien prick," she mumbled to herself. "When I thought about meeting a handsome Prince, I didn't mean some weirdo monkey man falling from the freaking SKY!"

Then she remembered she had an agreement with Vegeta. His name seemed strange and exotic, the way he pronounced it. Yet he mentioned his home planet had the same name. Stranger still, Bulma thought, fixing her makeup.

"Are you going to take forever, girl?" inquired the smooth but raised voice. "Time's wasting. Get your ass out here and let's GO!"

"All right, keep your SHORTS on your Royal pain," Bulma shouted back. "Kami… he's worse than dealing with Goku!"

"Damn," she mumbled. Marching out, she was presented with a vastly different person standing in the middle of the living room, dressed in regular clothes. Those black jeans she had selected fit him as a second skin, along with a red button up short-sleeved shirt. He had also slipped on a matching jacket and was hunting around for something, a frustrated expression on his face. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"I encapsulated them," she said, tossing him something.

"You what?" he glared at her, catching it.

"I capsized them! Don't' worry, they're fine! Nothing broken! I don't think that thing you wear on your face was with the rest of the stuff."

"Of course not, idiot. Like I'd be stupid enough to leave it in your grubby hands?" he asked, pulling it out of his pocket.

"I still can't believe you consider THESE as anything fit for royalty," he grumbled, gesturing at his outfit.

"Here, mister cool, if you HAVE to wear the damn gloves," she rolled her eyes. Without the blasted scouter, he looked almost as if he could pass for normal human. However, the hair was quite an issue itself. At least she had been right in estimating that he wore size nine men's shoes.

"You can't put that thing on your face! It's a red flag!" Bulma said. "We also have to hide your hair…"

"No fucking way. ENOUGH is enough!" he snapped, shooting her such an evil glare that he looked just like one of the debutante spoiled boys she was forced to dance with at a Capsule function years ago. Next, he would be stamping his foot, she thought with a giggle.

"All right, settle down, don't blow up the house!" Bulma shouted back, seeing blue ki crackling around his fist. "Dammit!"

"Are you done now, stupid wench!" he gritted his teeth. She gave him a sickeningly cute smile, and put her capsules into a purse, slinging it across her body. While she was tempted to wear that nice blue minidress, she felt a bit loathe to if something unexpected came her way. You couldn't attempt to kick ass or escape in such an outfit.


End file.
